


Pack means Family

by Nejinee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Castiel, Grinding, Humor, M/M, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Pack Life, Possessive Dean, Romance, Sexual Tension, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has come home to his pack for the summer. While Dean tries to manage his duties as alpha, he has to contend with the realities of being a friggin' leader, a brother and doubly frustrated/fascinated by his oddest, dorkiest pack member, Castiel. </p><p>This is the story of a wolf pack/family with a penchant for breaking the rules and never settling for second best. Expect some brawls, some unintentional flirting, some jealousy and a heavy helping of awkward-as-hell emotional upheaval.</p><p>Eventual M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome readers! Short intro: this is a werewolf story. I would just like to point out now that this is not Omegaverse in any way. By that, I mean there is no knotting, or heats or rutting going on. Definitely no non-con or dub-con. The boys are werewolves, that's all. This is a story of them as they live their lives as werewolves, dorky werewolves. Enjoy. :)

It was bright, perhaps a little too bright for Dean. He squinted against the sharp sunlight, back pressed against the door to his baby. the sleek black car was solid against him, but warming up in the insane Kansas sun.

“Dean!” a voice cried out.

Dean raised his hand to shade his eyes and grinned wide.

“‘Bout time!” he said loudly, standing up fully to welcome his oversized younger brother. Sam hugged him tightly, all shoulders and floppy hair. Man, Stanford must be pumping steroids into its water. Sam was just getting bigger and bigger. “Feels like I’ve been waiting forever.”

Sam pulled back, his smile wide as always. “Flight delay. usual.”

Dean snorted and turned, grabbing Sam’s bag, the old ratty canvas thing. He tossed his brother’s belongings into the backseat of the Impala. He moved round the car as Sam slid into the passenger seat.

“Good to be home, Dean,” Sam said as Dean slammed the driver’s door shut. Keys rattled as Dean started up his baby. The radio blared loudly, almost making Sam jump. Dean grinned.

“Damn right it’s good!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and turned the music down. Just like old times. Dean couldn’t stop the smugness from creeping into his posture. He had his baby brother back.

Every second since Sam’s decision to go to school out west, Dean had been on tenterhooks. The arguments and bellowing that had ensued hadn’t helped much. But here they were. Sam just finishing his third year, probably top of his class, Dean waiting sulkily every semester for Sam to just _come home._  

 

“Got a butt-load of barbecue meats waiting. Might even be a green leaf or two, if you’re still into that crap,” Dean said.

“You mean, healthy food? Yeah, Dean. Still into that. You should try it sometime.”

“How about _no,”_ Dean said.

Sam laughed. “Well, I _could_ go for a spare rib or two.” 

“Or six,” Dean snorted, ever mindful of his pack’s eating habits.

 

Home was different with Sam gone. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like Sam having ambition, or a need to escape. Hell, Dean’d been a fucking hell-raiser all through his teens before the pack responsibilities took over. He knew what it felt like to want to flee, but leaving home? Naw, Sam was better suited to it. It had hurt Dean when Sam decided to leave. It fucking _killed_ him. Sam was his brother, second son to the former alpha. He shouldn’t be going anywhere. He should be staying home, keeping the pack alive, keeping his family safe, not gallivanting across America.  That’s what Dean had thought initially, but Dean was built different. He had always known what was what within their world.

 

“Heard Cas is home,” Sam murmured as Dean pushed off from the red light. The car rumbled saucily beneath them.

 

“How’d you hear?” Dean asked, frowning.

“Gabriel told me, duh,” Sam laughed. “I do actually keep in touch, you know? There’s this fancy coo-hickey technology, Dean. Cellphones.”

Dean made an exasperated face at his brother. “Shut it, moron.”

“Bitch,” Sam groused.

Dean smirked.

“So Cas is staying the Summer this time?”

Dean frowned again.

“Do I look like I know, Sam?”

“Well, you are alpha. Don’t you know everything?”

Dean growled. “Cas showed up, like, two days ago. Hell knows where he is most days.”

Sam sighed and flicked his hair off his face. “Well, it’ll be good to see him. And the others.”

Dean sucked his teeth as he turned at the next light. 

“Yeah, yeah. Everyone’s home. Couldn’t wait to see the prodigal son’s return.”

“Bobby?’

“All good,” Dean muttered. “I think he’s at the shop right now, though.”

Sam nodded. “And Balthazar?”

“Yep, prepping the food when I left. He was trying to explain some weird-ass sauce he was makin’ for the ribs… I dunno. Whatever, he’s cooking. Less work for me.”

Dean could feel Sam’s smile radiating through the car. Try as he might, the younger Winchester was happy to be home. Dean breathed a sigh internally. Relief.

 

Theirs wasn’t the biggest, nor the baddest pack in North America, but they were still _his._ Werewolves had it bad enough, what with the frequent bodily transformations and pack hierarchy to deal with, on top of having to hide it from all the rest of the world. Humans would never take kindly to them, that was for certain. It was Dean’s job as Alpha to make sure the wolves in his charge were able to live healthy, capable lives. Dean wanted to do good by his dad. John Winchester had been a gruff but strong alpha before Dean. He relied a lot on the old ways; the old rules and beliefs. Dean, being the oldest son, grew up under the shadow of his pack brothers and father. When Sam and Dean were younger, their pack had been much larger, further spread across Kansas. 

 

It wasn’t until Dean was twenty-five that it all fell apart. 

 

Werewolf hierarchy is a malevolent force. Alphas stand to maintain consistency, strength and balance between all pack members, but they can lose ground fast when the revolution comes round.

John Winchester was a hardass. Without his alpha female, he was more a lone oddity, holding onto an age-old pack with far to many competitors breathing down his neck.

Dean would never forget the day his father fell.

It had been one argument too many for the older wolves. They had been contesting John’s right to be alpha for years. A broken werewolf with no mate and too many rules regarding the neighbourhood humans was a failing werewolf.

It wasn’t uncommon to hear about how wolves _should_ be raking the land around them, kicking out, or _removing_ any offending human vermin. The old ways stated that if a human strayed into pack territory, they should be dispatched. Even ingesting human meat was seen as an archaic treat for the strong. John Winchester had never stood for it. 

 

The day a pack member was found ripping into a human girl was the day it had all gone to hell in a handbasket. Dean recalled the council meeting, the yelling, the fighting. Half the wolves saw no reason to punish one of their own for eating up a petty human, while the other half was aghast at the prospect of living amongst the other man-eaters.

 

Everything went sideways once the first fist was thrown. Dean, ever loyal to his father, had joined in the fracas. He was the enforcer, the pack muscle, sworn to aid his father’s deeds. It had been terrible, that brawl. Dean would blink sometimes, thinking he could still feel his father’s blood spraying across his face as Crowley tore through John’s windpipe. 

 

That bastard Crowley. 

 

That was also the day Dean realized he had no off button for his tarnished rage. Seeing Sam, barely out of his teens, scrapping and snarling like a mutt had made Dean turn into a monster. He broke his fair share of bones. The remaining wolves that could stand either fell into line with Dean, or scarpered. The rest were buried on pack land, way out in the woods.

 

That was the day Dean had become alpha. Not by choice, or nomination, but by damn default. No one else wanted it. More pack brothers defected over the following year, leaving only those close to Dean behind.

 

Good riddance, he told himself every day. What was a pack without loyalty anyway? Nothing.

 

***—-***

 

Sam was greeted by his pack brothers upon entering the sprawling house. Bobby, surprisingly, had made it home before Dean. 

 

“Guess getting Sam to come home means special treatment all round, huh?” Dean scoffed.

“Shut your pie-hole, boy,” Bobby said swiping at Dean’s head.

“Holy fajitas, Sasquatch,” Gabriel crowed. “You gotta stop eatin’ those magic beans. Jay-sus, you’re a monster.”

“Yeah, missed you too, shortstack,” Sam snapped back.

“Ya hear that?” Gabriel snorted, eyeing Dean. “He missed me.”

“Fuck only knows why,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Probably missed your skank-ass aroma.”

“Cologne, oh mighty one. Some of us prefer not to reek of piss and adrenaline all the time.”

“Whatever,” Dean snapped. 

Gabriel was one of the few wolves to actually wear a fake scent. It bothered Dean’s sensitive nose. Gabriel said it helped with the ladies, but _yech_.

“I’ll drop your bag off in your room, Sammy,” Dean muttered, leaving the noisy guys to get reacquainted.

Balthazar strolled past. Dean continued on, heading up the stone stairs to Sam’s room. It had always been Sam’s room. Dean opened the door and flung the bag onto Sam’s bed. He slammed the door shut again, nose picking up the smell of fresh barbecue coals.

_Mmmm._ His stomach rumbled mightily.

 

The pack house was old, generations old. The Lawrence, Kansas pack had lived here for nigh on a century. With acres of land surrounding the stone home, it felt more like a wildlife preserve than a residential dwelling. Dean knew he was lucky, having been born into an established pack. Not all werewolves had the choice.

 

When he reached the kitchen, following the sounds of his pack, he saw the French doors were wide open, the stone porch ready and waiting for a warm summer evening ahead. Balthazar was back at the grill, prepping the meat.

Gabriel was cracking open beer bottles while Bobby was regaled with stories from Sam’s adventures in and around San Fran.

Yeah, they were a damn small pack. An odd pack, with way too much property on their hands. It was no wonder Dean spent less time sleeping and more time patrolling the grounds.

It was fairly widespread news that the Lawrence pack was diminished, basically at the mercy of any larger encroachers. It was probably the legacy, the legends of this pack that had kept it fairly safe for so long. The name Winchester was known far and wide. They had carved their reputation into the skulls of their enemies. Dean wasn’t necessarily proud of his kills in the past, but he deemed them necessary. 

 

He may be one of the youngest alphas in the history of this part of the world, but he’d be damned if he let his pack die under his watch. They would get there. With time and patience, Dean would bring his pack back to stable ground. Lay the foundation, fill in the cracks, and the rest could be built on top.

 

Dean grabbed a beer from Gabriel, swigging immediately. The boys toasted Sam’s return loudly.

“Oh, I seemed to have missed the good parts,” a rough, calm voice said suddenly.

 

“Cas!” Sam cried, leaping up to embrace his pack brother. “Where you been?” Typical. late.

 

“I was taking my usual afternoon walk through the grounds,” Cas said, stepping away tom the larger man. 

 

“You look good, man,” Sam said, patting Cas on the head. Cas frowned good-naturedly.

“He means you don’t look like a skinny bitch,” Dean said loudly, pushing a beer into Cas’ hands. The dark-haired man blinked at Dean. “This time,” Dean finished, not breaking eye contact.

Cas blinked.

 

“Yes, well, last time I hadn’t been paying attention-“

“Nevermind last time,” Sam stepped in, giving Dean his _dude, shut up_ face. “How’ve ya been, Cas?”

 

The two drifted to the table nearby, sitting with Bobby on the typical plastic lawn chairs of old.

Dean snorted to himself.

Yeah, last time. 

 

Cas was the newest member to his pack. Dean tried to forget that, but it always showed that, of all of them, Castiel was the one who hadn’t grown up in pack life.

 

“Where’s Benny?” Dean chirped at Balthazar suddenly.

“Patrol, I believe,” Balthazar muttered, lifting a thick steak onto the grill. The meat hissed loudly and Dean felt his mouth water.

 

“Hmf.” He sipped his beer.

Cas was sitting beside Sam, face entranced by whatever it was the youngest pack member had to say. Sam had always liked Castiel, even way back before Cas was close to be considered pack. Maybe it was because Cas wasn’t like the rest of them. He wasn’t bawdy, or temperamental. He certainly didn’t look like he’d come from this pack. With his perpetually messy dark hair and wide blue eyes, Cas always managed to look like a street urchin, even though he was two years older than Dean himself.

 

If Dean was honest, he knew exactly what it was about Castiel that Sam liked. Cas was too smart to be a beast. If Sam was the brains and Dean the muscle, then Cas was the soul. You looked into his blue eyes and just read everything. Cas was a lesson in emotional damage and control.

 

He wasn’t the first mutt to be accepted into the pack, but he did end up being the last. It had been three years since that day.

 

“Jealous?” Gabriel smirked, sliding up beside Dean. “Baby brother’s paying more attention to his pack brother than his real blood one?”

Dean turned to glare. “Do you even hear yourself? What are you? Oprah?”

Gabriel snorted then shrugged. “Dunno, Dean-o. Guess it’s still weird to see them sitting, chatting about grades and stuff. I mean, remember the first time those two met?”

Dean nodded, thinking the same thing. How could he forget?

 

It had been Gabriel who found him on the edges of pack territory.

Most werewolves had some awareness of where the major pack territories began or ended. Self-preservation dictated so. If you weren’t pack, stay clear. There was an age-old policy about mutts taking a step too far into any territory uninvited. Usually, it meant being run off the land, but sometimes it meant having your head removed from your body. Clear rules, unclear outcomes.

 

Seems Cas had never gotten that memo. Being a mutt, he had no pack of his own. Mutt life was tough, even Dean had to admit to that. A world without a family was pretty much a dead end. Mutts couldn’t exactly walk up to a pack and ask for entry. If you weren’t born into it, you weren’t good enough to deserve it. Sam had never liked that. He used to argue with John about it all the time. It was racist, apparently. Or some such crap. Dean hadn’t bothered to care. He’d been taught the old way. Mutts were dangerous, unworthy wolves that no one wanted. There was a reason they were pack-less. 

 

At least, so he’d thought at the time.

 

What Sam tried to drill into him had one day come in handy. He didn’t believe they had to be mindless beasts all the time.

 

When Gabriel had dragged in this filthy, bedraggled, homeless wolf with the full intent of having Castiel bushwhacked for trespassing, Dean had had to contend with his younger brother staring him down. Yeah, okay, the werewolf was hardly dangerous. 

Sam spoke to Cas like he was … normal. Gabriel and Benny had been on patrol and found him walking through the trees. Dean wondered now if perhaps they too had seen something in Cas that Dean was missing. Neither wolf was prone to bouts of kindness to strangers. 

No, that was Sam’s job.

 

Sam was the one who asked Castiel about himself. Sam wouldn’t let Dean break out enforcement, or territorial showboating. Sam was the one who spoke to Cas like a freakin’ normal person, like a kid from school. 

 

Sam was the one who convinced Dean _not_ to kick the sad wolf’s ass to the curb.

 

Thank God for Sam.

 

Because if it hadn’t been for the younger Winchester, Dean was pretty damn certain Castiel, the lone wolf, wouldn’t have outlived the following winter. 

There were just too many dangers out there for a non-pack wolf. If it wasn’t others packs, it was other mutts. Dog-eat-dog.

 

But Cas, well, he’d kinda wormed his way in unintentionally. First by capturing the attention of the alpha’s brother, and then the rest in turn.

 

Dean was probably the last one to finally let Cas in. It was only by his say-so that the mutt could be invited into the pack. Dean was notoriously tough about pack life, but Cas, well, he was just too _good_ to be thrown back out there. He’d proven himself to be an able member, with brains aplenty and a tacit understanding of how the hierarchy worked. He wasn’t interested in climbing the ranks. He would run with the pack, eat with the pack, provide for the pack and live with them, so long as he understood the _value_ of the pack.

 

Pack was family and safety.

 

Every member had to contribute. Gabe had a job tending bar in town. Balthazar managed the country club’s restaurant. Dean and Bobby fixed cars on weekdays and Benny took shifts as security personnel. And Sam went to school.

 

Cas drifted, mostly. He was prone to wandering off for months at a time, reappearing randomly in need of food and company. But he always came back. Dean figured Cas got away with too much, but everyone liked Cas. He paid attention, perhaps to anyone, but nonetheless, people liked having someone listen.

 

Balthazar and Gabriel had unofficially accepted Castiel as a brother. Though Sam and Dean were the only actual blood relatives within the pack, the other three wolves did seem to have some kind of brotherly fondness among themselves. Perhaps it was because none of them were truly Kansas natives. Neither Balthazar nor Gabriel had been born into this pack. No, they’d been part of a merger in Dean’s teens. Both had come along with their old pack members. where were those wolves now? Who knew? Who fucking cared?

 

The only other person to be wary of Castiel had been Benny. But that was just Benny. He was Dean’s second and so seemed to always get why Dean did what he did better than anyone else. Once Dean realized that even Benny liked the sappy doe-eyed wolf, it was all over.

 

Dean watched Castiel smile at something Sam was saying. Yeah, it was good to see them all back for once. 

 

***—-***

 

“I brought you another beer.”

 

Dean looked up. He’d been lounging in his patio chair, feeling the weight of the delicious meal he’d just scarfed down.

He smiled at Castiel. “Thanks, dude.” he took the cold beverage and slugged back a mouthful. “Ahhhh. Brisk.”

Cas smiled and settled into the seat beside Dean. Bobby was currently regaling Benny with some fucked up story from a customer earlier in the day. Benny laughed loudly, hand slapping at his knee. Gabriel was laughing raucously as Sam downed his, what, seventh beer? Chugging. They were at chugging already. Goddamn wolves.

Dean shook his head. Balthazar was texting someone avidly. Probably another of his women. Dean lost track of that shit.

 

“It’s going to be a warm night,” Castiel murmured.

“Really, Cas? The weather? You wanna talk weather with me?”

Castiel smiled then. “Apologies, oh mighty Alpha. What would thou like me to regale you with at such an hour? Perhaps some light music upon the harpsichord?”

Dean couldn’t help snorting with laughter at that.

“Dude, uh, no. Just, just not the weather.”

Castiel sat back. “I’ve been back two days, Dean. You’ve hardly said a word to me. What am I supposed to think?”

Dean frowned then, not liking the conversation’s direction. “Way to be subtle, Cas. Can’t a guy hide behind the obvious a little longer?”

Castiel turned his head and eyed Dean. “You’re mad at me?”

Dean scowled. “No.” yes.

Castiel continued to stare.

“Stoh-op!” Dean growled, pushing his palm at Castiel’s face. “Stop staring at me like that. Weirdo.”

“You are mad,” Castiel said softly. 

Dean looked over at the dark-haired man.

“I-no. No, I’m not pissed Cas. I’m just, I dunno.” Dean rolled the beer bottle between his fingers, brows furrowed. “Why does it have to be Sam coming home for you to show up?”

“I wasn’t very far, Dean. I told you where I was going.”

“Yeah, like three months ago! You can’t keep disappearing like that, Cas. You’re pack, remember? Only mutts go and get themselves lost.”

He almost regretted saying that, but held his tongue in defiance.

Cas stared at him for a moment. “I understand, Dean,” he murmured, sipping at his own beer.

Dean wasn’t sure if Cas really did understand. Whatever, he didn’t want to talk about this shit. Couldn’t people just let Dean stew in his shitty thoughts for a while? It was hard enough being alpha without having to worry where the fuck every member of his pack was at any given time.

“You could just tell me to stay,” Cas said clearly.

 

Yeah, Dean could do that. Being alpha came with some perks, such as laying down the law. But Dean wasn’t about to waste his orders on silly whims Castiel may have. He couldn’t curb a pack member’s freedom. What was the point in that? Cas smelled of his pack, so any other wolf would know immediately not to mess with him. It was when he just fucked off that Dean fretted. Castiel was Dean’s responsibility now. Why couldn’t the idiot see that?

 

“Gyaaah!” came a sudden yelp from Sam. Gabriel was wrestling with him, the shorter man somehow managing an upper hand. Benny cheered them on and Balthazar just laughed.

they always got like this after one too many beers. Every damn time.

 

Cas smiled as Sam rolled them both off the patio and onto the soft grass nearby. Bobby just shook his head and stood.

“Idjits,” He muttered to himself as he went back inside.

Benny joined the fray soon enough, having always set his heart on turning Sam into a fighting machine. You wouldn’t think Sam capable of dangerous moves, but the kid was huge. Biggest wolf in the pack. Softest too, if he wasn’t careful.

Dean smirked as Balthazar laughed, cellphone camera at the ready. The three men rolled about like dogs on the grass, small yelps coming up every so often. It was too humid for this, and they eventually tired themselves out, arms and faces sweaty from exertion.

 

“Not exactly,” Gabriel gasped, “Conducive behaviour, boys. We gotta go for a run soon.”

“Yeah,” Benny laughed.

 

Expend energy, now that was a good idea.

 

Dean smirked and gulped back the dregs of his beer.

 

They had a point. None of them had been on a run in days. They were due. 

 

“How ‘bout a run through the lake first?’ Dean said loudly. Magic words.

Sam sat up suddenly, eyes agleam. “Race you!” he yelled, leaping to his feet.

 

The lake at the end of the property was a favourite spot in the summertime. At night, they could not only have their runs, but could leap into the cold water on a whim with no fear of prying eyes. A werewolf’s paradise.

 

“Sonofa-“ Gabriel huffed, trying to get to his feet. Benny grabbed his jeans and tripped him, while Sam tugged his own t-shirt over his head messily, long arms getting stuck at odd intervals. 

“All elbows still, Sammy!” Dean crowed.

Benny was up and moving, Balthazar hot to follow. Clothing was flying about, each pack member trying to get down to nothing faster than the rest.

 

Thank God there was no such thing as werewolf modesty. They’d grown up this way, used to the nakedness that came with wolf transformations. 

 

Sam was already off, running after Balthazar and Benny, while Gabriel dropped his jeans and followed. By the end of the night, they’d be returning in their wolf forms. For now, they could run their human bodies raw.

 

Dean laughed, letting his beer bottle sag in his fingers as he lowered his arms over the sides of his chair. This was what it was all about.

His pack, happy and solid and home.

Tomorrow he could worry about patrols and about work and Sam’s education. Tonight, he could relax.

“Well?” Cas said, sitting up and turning to his alpha. “Run?”

Dean grinned wide, happy to actually have every member of his pack home at once.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said.

Cas smiled and stood. He nudged off his shoes and tugged his socks off as well, tucking them into his shoes.

Dean stood and stretched, taking his time.

The shrieks from the lake were loud enough to carry.

Castiel laughed quietly as he tugged off his t-shirt, the faded one with the obscure band name. Dean undressed as well, fully prepared to freeze his ass off in the lake. 

As Cas loosened his own belt, Dean couldn’t help watching. Cas was lean, but not sickly thin like he had been before. The man had filled out this summer, skin warm and tan, even in the darkness lit only by the patio lamps. Cas was focused on undoing his jeans.

 

Dean found himself staring.

 

Hmm.

 

Cas looked up then, jeans dropping to his ankles. As he carefully stepped out of his jeans and bent to pick them up, he said, “Come on, alpha. Don’t want to actually be last, do you?”

Dean may have been a tad distracted by Cas bending over, until the words snapped him to attention.

 

He growled.

“You saying I’mma be the loser here? Not on your fucking life.”

 

Cas stood up, laying his jeans and t-shirt on the table. He smirked. “Technically, Bobby is last by default, as he will not be joining us.”

 

“Damn right he is. Last, I mean,” Dean huffed, tugging at his jeans as they bunched around his ankles. Cas pulled his blue briefs off and dropped them onto his already neat pile of clothing. Dean stumbled, almost toppling.

Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled.

 

“Some alpha you are,” he said sharply before taking off.

Dean grunted loudly and yanked his own underwear off before tearing after the freakin’ jerk.

 

Needless to say, all of them got mightily soaked and shivery in the lake but with a late night run, the trees and leaves rustling through their fur, they all managed to settle back into what was, ostensibly, pack life.

 

***—-***

 


	2. chapter 2

The following morning opened up with a pack of hungover and worn out wolves who perhaps had drunk themselves into excess.

Gabriel bemoaned the state of his skull as a headache pounded its way through his brain.

Balthazar was a silent grouch, annoyed that of the pack, he was the only one who actually had to work that day.

 

Dean was pouring milk over his Cheerios when Sam rolled in.

 

“Mornin’, Princess,” Dean said happily as Sam slumped into a kitchen chair.

“Murr,” Sam burbled, hair in complete disarray, faded grey t-shirt and black sweats messy and wrinkled from sleep.

Dean grinned. He ruffled his brother’s hair. “Such grace in the morning,” he laughed before ploughing into his breakfast.

“Sorry, Sam,” Balthazar grunted as he threw on one of his blazers. “No fancy breakfast this morning. I’m sure Dean could whip up some eggs for you, but I wouldn’t hold out too much hope.”

“Eurgh! Don’t talk about eggs,” Sam breathed, face resting on his forearm.

“Seconded!” came Gabriel’s moan from the couch nearby. The TV was one and Dean could see Saturday morning cartoons flicker across the fat old screen they still had lodged in the living room. 

“Barftastic today, huh?” Dean said round a mouthful of cereal. “Cheer up, Sammy!”

Sam turned his sweaty face towards Dean, cheek now pressed to his arm. “Why is it that you don’t get rancid hangovers? It’s not fair, Dean.”

Dean smirked proudly. “That, little pup, is because I am made of helluva lot tougher stuff than you idiots.”

“Or you’re an alcoholic,” Gabriel murmured just loud enough for them to hear.

“It’s tolerance!” Dean barked.

He chewed loudly, enjoying the way his brother squirmed at the sight of him eating.

 

Sam was looking bleary. He blinked a few times, eyes unfocused.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his messy head. “I slept in my room.”

 

Dean cocked a brow. “Uh, yeah?”

Sam blinked again.

“Well, we only have six rooms set up these days. I saw you still haven’t unpack-“

“What’s your point, Sammy,” Dean said sharply cutting him off.

Sam paused and eyed Dean. “Chill. Dude, I was just curious, is all.”

Dean grunted. Curiosity was dangerous.

“Like, where’s Cas sleeping?”

Dean frowned and swallowed his mouthful. “Cas?”

Sam sighed dramatically. “Are you serious, Dean? Really?”

“What?” Dean cried, annoyed already and it was barely noon. What was with Sam? Couldn’t he just stop asking bullshit questions all the time?

“Cas still doesn’t have a room, does he?” Sam sighed, eyes all wobbly and saccharine. Dean rolled his own eyes.

“He’s rooming with Gabe, he doesn’t need a room.”

“Beg to differ, oh mighty one,” Gabriel said from his spot on the couch. “Not that I mind having the little monkey room with me, but, like, he’s not exactly a pup ya know? Kinda cramps my style too.”

“You’re still having Cas share when he comes over?” Sam seemed incredulous.

Dean shrugged. “We have enough space.”

“Dean, we have _other_ bedrooms, they just need to be cleaned out and-“

“No, Sam,” Dean said sternly, eyeing his brother.

“But, Dean,”

“What is it, Sam? Why the freakin’ obsession with Cas’ well-being, huh? He’s a grown man, dude. He’s never complained about it. God, we’re lucky he’s not like Benny about sharing. You want to share with Cas? Be my fuckin’ guest. Just don’t be complaining about how I give the guy a free household to settle in whenever his lone-ranger ass decides to swagger in every so often.”

Dean glared hard at his brother, daring him to say another sound.

Sam was cowed by that. If he had wolf ears, they’d be poking backwards, compliant.

“Ah, Sasquatch,” Gabriel said, voice drifting. “Such faith you have in our alpha. Dean-o’s way too lazy to open up the musty rooms, you know that. Might as well let it go.”

“Yeah,” Dean said lowly, eyes down now, back on his bowl of mostly milk. “Let it go, Sam.”

 

***—-***

 

The pack managed to keep themselves busy all of Saturday. After having their run the night before, they had all tuckered themselves out. Dean couldn’t even remember what time he’d fallen into bed. All he knew was that they’d have to probably clean up outside, get shit back in order before they left or the evening.

 

He was on the patio picking up random pieces of clothing. He threw the pile in the general vicinity of the laundry room. Washing could wait another day. Besides, Sunday was Benny’s day. He could do it. Dean smiled to himself.

 

When Dean returned to the kitchen, Sam was already gone, probably to shower. Gabriel was half dozing on the couch, wet washcloth draped over his eyes. Drama queen.

Dean stopped mid-step.

“Cas!” he yelped. “What the fuck, man?”

A black wolf was sat upon one of the wooden kitchen chairs. The wolf was large, much larger than a typical wild wolf, it’s glossy black coat in strong contrast with the brightly lit kitchen interior. 

“Dude, you know the rules,” Dean huffed. He walked up to the table, eyes not leaving the canine. The wolf’s head tilted in a perfect animal approximation of Castiel’s signature questioning look. “Don’t give me that,” Dean snapped, walking by the beast, hand ruffling through its coat. Cas gave a small yip, head turning to watch Dean go. “Off,” Dean barked. “Go get ready, you lazy ass.”

Cas whuffed quietly before hopping off the chair. He came to stand beside Dean, bright blue eyes looking up at the alpha. Dean sighed, eyes rolling skyward.

“Cas, really. No wolves in the house. Get outta here before Bobby sees you.” Typical Cas, waking up in wolf form and wandering through the house like a freakin’ pet dog. Sometimes, the idiot forgot how it went back home. 

Dean’s hand was bumped as Cas pressed his head into Dean’s knuckles. It was another strange habit of his. It was very uncommon for werewolves to interact in different forms. As wolves, the could nuzzle and cavort around, but it was very strange to touch a wolf as a human. Dean never let any human touch him when he was fully wolf. It felt weird and, frankly, off-putting. Not so, it seemed for Cas. Weirdo.

Cas gave a small rumble as Dean pressed a hand across the crown of his head, Cas’ ears fluffing in contentment.

“Out!” Dean hissed, knocking his foot into Cas’ back leg. the wolf yipped and jumped back, his lithe legs carrying him away, back to the bedroom he’d likely come from.

 

“Aw, alpha’s got a soft spot for our little loner pup. Adorable,” he heard Gabriel crow.

Dean made a face. The fucker wasn’t even sitting up. Damn wolf ears.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, annoyed with himself.

“You keep letting him do that and we’ll have a feral child on our hands,” Gabriel murmured.

Dean went to the sink, teeth grinding. Like Cas wasn’t already half wild to begin with.

“I mean, no worries, Dean-o. I won’t tell Bobby you let him break a rule just ‘cos he’s a fluff ball. Besides, who could blame you? Cas is just-“

Dean raised his arm up, aiming high. He swung and let the sopping dish rag fly upwards and over the couch, coming to a sloppy smack on Gabriel’s face.

“Aaargh!”  Gabriel yelped, tumbling off the couch in surprise. “Jesus! That’s cold! You asshole.”

Dean stood, hands on hips, laughter bursting from his chest.

“That’ll teach you to shut your damn blowhole.”

 

***—-***

 

 

For the rest of the day, Dean let Sammy rest. The others went about their usual chores. Bobby was strict about the yard work and had Gabriel and Cas out there with rakes and brooms and gardening gloves and everything. Bobby hated weeds. It was fuckin’ weird, but whatever.

Sam pretty much hung out with Dean, though. He followed Dean about, motor-mouthing as usual. He told Dean about his classes, his profs and the friends he’d made. Dean cracked a few jokes here and there, but it still kind of irked him that Sam was doing so well out west. 

As Dean finished cleaning up after lunch, Sam let something slip. He probably hadn’t meant to, but Dean could see it for what it was: a freakin’ red light.

“-and we were in the library, Jess and I, this, like, really old reference library right? Like, Dean, you’ll never understand these crazy librarians, man. They’re _huge_ and-“

“Jess?” Dean said, voice low and sharp. He turned away from the soapy dishes now soaking in the sink. He caught Sam’s look. It was surprise and almost immediate regret, teeth biting at his lower lip, eyes flicking to the side, desperately seeking a rebound answer.

“Who,” Dean said calmly. He dried his hands carefully. He folded his arms, leaned back against the counter and stared his brother down. “Is _Jess_?”

 

Sam had a goldfish moment, mouth opening and closing.

“Er, nobody. A classmate.” 

 

Yeah. Right.

 

“You lying to me, now?” Dean said, eyes squinting dangerously. “You thinking a bald-faced lie is gonna help, right here? Right now? Really?”

 

“Dean, hold up a sec,” Sam stuttered. “It’s not-“

“Not what? Not what it sounds like? Because it sounds a lot like you met _a girl_ , Sammy. Probably a pretty girl, right?”

Sam’s face coloured.

“Goddamnit!” Dean yelled, fists slamming backward into the base cabinets. They rattled loudly.

“Dean!” Sam cried, “Listen. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

 

Sounds of footsteps echoed across the room and Bobby and Castiel entered from the patio.

 

“Ah, hell, what now?” Bobby grumbled, setting a bag of leaves down at the patio entrance. Castiel had both hands splayed, fingers almost black from the dirt he’d been digging in. He eyed his fingers with annoyance.

 

“Oh you’ll love this, Bobby,” Dean groused, arms folding. “Sammy got himself a damn _girlfriend_.”

Sam scowled. “Dean…” he began. 

“No, don’t start with me. You know the rules, Sam. No fucking girlfriends. No human girlfriends.”

“You haven’t even met her, Dean,” Sam said.

 

“I don’t _need to_ ,” Dean snapped. “You’re not even denying it are you? A human girlfriend? Are you insane?”

Bobby sighed loudly before plopping into a kitchen chair. “That’s not good, Sam,” he intoned.

Sam almost growled in frustration. “I knew I couldn’t tell you guys, you know that? Knew this would be blown out of proportion.”

 

Cas scooched past him to get at the kitchen sink. He tugged the faucet away from Dean, facing it into the second basin. 

 

“Sam, you cannot date girls. Fuck ‘em, leave ‘em, whatever. But no damn _dating._ Do we really need to have this talk again?”

“Ugh, Dean!” Sam said. “I’m not a freakin’ idiot. You think, what, I told her I was a _werewolf_? I’m not a damn idiot.”

“No? Well, you coulda fooled me.”

“Now, boys,” Bobby growled.

“Jess is great, Dean. You’d like her.”

“No,” Dean said firmly, “I wouldn’t.”

“How would you know?” Sam cried out, standing at his full height. “You’ve never even tried, Dean! You’ve been filling my head with only the worst, the terrible options, the things that could go wrong! I know what could go wrong. I can’t tell her what I am. I can’t have a damn family, I can’t have any of that. But I can’t be like you, Dean. I can’t just … like, love her and leave her.”

“You put the pack in danger for the sake of a chick?”

“The pack’s not in danger, Dean.”

“Like hell!” Dean bellowed. “You play by pack rules! Them’s the breaks.”

Sam threw up his hands in frustration. 

Cas was still washing his hands beside Dean, head down.

Bobby sighed and rubbed at his face. “Well, first yelling match down. What is it? Day two? nice and early.”

Dean glared at him. “You okay with this, Bobby?”

Bobby made a face. “I ain’t contributing jack squat to this. You two sort it out.”

“For real?” Dean seemed incredulous. 

“What’s happening? What’d I miss?”

 

“Piss off, Gabe,” Sam snapped, turning to leave.

As the taller Winchester walked out, Gabriel raised his brows. “All righty, then.”

He eyed Dean. He eyed Bobby.

“It’s not okay,” Dean groused. “He can’t be datin’ chicks.” Dean glared at Bobby who had the decency to look away. “Dad woulda killed him for that.”

 

“John’s not here though, is he?” Bobby said, standing. “He’s dead, Dean.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Dean snapped. “Really helping, old man.”

 

“Zing!” Gabriel hissed. 

Bobby peered at Dean, the shadow of his aged baseball cap barely covering his eyes.

“You have to learn to deal with this yourself, boy. Sam’s not like you and he sure as hell ain’t anything like your dad.”

“He’s my brother,” Dean said.

“ _Is_ he?”  Gabriel gasped, eyes wide. “Holy shit, _no way!”_

Dean flipped him the bird.

“Suck it, Gabe.”

“Maybe later, big boy,” Gabriel snorted. “Whatever. Call me when it’s time to party. You princesses wear me out.” he shook his head and left the kitchen.

Bobby left not long after, grousing about brats and idjits.

 

Dean hated this. Sam knew the rules. No long term relationships. They all had to abide by them. 

Werewolf bloodlines were insanely potent. The gene was passed on almost always. They couldn’t risk getting a random human woman pregnant. Female Weres were rare enough, hence the small werewolf population being what it was. It was too risky to get a human chick involved in _this_. What the hell was Sam thinking?

 

“Ugh,” Dean scrubbed at his face. 

 

“Sam is not trying to be unruly,” Cas’ deep voice intoned quietly.

Dean jumped. “Jesus!” He forgot Cas was there.

Cas smiled and turned, leaning behind Dean to get the drying towel. Dean looked his pack mate over. “That’s your take on this?”

Cas nodded. “Sam’s smart. Do you really think he would put the pack in jeopardy?”

“Little late isn’t it?” Dean grumbled childishly. Why wasn’t anyone else seeing it like he was? None of them had girlfriends. None of them even knew any female Weres. How in the hell could Sam imagine playing boyfriend to a girl who would probably freak out if she knew her sex-buddy was a damn shapeshifter?

“Sometimes, Dean,” Cas said, leaning against the counter. “People need a little comfort.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Dean said, eyeing the brunette. Cas had mud flecks on his cheeks. ‘This ain’t a soap opera, dude.”

Cas smiled, “I’m not equating Sam’s experience with daytime drama. I’m just saying that perhaps he requires more than just sex to fill his soul.”

Dean snorted loudly. 

“You disagree,” Cas said, head tilting.

Dean licked his lips. “Dudes need sex. I’m not challenging that.”

“Of course not,” Cas smiled wanly.

“It’s not the fucking, it’s the sticking around. Sam can’t have it all. It’s not fair, it never has been, but that’s pack life. You only ever hear about mutts getting random chicks pregnant. Remember Dallas? Remember those mutts?”

Cas’ eyes dropped.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Who could forget, huh? I don’t want Sam to have to go through that.”

Cas looked at his alpha with those wide cerulean eyes. What he saw, Dean would never know, but it unnerved him.

“Maybe trust Sam, Dean.” Cas murmured, pushing away from the counter. “Don’t berate him for something that hasn’t occurred.”

“You telling me what to do?” Dean grumbled. He watched Cas flick a hand over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Cas said calmly, leaving Dean to stew.

 

***—-***

 

The plan was to go out.

It wasn’t often that they all got to hang out as a unit, so Dean made sure everyone was aware of the night’s plan. 

They were heading over to the Roadhouse, one of the popular bars on the outskirts of Lawrence. It was far enough for the boys to let loose, but not too far as to encroach on any other wolf pack territory. It was one of the few places where a werewolf could ostensibly relax without the threat of a brawl. sometimes, anyway.

Ellen ran the Roadhouse like a well-oiled machine. It was big, loud and served up some of the best burgers in a twenty mile radius. Ellen and Jo were two of the few female Weres within firing distance of the Lawrence pack. Both women were majorly off-limits. Though the male werewolves hoisted the muscle and the force, the females were the true alphas in every way. Once and alpha found a mate, she became the matriarch, the mainstay for all other pack members. Ellen and Jo had initially been a part of southern Kansas packs but had defected years ago. Dean never dug to deep into the how and why, but he heard it had something to do with messed up hierarchy and bad blood. Ellen was tough as shit, so if she felt it necessary to leave and take her daughter with her, well, it had to be pretty damn bad.

 

She made sure the Roadhouse was neutral territory. It actually got most of its business from the human population, but what the humans didn’t know, couldn’t hurt ‘em.

 

Sam wasn’t talking to Dean. He’d opted to ride out with Gabe and Balthazar.

Cas and Benny rode with Dean in the Impala. Bobby would follow later.

 

Usually heading to the Roadhouse meant a whole lotta mischief for the boys. Dean had a few of his own late nights that had started at the bar and ended up in a dirty alleyway with a chick’s legs wrapped around his hips. It had been too long.

 

Once they had all arrived, the parking lot was already pretty packed. Loud music blared from the open doorway and the back patio was overloaded with patrons. It was a perfect, slightly humid night made for getting loaded.

 

“I’ll grab us a table out back,” Benny said.

“Oh, hold up,” Dean said, arm waving high. “I see Balthazar. They got here fast, man.”

Yep, The other three had secured a table on the back patio. Perfect. They could grab snacks and actually hear each other talk. The inside tables were terrible for conversation, but closer to the bar and music.

 

“Quite the crowd tonight,” Benny muttered, looking about as he slid onto the bench seat beside Dean. Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar sat opposite.

 

“Well, if it ain’t the town hooligans,” Jo Harvelle said, appearing at their table. Dean grinned up at her.

“Hey Jo,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Hey Dean. All of you runts out to pay our rent tonight?”

“We’ll do our best,” Benny said. “Beers all round?”

The others nodded. 

Sam was still studiously ignoring Dean. Fine.

“Where’s Cas?’ Sam said, looking at Benny.

Dean frowned. “He was just behind us.”

“Oh, Fluffy? Saw him heading inside,” Jo muttered, eyes flicking around the patio. she nodded at another patron. “I’ll be back with those beers.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Keep dreamin’ boys,” Gabriel said loudly.

 

“What?” Sam said.

Gabriel smirked. “She ain’t interested, believe me. Typical, the one available female in town and she’s gaga for the runt of the litter.”

“Hey,” Dean snapped. “Cas isn’t a runt.”

Gabriel cocked a brow. “Who said I was talking about Cas?”

Sam snorted at that. Dean scowled.

 

“Ha-ha, jackass.”

The boys bickered back and forth before Jo returned with their drinks.

Cas reappeared and sat down beside Dean. Six grown men to a table was a tight fit, but they managed.

Benny raised his beer. “To Sam. Welcome home, brother.”

The rest raised their own drinks and Dean caught his brother’s eye. Dean sighed.

“To Sam,” he murmured.

They all swigged back their beer loudly. 

 

Between the bickering and snapping, the pack did manage to order nachos and fries. Jo always did them a solid and doubled the size of the order. Werewolf appetites were nothing to scoff at.

Gabriel belched loudly, which made Sam cackle.

Balthazar just rolled his eyes. 

Dean followed with a burp of his own.

“Ew, gross, man,” Sam said, waving a hand in his face. “Rancid.”

Dean grinned. “special delivery.

Customers jostled about as the night wore on. Gabriel cajoled a few girls over. He was in full flirt mode, which always amused Dean to no end.

 

“No, dude,” Gabriel hissed as Dean stood. “Do not go over there. It took me twenty freakin’ minutes just to get them to laugh at my jokes. You can’t walk over and ruin all my hard work.”

Dean smirked and stretched. His t-shirt rode up as he flexed his arms high. “Stop that!” Gabriel snapped. “It’s not fair. You make one move and those chicks won’t even know I exist. You fucker.”

Dean’s smile was even wider now. He contemplated going over to the nearby girls and messing up Gabe’s plans … but he decided against it. Poor dude needed the timeout.

“Chill, dude. I’m gonna take a piss,” he muttered instead.

Gabe eyed him warily.

 

Dean wove his way through the bar. I was damn loud indoors and the dance floor was surprisingly full. A couple chicks moved to let him pass, their eyes roving all over his tall frame. 

 

Once done his business, he washed his face and hands, trying to cool off from the summer heat.

 

This was prime chick-hunting territory. If he was honest, he could do with a little rough and tumble himself. They all could do with some action. Business and patrols kept all pack members busy most days. Plus, living in an all-male household could sometimes dampen the need to bring a woman home. Gabriel complained often enough about his dates changing their minds about sleeping with him once they got back to the house and encountered another pack member. There was always something about Dean or Sam that intrigued Gabe’s dates. The smaller man refused to admit it was probably just the scalding allure of the Winchester charm that floored ‘em.

 

Speaking of charmers, Dean spotted a familiar head in the bustling crowd.

Castiel was being accosted, it seemed, by a young lady. Dean smirked. He could never imagine Cas handling women well. The messy-haired man tended to not notice the sexy looks or scandalous overtures from the opposite sex. It amused Dean to no end. Sometimes chicks had to be pretty damn blunt for Cas to even register their intent.

 

The current situation begged to be preyed upon. Dean sidled closer, trying to overhear their conversation. 

 _Damn_. This chick was _hot_. Trust Cas to bag the cutest one in the room.

Dean got closer, twisting slightly so as to avoid Cas recognizing him. The chick was staring into those baby blues, clearly entranced. Her smile was wide and genuine as the dark-haired man talked. Cas was actually chatting. How adorable.

Dean felt the door to the bar open wide, carrying in the evening breeze.

Cas’ head popped up. Dean froze.

Damnit.

Cas’ head tilted slightly before he turned, nose high.

Dean waved.

“Yo, Cas,” he said, coming up to his packbrother. Dean smiled broadly at the chick in front of Cas. She had wavy dark hair and massive grey eyes. Petite thing, she was, with bright, straight teeth.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas rumbled, “this is April. April, this is Dean.”

“Hiya,” Dean grinned, arm going around Cas’ shoulders, leaning into his friend. “Keeping Cas busy, huh?”

April blinked at Dean, eyes flicking between the two men.

“I .. uh, yes, I suppose,” she blurted, face pinking.

Aw. Precious.

Dean ruffled Cas’ hair. “Yeah, he’s a cutie,” Dean chuckled. “You should definitely consider taking him home. He’s like a puppy, y’know? He like cuddles and red meat.”

Cas frowned. “Dean,” he warned.

God, his voice was gravelly.

April blinked, face only glowing redder. “Uh, I, uh…”

“He’s joking,” Cas said calmly. “Please ignore him. He’s just playing.”

“Ah, but is _he?_ ” Dean winked wolfishly at April and clicking his tongue. She only blushed redder, eyes wide.

“Dean, stop it,” Cas growled. The sound shot through Dean like a lightning bolt.

“Stop what?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised high. 

“You may think you look as innocent and fresh as the freshly driven snow, Dean…”

Dean licked his lips, “I don’t think that’s-“

“Excuse us. It was nice to meet you April. Our table is out on the patio should you like to come see us later.” and with that, Cas shoved at Dean, forcing him to move away from the blushing chick and her big bright eyes.

“Dude,” Dean hissed, feeling Cas’ hands pushing at the small of his back. “Get back there. she was totally into you.”

 

Cas huffed loudly. “Maybe she was at one point, until you appeared.”

“What?” Dean blinked, stumbling out onto the patio. 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, “You saw her face. She practically melted the minute she laid eyes on you. Your effects on women, though much ridiculed by Gabriel, are fairly potent. She was struck dumb.”

Dean made a face. “No, dude, I wasn’t-“

Cas chuckled behind him. “I am aware you were not attempting to engage her in coitus, Dean, but whether you like it or not, she was most certainly interested in the prospect.”

Dean frowned deeply. Ugh. “Ah, dude. Sorry.” Not intentional.

He felt kinda bad now.

“Hmm,” Cas murmured. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah, not really. Kinda cock-blocked you there.”

Cas tugged on Dean’s shirt. Dean looked behind him. Cas was alarmingly close.

“I think she was interested for a moment. Perhaps in both of us.”

“Yeah?”

Castiel laughed. “Meaning she probably would have been happy with one, if not both of us, Dean.”

Dean blinked. Both? What?

 

Oh, God, how the heat just blossomed in Dean’s groin. Images flickered across his mind of that petite chick, and Cas. And him. Would he share? Could he share? He’d never tried. In his mind’s eye the bedroom being used for this encounter was darker, but warmer than his own, lit by candles and moonlight. And there’d be him and, what was her name? April. And Cas would be there, crawling over her, his lips pressing to her collarbones. And Dean would be able to watch them. Watch them fuck? Hm. That sounded pretty hot. He could enjoy that.

 

He felt a sound trying to escape from his throat before Dean realized he was standing on a crowded patio with Cas watching him.

 

“Er,” he began. He cleared his throat awkwardly, but Cas didn’t seem to see anything out of order. The brunette just pushed Dean towards their friends.

 

He was maybe a foot away from their table when a couple dudes stumbled over, laughing loudly.

The night air and hanging lanterns made the shadows flicker, made the whole place feel welcoming and a place for revelry. This was the joy of the Roadhouse.

The two guys had tripped, apparently, one bumping Dean’s shoulder, the other pulling his friend back.

 

“Hey,” Dean groused.

 

“Sorry,” the taller, closer one said, grin wide. “My mistake.”

His friend behind laughed loudly. “Yeah, Shane, watch yourself.”

Cas took a step back to allow them through. The taller one, Shane passed by but the other, he did a bit of a double-take, if Dean was being honest. 

“Uh, hey,” the guy said, stopping in front of Cas.

“Hello,” Cas said calmly.

“The name’s Rocky.”

Cas tilted his head in that godforsaken show of innocence and beguilement. Dean could feel his teeth grinding.

“Rocky? That is an uncommon name.”

The guy laughed and scrubbed at his hair, kicking up tufts of light brown. “Yeah, it’s a nickname. My real name’s James, but nobody calls me that. Unless you’re my mom.” He smiled at Cas. “Uh, which you’re clearly not.”

 

“Obviously,” Dean muttered under his breath. He knew he had to move. Their table was, like, _right there,_ but he felt obligated to wait.

 

“My dog’s name is Rocky, too,” the guy babbled on. God, didn’t he have friends to talk to? Where was the other guy gone? “Makes for funtimes at my place. Rocky and Rocky. My friends call him Roppy, like Rocky and puppy. Lame, I know.”

Castiel, the bastard, actually smiled. 

“That sounds very amusing.” he said.

Amusing? Really? Whatever.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean rumbled, leaning towards his pack mate and tugging on his elbow. “C’mon. Drinks are getting warm.”

Cas blinked. “Oh yes.” He looked at this Rocky guy. “Nice to meet you.”

“Cas? That’s your name?” the guy badgered on. God, couldn’t he get a clue? If only these stupid humans could get the hint the way any other Were would. Dean’s signals were like fucking foghorns at this point.

“Castiel,” Cas supplied annoyingly, like handing out his damn name even mattered. This guy wasn’t going to be buddies with them, so why bother?

“Cas!” Dean barked, alpha voice in use. Cas jumped and looked up sheepishly. He frowned but nodded.

The werewolf followed his alpha back to their table, unaware of the other man watching him go, slight smile on his lips.

 

***—-***

 

“Getting territorial already, Dean?” Balthazar murmured a few minutes later.

Dean raised his hand for another beer. 

“Yeah, bit early isn’t it?” Gabriel added, eyes scanning the patio. The girls he’d been courting earlier, were gradually working their way around the patio.

“You’re not going to incite another brawl are you?” Sam said mulishly, swigging his own beer.

“You have a problem with the way I handle pack business?” Dean asked darkly.

“Pack business?” Gabriel looked at him, then. “the hell you talkin’ about?”

“The hell you talkin’ about?” Dean countered.

“We’re talking about Cas, Numbnuts,” Gabriel snorted.

 

“Huh?” Dean made a confused face.

 

Castiel was actually paying attention to them now. “What about me?” Cas said slowly.

 

“Are you gonna let him get some ass, oh alpha?” Gabriel asked, brows crooked.

Dean peered at his packbrother, trying to decipher this.

“Oh, he doesn’t understand,” Balthazar laughed. “Oh, Dean, really?”

“What?” Dean asked, annoyed that he was missing something.

“You always get like this. Jeez, let Cas pick up a date or somethin’” Sam sighed.

Dean looked shocked. “What? I’m not stopping him.” He turned, suddenly thinking that perhaps they had a point. “Am I?” He blinked at Cas.

Castiel just frowned. “I’m confused too.”

“Yeah, see?” Dean gestured at Cas. 

“That guy was practically curling all over you with his eyes, Cas,” Gabriel said, leaning in sharply. “We saw him.”

Castiel tilted his head.

Dean felt something rise within him. annoyance, perhaps. He didn’t like this one bit.

“You saying that douche from earlier was mackin’ on our baby Cas? No way.”

“Uh, yes way,” Balthazar murmured.

“Definitely,” Sam nodded.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Gabriel added on.

Dean scowled and turned to Benny on his other side. “You hearin’ this?”

Benny shrugged. “Dunno, wasn’t watchin’.”

“Was that guy hitting on you?” Dean said angrily at Cas.

Cas pouted as he pondered. “Rocky?”

“Whatever his name was!”

“Hmm,” Cas seemed to be considering. “I did not feel as though he were paying any particular interest in me.”

“Yeah, _okay_ , Mr. Observant, we know about your A-game.” Gabriel sighed. 

Cas frowned. “My what?”

“You, the way you get chicks. You don’t even have to woo them. You just flutter your friggin’ lashes and mumble mojo-crap at them and they think you’re like, the second coming.”

 

 

Dean blinked.

“So why the hell you saying I’m stopping him from mackin’ on chicks?”

Balthazar looked at Dean. He seemed to be thinking. “We were joking, Dean.”

Gabriel snorted.

“That guy wasn’t making moves, jackasses,” Dean grumbled.

Somehow, Dean didn’t feel like he’d convinced himself of that.

 

***—-***

 

The night dragged on past midnight. The serious drinkers kept the music blaring, kept the beer flowing. Dean could feel the sticky summer heat pressing against him. Gabe and Balthazar had gone in to dance, claiming that the louder the music, the more lascivious the dance moves. which was totally true.

Dean left Benny and the late-arriving Bobby to chat on the patio. God only knows where Sam had wandered off to. Half the pack was reeling. Dean had to stay sober if he wanted to get them all home in one piece.

 

Inside, the air conditioning did a piss-poor job of moving about the warm air. The dance floor was jammed and hard-blaring rock anthems rolled out of the massive speakers set about the bar. This is what Dean came here for. It was prime hinting grounds. Look at them all. guys and girls jumping and dancing and laughing and swaying. It was intoxicating. the smells were a mess, though. ripe and wet and far too mixed for Dean to figure out. Alcohol stained everyone’s breath and Dean found it soothing, in a weird messed up kind of way.

He wanted to move into the crowd, be absorbed by the mass of bodies. He liked this. The feeling of being anonymous among them. No longer a Were, no longer an alpha. These people had no freakin’ clue. No clue about who or what he was, or how dangerous he could be. It thrilled him, made the hairs on his arms tingle. The thrumming bass beat helped a fair bit too.

 

Dean smiled at a blonde. She winked.

 

Mmm. Easy.

 

Bodies pressed in from all sides. even though Dean didn’t dance, _per se_ , he could feel them all, these humans. They shifted, they pulsed, they moved the air in rhythm. different scents pressed in around him. 

A particular scent made him blink. Cas was nearby. Awesome.

Dean searched for the other wolf. There he was.

Dean’s gaze sharpened when he realized Cas was not alone. He was expecting some chick, maybe even the chick from before, but, _aw hell._  

That guy, the guy from before. Rocky? whatever his name, he was pressed up against Cas, talking _real_ close-like. Cas’ hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Dean could see the sheen of sweat across his brow. Cas always loved dancing. He probably felt exactly what Dean felt, at one with a bunch of strangers. but this guy? This guy was all, like, in his face. Cas didn’t seem to mind and that made Dean’s jaw clench. He saw the guys arm going around Cas’, probably his waist. Fuck. Was he _touching_ Castiel?

Dean felt a rumble flow through his chest. The dude must be insane. Cas was not some friggin’ easy human. He was a Lawrence Pack wolf. Dean’s packbrother. _Dean’s._

As he pushed through the crowd, Dean felt his fists clenching. The guy was too close. Too close to Cas. Cas wouldn’t want that. Cas liked his space.

But then Dean paid attention to his packbrother. Cas wasn’t exactly pushing the guy away.

Dean frowned deeper. Cas was _talking_ to him. And smiling. What the hell?

Dean’s eyes went red. This was not fucking okay. His head screamed _save Cas_ , but his body just tightened.

“Fuck this,” he grunted. He was alpha. He had some swing in this.

He pushed forward, leaning into Cas’ scent. God, it was so hot in here.

The guy, Rocky, was saying something. He looked up for a split second. It was all he needed.

The guy’s eyes went round, immediately recognizing Dean from earlier.

They were close enough now that Dean could hear him. “Uh, I think your friend’s looking for you.”

Cas turned and _fuck._ Dean groaned internally. Cas was most definitely in the zone, his eyes dark and wide, like he was on ecstasy or some shit. He got like this sometimes. Lost in the alcohol, the mood, the music, whatever. God, anyone who encountered him would just about fall over themselves to get close. His skin was dewy with sweat, but he still smiled when he saw Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” he murmured.

Dean tried not to freak out. _Don’t lose it. Don’t lose it._ Cas’ hand was on the other’s guy’s chest. Holy _hell,_ what was going on? Dean _did not_ like this! Shit, he could smell Cas fully. But Dean had never scented him like this before; the aroma, the stench of a werewolf high on pheromones. Cas was _flirting_. 

Dean growled for real then, the sound rumbling loudly from between his gritted teeth. Well, that he couldn’t control.

The guy, Rocky, blinked. “Uh, you okay, dude?” he asked.

Dean stepped closer, right shoulder just behind Cas’ left. They were almost the same height.

“Dean,” Cas said, immediately on high alert. His alpha was exhibiting signs of aggression, if his tightened fists and stance were anything to go by. “Dean, no.” Cas turned slightly, pushing himself between his alpha and the human.

Dean just growled again, eyes glaring the other guy down. Rocky seemed a bit confused, but definitely not afraid.

Dean wanted him to feel fear.

 

“Dean, stop it,” Cas said loudly. A hand pressed firmly into Dean’s chest. Dean looked down, his own hand coming up to grab Castiel’s wrist.

“Do I, uh, need to go?” Rocky asked.

“I would highly recommend you do,” Dean rumbled, eyes flashing. If he had wolf ears, they’d be sharp, flicking and his teeth would be bared, hackles raised.

Cas stepped into Dean’s space, scent distracting, like a cloud of mist. Dean shook his head. Cas glared up at him. His own hackles were raised, teeth showing. Dean blinked. Why was Cas posturing?

They stared each other down, the music still thumping loudly around them. The beat changed and the people still swayed. Dean dared not look away.

Cas was defying his dominance. Why?

“You have no right, Dean,” Cas growled, his own voice deep and rough. It sent fire through Dean’s veins. Defiant Cas. Who knew such a thing existed?

 

The other guy was gone. Who knows where. People jostled the Weres, unaware of the tension sparking.

“I am your alpha,” Dean hissed, licking his own lips. 

“Yes you are,” Cas murmured, eyes dark, annoyed. “But you do not have the right incite fear in humans. Don’t act like a beast.”

“He wanted to … to fuck you,” Dean breathed, confused, but honest.

Castiel looked at him, then shrugged. “Yeah? And?”

Dean blinked. “He shouldn’t want that, Cas. You’re not some … some … guy’s fucktoy.”

“Why did you barge into this, Dean?” Cas asked, clearly annoyed. His hair was sticking out at odd angles again. He looked ruffled. Or like hands had been running long fingers through his locks. 

Dean growled again.

Cas looked perturbed. “What _now_? Would you stop communicating in wolf?”

Dean almost whined.

“Sometimes you’re more animal than man, Dean.” Cas said softly, the noise barely making it to Dean’s ears.

People shoved around them, jostling the duo.

Cas’ ear was right up beside Dean’s cheek. They were fucking close, all shoved up against one another. Dean felt hands grab at his upper arms. He inhaled. 

Ugh, _Cas_.

His pack brother glanced up, confusion flitting over his face. Shit. Dean must have let _that_ noise slip.

“Dean…” Cas breathed, eyes dark. 

Man, he smelled amazing. His t-shirt was slightly damp, Dean could tell. All he had to do was turn his head and he’d be able to lick a stripe across Castiel’s cheek. He would probably taste divine. Dean’s large hands dug into Castiel’s ribs. The other wolf stiffened.

“No, Dean,” Cas breathed.

Dean really did whine then. He panted, snuffling at Castiel’s ear. The hair behind his lobe was pungent with scent. _Castiel’s_ scent. His hands rippled over ribcage, cotton.

“I said no,” Cas pressed.

Dean felt the scent change, stinging. It felt weird. He leaned back and shook his head. What was he doing? He glanced down to where his fingers almost scraped over Cas’ ribs, the t-shirt beneath his fingers scrunched, lifting.

He let go. 

“Shit,” he murmured, wiping at his own face.  “I, dunno, I, sorry, Cas.”

Castiel just frowned. “You don’t even know what you’re sorry for.”

Dean glanced up. Yeah. Shit.

“Uh, can we blame this on alpha crap?”

Castiel snorted. “That is a terrible misuse of your title. And a terrible fallback.”

Dean nodded. “Right. Right. I was just trying to protect you?”

Castiel’s mouth hardened into a thin line. “I do not need _protecting_.” He was pissed.

Crap. “I’m not a damn runt, nor a virginal princess, Dean.”

“Cas, wait,” Dean said, but Castiel ignored him, shoving past. “Cas!”

 

Dean groaned madly, anger and regret flitting over him. He’d fucked up. Or something. Damn Castiel, making him feel remorse for some random bullshit. Fuck that.

 

***—-***

 

The next morning, the house was a more somber place to be.

Castiel, Sam and Gabriel were settled at the kitchen table, chowing down on Balthazar’s finest breakfast spread.

Gabriel was eyeing everyone, his annoyance clear. He hadn’t managed to bag a lady the night before _but someone had._

“All right, you douches,” he grumbled. “who’s hiding a wench in his bedroom?”

Castiel frowned, still not fully awake.

“Oh come on,” Gabe whined, “We can all smell her. Who is she?”

Sam just shrugged. “Not me, dude.”

“If only it was me,” Balthazar shrugged.

Gabriel raised a brow at Cas. “You?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You share a room with me. Of course you’d know if I’d brought home a lady.”

Gabriel laughed at the term ‘lady’.

 

Dean came into the kitchen with a scowl across his face. His black sweats were loose about his hips and dragged on the floor. He ignored them and went directly to the fridge.

 

“You could get dressed, you know,” Balthazar huffed.

“And you should probably learn to let them out before dawn,” Gabriel added.

Sam was watching Dean with a slight frown across his features. Seems his anger from the day before had simmered some.

Dean turned, orange juice carton pressed to his lips as he drank.

“Gross, Dean,” Sam uttered.

“You can all go to hell,” Dean growled, slamming the box of juice down on the table. He glanced at Cas, who merely looked away. 

“Go and tend to your ladyfriend, Dean,” Castiel muttered.

“Oh, yes, Dean, do,” Balthazar added. “You know how Gabriel gets when you bring women home.”

Dean glared at them all. He looked like shit. Long night and loads of beer could really wreck a guy.

A slight cough made them all look up.

“Um, sorry to disturb,” a woman’s voice floated towards them from the stairwell entrance.

Castiel stared. His brow furrowed, eyes darkening. He glared at Dean, then. Dean didn’t look away, pure unrelenting defiance in his face. Castiel stood, jaw tight.

“You can be such a dick sometimes,” Castiel said roughly, pushing his chair away before exiting the room swiftly.

The others all blinked wildly.

“Uhhh…” Gabriel breathed, caught between humour and surprise.

“I don’t even wanna know,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at the petite brunette hovering nearby. Sam looked at his brother, eyebrow raised. “You should  probably get her home.”

Dean sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. He scrubbed a hand through his hair before walking over to the visitor.

“Yeah, uh. Come on, uh, April, right?”

The woman nodded, wide eyes aglow. Dean sighed.

“Let me just get a shirt and uh, I’ll drive you home.

 

***—-***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this. Please excuse any spelling errors. I always miss a few. :)


	3. chapter 3

Dean felt like shit for the next few days. A painful headache had worked its way through his cranium, setting him off at the slightest thing. He was tetchy and unbearable company for all. The pack wanted him at work, out of the house, so he complied.

Bobby had him under a bunch of cars for the days he was at the shop. He kept his hands busy and his mind couldn’t grate on and on if he had to focus on his work. He was snappish too, which, unfortunately, always rebounded onto his packmates.

 

Everyone except Bobby kept their distance.

 

It was Wednesday at lunchtime when Bobby had had enough.

“Sit,” the older wolf grumbled dangerously, tossing a cold beer at Dean. Dean scowled as he wiped at his filthy hands. The auto shop was quiet this time of day. The cars were sitting, baking in the sun and Dean had managed to shove out a few others earlier that morning. Happy customers were paying customers.

 

Dean sat on the metal stool provided, the upturned oil barrel serving as the lunch table.

 

“Listen, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Dean,” Bobby said, cracking open his own beer can. “But you have got to get it sorted out.”

Dean shifted.

“You’re clearly on edge,” Bobby continued. “And I know you don’t like talking stuff through, but for the sake of the others, get it together.”

Dean rolled the cold can of beer between his hands, head looking down, brows knitted.

“I mean, you nearly took Gabe’s head off yesterday.”

Dean looked up. “Pretty sure he deserved it,” Dean groused.

“We punish the pack now do we? When we’re feeling blue, huh?” Bobby said, clearly annoyed. “Your job as alpha is to avoid conflict, remember? Not stir up shit all the time. When will you get that straight?”

Dean looked up, eyes full of anger and hurt.

“It always come back to that, doesn’t it? _My_ job as alpha, _my_ duties, _my_ responsibility.” He growled. “You know it wasn’t supposed to be like this, Bobby!”

Bobby glared right on back. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be alpha, dammit!” Dean yelled, slamming his beer on the barrel. The metal can wobbled. “I didn’t sign up for this shit!”

“Well boo-boo, cupcake, you got the raw deal,” Bobby answered back. “Nobody said you had to take it up and you know it. You can’t be complaining about the job now just because you’re in a pissy mood and taking it out on the boys.”

Bobby paused, then sighed mightily. “Dean,” he said, softer. “You are a good alpha. You just can’t act like a complete jackass and think everyone has to stick through it.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he looked away. Bobby’s opinion meant a lot. He didn’t mean to lose his shit all the time, it just … happened. Werewolves aren’t exactly known for having mild temperaments.

 

“You were supposed to be alpha,” he said softly, turning back to Bobby. “And you know it.”

It was a subject they never went near, not with a ten foot pole. As oldest, Bobby had had every right to lay claim to the pack. But he never did.

 

“Supposed to be and might’ve been are two very different things, boy.”

“But why didn’t you-“ Dean began, frustration seeping into every syllable.

“No, Dean,” Bobby said gravely, hand raised to halt him. “We are not going there. I told you then what I’m telling you now. I’m not alpha, nor did I ever want to be.”

 

“But everyone respects you, everyone would have expected you to be alpha. You’d be a good alpha.” 

 

“Funny how people always phrase it that way. Everyone respects someone but nobody thinks to _ask_ that someone. Nobody but me knows better how I feel about that ridiculous idea. I may have become a good alpha, pup, but not a great one. You? You’re going to be a great alpha. I’ve always known that. Ever since you stepped between two grown wolves when you were ten and thought you could stop their damn brawl from happening.”

 

“I was a kid, Bobby,” Dean grumbled.

 

“A damn stupid one at that, I might add,” Bobby chuckled. “But one of the only kids to grow into a respectable damn leader, you hear me? None of the others stuck around, did they? We’ve got, what, two adopted, one mutt and your brother and best friend left. Nice pack we got left.”

 

“Don’t forget the old coot,” Dean said grudgingly.

 

“Hmm,” Bobby intoned, swigging his beer. “Now you get your head outta your damn ass and do your damn job,” Bobby said after a moment.  

Dean sighed. “Fine. Whatever you say, boss.”

 

“And fix that shit between you and Cas. the two of you are actin’ like children, ya hear?”

 

***—-***

 

Bobby had a point. Dean had been taking his frustration out on whoever was around. He snapped if people took food before him at the dinner table. He growled if Gabe made saucy jokes around him. He was gruff with Balthazar and particularly bitchy around Castiel.  Benny didn’t give a crap, because Benny didn’t ruffle easily and Sam, well, Sam was used to it.

 

So maybe Dean needed a detox. He needed to break out of this rut. He wasn’t one for grand apologies or overt emotional chit-chats, so instead, he waited until Thursday night, knowing that they had a run planned for the whole pack.

 

The grounds were dark, the moon bright and clear. Perfect night for a Change. 

The rest of them were cleaning up after dinner, while Dean waited patiently. Each wolf had his ritual, his way of preparing for a run. The wolf in them forced a change if they didn’t regularly transform every so often. To make sure that never happened, the pack would go one runs together whenever possible. A werewolf could just transform and run on his own, but there was more to being in a pack than just living together. If anything, the fact they changed together is what kept them whole.

 

By ten, they were all finally ready. Everyone wandered out to the patio, eager for the stretch. Dean’s skin had been itching all weak. He felt particularly volatile and in need of his Change. He was restless and could barely concentrate. He felt wound tight, like a metal coil, inflexible, but ready to spring.

 

The whole pack changing wasn’t a particularly fancy affair. Each man had a favourite spot to change in.

Typically, they wandered off in the direction of the small lake. There was enough foliage and greenery around, that each wolf could stake out a spot and roll into his other form.

 

Dean liked to change right near the water’s edge. It had been the first place he’d changed in his late teens and it remained, to this day, the one spot that he felt safe enough to Change in.

 

Turning from man to wolf was not an easy or painless process. Dean had stripped down, leaving his clothing in a messy pile that he could find later. He got down on all fours, his hands already flexing, twitching in anticipation of what was to come. He grunted as the first vertebrae in his back started shifting, clicking, grinding. His jaw clenched, sweat already springing to the surface of his skin. His neck and face ached as the bones shifted and changed, elongating, reforming beneath the skin. Hair started to burst out from his arms and legs. Glossy brown fur with patches of grey and black. He whined as everything stretched painfully, muscles, ligaments, tendons shifting and moving about. His teeth morphed, and his jaw ached, feeling the incisors elongate between his lips. He huffed, eyes rolling as every bone clocked and scraped against one another. The process was arduous and stifling, never ever a pleasant thing. It was this change that prompted all wolves to transform alone. The grotesque shapes their faces made and the painful sounds they emitted were enough to frighten off anything and anyone. Thank God they had the acres of land they did. Dean could never give this up. their privacy was important for so many reasons.

 

He was panting, arms and legs flat beneath him. 

 

Dean was done.

 

He whuffed, happy it was over. He stood up carefully, head looping about, inspecting everything. Yup, all four legs. He eyes had adjusted to the darkness, giving him ample room to see it. The lower angle was always something to get into, but his nose, well, it was in fine form. He could smell everything crisply. A noise to his left made him spin.

 

A large brown wolf snuffled through the long grass, seeking.

Dean whuffed and leapt forward.

The other wolf skipped to the side, mouth wide, tail wagging.

They couldn’t speak like this, but wolves had other ways of communicating.

Dean batted his head against the other wolf’s flank and the brown wolf spun, head coming to rub against Dean’s muzzle.

Sam was saying hello, always the first to come find Dean. He was a massive wolf, similarly coloured to his brother, but lacking the grey patches. Dean rumbled as his brother licked his face, a greeting to the alpha.

Dean rumbled happily. This is what he loved. As wolves, their was no time for emotional temper tantrums. Everything fell into the neatly ordered hierarchy of the pack. The lupine side sniffed out family, _pack,_ and immediately understood the rules of engagement. Sam and Dean had shared enough runs together to be able to use this time to get over whatever bullshit plagued them. It worked everytime.

 

A yip caught their attention, and both wolves turned just in time to avoid being barreled into by a chestnut-coloured wolf. Gabriel skidded past, bumping into Sam’s rear and toppling over. Sam growled and nipped. 

Gabriel rolled over, tail wagging.

Idiots.

Dean’s ears went up on alert. The others would be joining about now. They would seek out the alpha, he never came to them.

 

A large grey wolf stepped slowly out from behind a nearby tree and Dean shook his furry head in a wolf-like wave. Bobby walked over, grizzly and slow as ever. He just sat down, clearly beyond the formalities.

Eventually, Benny and Balthazar showed up, their distinct scents rolling about them all. The wolves rubbed up against the alpha first, then all over each other, clearly happy and wolflike.

Benny was play-fighting with Sam, his teeth nipping at the brown wolf’s neck, snatching at fur.

Sam was fast, though. He could hop back and around fast enough to cause Benny’s head to whip about, yips of annoyance breaking free.

 

Dean rumbled at Gabriel, who was lying lazily on the floor. Dean nudged the other wolf’s tummy. _Get up, you idiot,_ was the message. Gabriel just rolled to his other side, tongue lolling.

Dean would have rolled his eyes of he could mange it. Human reactions didn’t always translate well into wolf form.

 

Balthazar gave a head tilt his way and Dean snuffled up to him.

 _What?_ Balthazar tilted his head the other way. The only completely grey wolf, he looked far more regal than he should.

Dean realized that Balthazar wasn’t questioning. He was listening, tilting his head about for each ear to gain priority.

Dean’s ears were alert, swivelling about.

Someone else was near. Good.

Dean’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, perking up immediately at the scent. He sniffed the air.

He looked about, glad for such good eyes in the dark. As a man, he had great eyes, but as a wolf, they were incomparable. A dark shape was trotting up to them.

Dean leapt towards it, happiness clear in his movements.

Castiel had shown up, always the last to arrive. Dean had wondered if perhaps it was due to Cas’ nature, or because he had a tough time Changing. Dean had never asked.

Cas trotted close, tail aloft, ears high. His coat was inky black, giving him the best camouflage at this time of night. If it weren’t for those piercing blue eyes, he would be invisible. Dean sat back, pulling back from the idea of rubbing up against Castiel.

No, _he_ was alpha. There were rules to all of this and his wolf brain reminded him of this fervently.

On his haunches, tail drifting side-to-side, Dean waited. Castiel walked closer, clearly slowing, the way his tail dropped a bit. He didn’t flatten his ears though, so he was being wary.

Dean waited, watched.

Cas came up to him, turned aside, then turned back again. Dean sniffed the air. Cas smelled like Cas. It made Dean’s jaw drop, tongue rolling out to pant.

Cas rumbled and came close at last, head immediately pushing under Dean’s jaw, rubbing his face under his alpha’s head. Dean rumbled against him, this show of submission and greeting making his spine tingle. He was alpha.

Cas turned about and rubbed his face against Dean’s jaw again. He nipped at the alpha’s neck, then backed off when Dean growled. Cas approached from the other side and licked at Dean’s mouth, clear submission again. This made all the wolves happy. It declared the hierarchy was intact, made them feel safe, content. A pack without a leader was lost and confused, lacking direction and focus. When Dean’s dad had died, it had been traumatizing for all. 

 

Though these antics were fairly normal for any given pack, Dean couldn’t help feeling smug every time Castiel took part.

 

It had taken the black wolf far too long to break into the rules.

 

Dean recalled the first time Cas had willingly come up to him as a wolf and rubbed up against Dean. Only at that point did Dean know that Cas was comfortable not only in the pack, but also comfortable with having Dean as his leader. It had taken far too long to get to that point for the mutt.

 

Dean nipped at Cas as he passed by and the other wolf wagged his tail into Dean’s face. Playful idiot.

 

Dean spun and followed Cas, starting off into the night, their run finally in full swing.

 

***—-***

 

They typically wore themselves out by running themselves ragged aver the nightly hours.

Sometimes they took brief breaks, flopping about on the warm grounds.

 

Dean sank onto the ground, head alert. Bobby was already dozing, wolflike snores reaching Dean’s ears even from this distance. Dean could see all his wolves from the vantage point.

Sam and Gabriel were yipping and playing again. Balthazar was sniffing about near a tree and Benny stretching in preparation for another run.

 

Dean was happy.

 

These were the best times. These were the moments that kept his pack content.

 

He yawned, mouth stretching wide.

A rustle nearby had his ears turn about. He followed the sound, body not moving.

 

Once he deemed the visitor close enough, Dean turned his head over his shoulder and snapped his teeth in greeting.

 

Cas trotted up, ears high, tail alert. The black wolf whuffed and hopped right over Dean’s prone back. Dean’s head flipped about to follow.

Cas reeled about and came back to him, tail wagging now, mouth wide. He snuffled at Dean’s face and neck, making contented whines and rumbles.

Dean growled, more a show of ire than anger.

Cas continued to snuffle at Dean’s ears and neck before dropping down to his belly, mouth dropping open, tongue lolling as he panted.

Dean shook his furry head. Cas was a strange one.

Dean would have pushed his hand at Cas’ too-close face, but as a wolf, he had no such recourse.

Instead he huffed and leaned in, licking at Cas’ black nose.

 

The other wolf just panted happily, blue eyes not wavering.

 

***—-***

 

“Ugh,” Dean groaned, rolling over onto his back. Shit, his shoulder hurt.

Blinking blearily, he saw nothing but dark blue skies and a blaze of light pouring through the leaves above.

“Goddamn,” he grunted, arm coming up to shield his eyes. He’d fallen asleep outside. Not that this didn’t happen every now and then, but still, it wasn’t the most comfortable place to find himself.

He shifted, feeling the damp grass itching at his arms and legs.

A warm breath gusted against his shoulder.

Dean blinked.

 

“What the-“ He leaned up onto his elbows. “Oh…”

Dean blinked, seeing something he’d never witnessed before. Cas was lying beside him, flat on his back, head facing Dean. Wow, guess they’d both fallen asleep out here.

Dean yawned and felt his neck twinge. 

Cas’ eyelids shifted and as Dean moved himself into a sitting position, Castiel’s eyes opened sleepily. He rubbed at his face, clearly confused about where he was.

“Whu-“ Cas muttered, squinting up at Dean.

Dean couldn’t help smiling. Cas was actually quite adorable sometimes. 

His tan body was spread out beside Dean, completely unabashedly naked and lazy. Dean wondered if he could touch that skin; it just looked so warm and soft. Cas was muscular, just not as bulky as, say, Benny. He was fit, as most werewolves were. Their lupine need for exercise drove them all to being lean, mean eating machines. Cas was no different. He had particularly toned arms and legs, those muscles having formed perfectly after years of running about.

 

“Dean?” Cas said, voice husky and dry. 

“Yeah?” Dean said, eyes roving over that lithe frame and coming to meet those wide blue eyes.

“You smell better.”

Dean made a face. “Good morning to you too.”

Cas rubbed a hand through his hair, still lying there. The ends of his hair stood at wild angles. He might even have one two many blades of grass nesting in that mess.

“You smell … happier than you were.” Cas said, rolling to sit up beside Dean. He tried crossing his legs, but it seemed that an early morning Cas was not a co-ordinated Cas. He opted for almost-crossed legs. So much for modesty anyway.

 

“Hmf,” Dean huffed. “I had a shitty week. I get it.”

“Same,” Cas murmured, yawning.

“Guess we all really needed that run, huh?” Dean felt a twinge of regret. 

Cas nodded blearily. “You were a complete dick.”

“Hey, you were the one not talking to _me,_ ” Dean retorted.

Cas shrugged. 

“You have your moments, Dean, where even I can lose patience.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He may not be able to say it all out loud for the pack to hear, but he felt a massive wave of relief. “You are too patient with me, Cas.” and he meant it.

Cas cocked his head to the side. He stared at Dean, probably surprised by the admission. 

“I don’t like it when you’re mad at me,” Dean breathed, tugging at a few blades of grass. He felt twelve again.

“I don’t enjoy it much, either,” Cas sighed, rolling to his knees. Dean blinked as Cas shuffled over. He plonked himself down between Dean’s legs, completely surprising the alpha with his closeness.

“Cas-!” Dean breathed.

Castiel ignored him and just leaned forward, nosing at Dean’s hair, under his ear. He sniffed deeply.

Dean’s heart was in his throat. For a moment, he thought his tail was wagging, but remembered he didn’t have one in this form. His hair stood on end, though, so maybe that was a giveaway. 

“Mm,” Cas hummed, pulling away and sitting back on his ankles, shins folded beneath him. Dean hadn’t noticed Castiel’s hands on his shoulders. Now his arms were tingling. Oh crap, other stuff was tingling too.

Dean didn’t want to blush, but _damn_ , he knew it was happening. His face and ears felt hot. Cas looked at him, scruff covering his cheeks and chin at this hour. With his messy hair, tired eyes and wonky smile, he kinda looked like a runway vagabond.

“The smell of her is gone,” Cas said happily. “Her scent lingered on you all week. It was … off-putting.”

 

Dean blinked. “What? Y-you mean that chick?”

“April. Yes, Dean, we all could smell her sex on you.”

“Hey, I showered!” Dean groused. “Can’t help it if sex sticks like sin.”

Cas laughed, “Well aware of that, Dean.” His gravelly voice sounded so good, and it was giving Dean the shivers. They were so nice and close. Almost like when they were wolves. Dean liked this closeness. It was comforting, plus Cas smelled like damn heaven on a stick.

“Much rather smell like you,” Dean murmured, eyes dropping in a haze.

Cas blinked. “What?”

Dean breathed in his pack brother’s scent. Mmmm.

“Dean,” Castiel said darkly, voice all rumbly. “Are you listening to yourself?”

“Huh?” Dean blinked, confused. What had he said? Oh, he wanted to smell like Cas-

Dean’s eyes went wide. Ho- _shitballs_. That did _not_ come out right!

Holy fuck. He’d basically just told Cas he wanted to smell like him, meaning, like, rolled around in Cas. Cas’ scent rubbed into his skin, marked by Cas. Naked skin-on-skin with Cas. Smelling of Cas’ sex, Cas’ tongue, his sweat. Oh _GOD, Dean was getting hard._

 

Shitshitshit! Castiel seemed to notice, as Dean’s hands immediately went to cover himself.

“Uh,” Castiel murmured. “Dean…?”

Dean didn’t think, he just acted. He leapt to his feet, face red. The wolf in him told him not to cover up, nothing shameful was happening. But the man in him was _mortified_.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas said calmly, also standing, confident and relaxed, even though he was fucking assbutt naked as well.

 

“Jeez,” Dean hissed, letting his wolf side drop his hands away. No shame, no shame, _no shame_ , oh God Cas was looking at his junk.

That shouldn’t make Dean breathe deeper, but it does.

Cas’ eyes flicked back up, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Hmm,” he said calmly (how was he so calm). “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“No!” Dean wailed, grabbing Cas’ shoulders. “Take it as nothing! Fuck, I get horny over _anything_. A light breeze, a short skirt. Hell, last week I got a boner when I heard a car door slam in the parking lot. Man, the new delivery of cylinders had me going as well.”

Cas chuckled. “I understand, Dean.”

“Oh thank God,” Dean breathed. Of course Cas would understand. Cas was a dude too.

 

“I should probably sort this out, though,” Dean said stepping back. “Seems getting laid can rev the engine up even more.” He wanted to laugh about it, about bringing that girl home on the weekend, but Cas wasn’t too amused.

 

The dark-haired man just sucked his lower lip, frowned and stepped away.

“Yeah, it can,” he murmured. “I’ll, uh, leave you be, then,” Cas said, backing away. “I have to go find my clothing.”

 

Dean wasn’t actually going to wank out here, but he also didn’t stop Cas from going. Okay, so watching that fine, round ass walk away wasn’t all too bad, but it was thoughts like that that got him into shit from the start.

 

“Urgh,” Dean groaned, eyes rolling skyward. He definitely should go wank, though.

 

***—-***

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the E rating begins...

It was troubling, this, whatever this thing was. Dean showered later that morning, leaving Bobby’s angry messages bleeping on his phone. Having a late run was no excuse to skip work, or patrol for that matter. 

 

Dean’s shower was quick and he tried his best to ignore the hard-on he sported. 

“Goddamnit,” he growled, feeling the pain throb in his groin. It was a persistent one. He hastily yanked on his cock, not taking the time to enjoy its effects. He would normally have at least lathered up, but he didn’t want to consider the hows and whys just yet, plus he really had to get going. His hand was rough and efficient, milking whatever was cresting and when he came, Dean grunted, cock spilling quickly, making his muscles clench.

 

It wasn’t the best wank ever, but hey, got the job done.

 

He finished up in the shower, making sure to scrub his hair. He didn’t even have time to shave today, towelling off madly and going back to his adjoining bedroom. One other perk of being alpha: private bathroom to himself. Boo-yeah.

He threw a t-shirt and jeans on his messed up bed and dug further into his chest of drawers for underwear. 

“All right!” Dean yelled, hearing his phone bleep loudly once more. Bobby was probably going to throttle him. He grabbed a pair of undies and quickly got dressed.

“Urgh,” he finally picked up his cell, scrolling hastily through the progressively more profane messages left by Bobby.

 

Fridays were ass. He and Bobby had a shit-ton of work to get done before the day’s end. It was going to be brutal.

 

***—-***

 

On his way in, Dean took the time to phone Benny and check in.

 

“Sorry I missed patrol, dude,” Dean grumbled.

“No problem, brother,” came Benny’s easy voice. “Nothin’ doin’ anyway.”

“You look into that thing Ellen mentioned? The guy hovering around the mall?”

“Yeah,” Benny said, “There wasn’t much of anything left, just a vague smell of some wolf. No one I know. Definitely long gone though. No way anyone’d be stickin’ around these parts.”

Dean grunted. Sure. He’d heard that his whole life. Never seemed to stop random packs or mutts popping in for the odd ‘chat’. 

“Thanks for this, Benny.” Dean’s guilt washed into his words.

“Just doin’ my job,” Benny chuckled, unperturbed. Dean said his good-byes and threw his cell into the passenger seat.

That’s what made Benny a good second. Loyal and faultless to a tee. He wasn’t as militaristic as John had been, but he was damn close in his vigilance. Usually Dean drove around with him on patrol. This week had just been a fucking mess though.

 

He should probably check in on the others. But if he phoned Sam, he’d have to call Gabriel and Gabriel would check in with Balthazar and then there was Cas. Dean wasn’t ready to talk to Cas. It could wait. they had nothing to say though.

 

Yeah. Nothing.

Dean’s thoughts made his skin itch. Something was changing and it kind of terrified him to consider what it was. Best bury it deep, the ol’ Winchester way.

 

***—-***

 

Bobby and Dean worked well into the evening before cleaning up and heading home. Bobby’s aged truck followed the Impala up the long dirt driveway.

Dean parked closest to the main door, his spot always clear.

The two of them were filthy. Dean’s fingers were ingrained with oil and grit and Bobby smelled like gasoline. But, it was the end of the week. Hurrah.

The minute he entered the house, Dean sniffed appreciatively. “Oh man,” his stomach rumbled. “What is that heavenly smell?”

Sam appeared, freshly cooked rib between his fingers. “Baby back ribs. Gabe’s cooking.”

“Gabe? For real?” Dean’s brows rose.

Sam shrugged. “His specialty.”

Dean snorted. Gabriel’s specialty was being a friggin’ annoying dipshit, not a master chef. “Where’s Balthazar?”

Sam licked his lips. “Date. Some girl he met at the club.”

Dean sighed. “Of course. Gettin’ tail.”

Sam shrugged again, leading his brother into the kitchen.

“Whoa,” Dean stopped. “Nice spread.”

There was a massive amount of food laid out on the kitchen countertop. Salad (ew), nachos, salsa, baked potatoes, the works. 

Gabriel looked up from where he was separating freshly cooked ribs. Dean’s mouth watered. “Dean-o, you made it. Where’s the old man?”

“Right here, idjit,” Bobby groused. “Dean, get cleaned up. Everyone!” Bobby yelled loudly. “Food!”

That would do it, call in the troops.

Dean chuckled and went to his bedroom. He washed up, scrubbing at his hands, then face, finding more than a few grease stains on his jaw. His shirt was pretty filthy too.

He switched out his grey tee for a fresh white one, followed up by a blue plaid shirt. Ah, much better.

He heard footsteps. The others were obviously heading down.

Dean came out of his room and almost ran smack into Castiel. The other man jolted, stepping back.

Dean smiled, he couldn’t help it. The other man had _the_ messiest hair ever. Probably been napping. He wore a black t-shirt over that really low long-sleeved tee of his. The one he’s had forever. “Yo,” Dean murmured, letting Cas pass.

the other man rolled his eyes. “Hello, Dean.”

They joined the others at the table. Sam was already filling his plate.

“Hey, Gigantor,” Dean barked, “Leave some for the rest of us.”

Sam paused, eyes flicking. They were all thinking the same thing. Was Dean annoyed that he wasn’t eating first?

“You friggin’ beast,” Dean huffed, sitting down beside his brother. He seemed unbothered, so the others relaxed.

 

“Dig in, boys,” Gabriel hooted. “Tell me you love me afterwards.”

And they did.

 

***—-***

 

Cas and Sam were lounging on the couch with Dean. It was a large, cushy couch, typical of what the pack searched for in furniture. Everything had to be oversized and extra sturdy. Dean couldn’t count how many chairs, tables and beds had been smashed by brawls, accidents or overzealous sex.

 

Sam was hogging the couch, as always. He slouched against Cas, one leg across Dean’s lap.

Only Sam. Only he could get away with such puppy-like behaviour. Baby of the pack, the pup. There hadn’t been any pups left after John’s death.

Everyone would bend for Sam, big lump that he was. Sometimes it surprised Dean to see his six foot four brother not only towering over him, but also shaving and driving and living elsewhere. Dean couldn’t stay rough with Sam.

 

Even now, as the three pack brothers lolled on the couch watching Friday night Adult Swim, Dean could feel Sam preening. The big baby missed his pack. Good.

Sam laughed loudly at the screen. 

Dean reached for his beer.

 

“You three just gonna lay about all night?” Gabriel said loudly, entering the room. He eyed the three lumps on the couch. “Yes?” Cas took the beers he offered, passing one to Sam.

Dean grunted. He was comfortable.

 

“All right, might as well,” Gabriel sighed, flopping into the leather armchair nearby. 

 

They stayed like that for another hour. Sam’s phone started ringing though, which made Dean frown. He watched as Sam stood, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. Dean scowled as Sam headed out of the room in a hurry, phone pressed to his ear.

 

It was that girl. It had to be. Since when did Sam keep anything out of earshot of Dean? Ugh. This was still a sore topic. He would need more time to think on it. Dean felt his can crunch. Damn. He’d been clenching his fist.

 He glugged back what was left of his beer, then threw the can over his shoulder.

 

“You’ll have to pick that up, later,” Cas’ said gravely.

Dean just grunted loudly, annoyed. He shifted, spreading out now that Sam had gone.

The tv flashed some more, commercials flying by.

Gradually, Cas spread out too. Dean was trying not to notice how close his pack brother was. Cas slouched deeper, one bare foot lodged on the edge of the seat, the other stretched out on the floor. His shirts were riding up. Dean noticed, oh did he notice.

That small snatch of skin was tempting.

He shook his head. No. No.

Sam reappeared.

“Hey, my spot,” he murmured. “Move over, Dean.”

“You snooze, you lose, Gigantor.” Dean said testily.

“You can come sit here,” Gabriel smacked his thigh loudly, grin wide.

“Oh hell no,” Dean said loudly. “Fine. Sit down, Sammy.” And in one swift motion, he grabbed Castiel’s knee and tugged. Cas yelped as he was yanked across the couch. There was now a spot he’d just vacated, Dean bundling Cas close.

Sam cocked a brow.

Dean twisted Cas about, the other man struggling. “Dean, stop poking me.”

“Just .. God, Cas, sit still.”

“Ok, whatever,” Sam sighed, slumping into the space on the end.

Cas wriggled, annoyed. “Dean, move.”

“Ugh,” Dean shifted so that Cas could sit comfortably beside him. There. Good.

Sam’s feet reappeared across Cas’ knees. Dean smacked them away.

“Get those stank-ass pontoons outta here,” Dean swiped.

Sam whined. “Dean…”

“No, shoo,” Dean pushed, leaning over Cas. Sam laughed loudly. He was way too ticklish for his own good.

Dean sat back in his spot. Cas was smiling. Huh.

“You are both complete children,” he rumbled.

Dean huffed. “Yeah, ok, Fluffy.”

The three of them settled back down.

Gabriel flicked through the channels, finding them a movie. Yeah.

When Balthazar finally came home, it was to four wolf brothers mooching like zombies.

“Living the dream, lads,” he sighed, walking on by.

“Got some sugar, huh?” Gabriel crowed loudly. “Atta boy!”

Yeah, the scent of a woman followed Balthazar. It was sickly sweet and made Dean’s nose scrunch. Thank God Balthazar didn’t bring her home. He turned, trying to rid his nose of the unfamiliar scent. Cas was close. Dean sniffed deeply. His smell … oh man, was it soothing.

Dean’s arm lifted, going around and slotting down the back of the couch. Cas looked at him abruptly. Dean’s arm was squeezing between Cas and the couch. “Dean,” he warned.

“What?” Dean said, cocking a brow. Cas just furrowed his brow and stared at him.

Hmf. Dean didn’t move his arm. He was comfy.

“Your arm will go numb,” Cas murmured, turning back to the tv.

Dean tugged and Cas fell closer. Dean could _almost_ feel Castiel’s hair against his cheek.

The movie was a sci-fi classic. Everyone enjoyed it. 

“Oh, it’s the second part coming up!” Sam cheered. He leapt to his feet. “Beers?”

“Yeah,” Dean murmured.

“Please, Sam,” Cas added.

Dean watched a Cheerios commercial. Then another car one.

Cas moved. “Be right back,” he muttered, standing.

Dean felt bereft.

Sam came back with drinks and a bowl of chips. Dean cracked his beer open.

By the time the opening credits were rolling, Cas reappeared. He sat down between the Winchesters, carefully settling in.

Dean grunted and pulled Cas closer.

“You know,” Gabriel said with a drawl. “I’m sure he’d be more comfortable, maybe, perhaps, in _your lap_.”

Dean glanced over. “You got something to say?” he growled loudly.

Gabe’s hands went up. “Nooo…” though his face was playful, amused and sarcastic.

“Shut it, then,” Dean groused, pulling at Cas some more. “Ugh, Cas, get comfortable, will you?”

Castiel frowned, “Dean, I’m fine.”

“No,” Dean grunted, sitting up higher. He dragged Cas’s shoulder closer, leaning the other man against him. Dean shifted and jostled them til Sam complained. 

“Dean! Would you keep still?”

He glanced over at Castiel, shoved against his alpha, eyes kind of wide and panicky.

“Dean…” Sam sighed. He leaned over and tugged Cas upright. “He’s not a toy.”

Dean growled, actually growled.

Sam stopped.

Dean pulled Cas back. “Fuck off, Sam.”

Whoa, awkwardness. Nobody said a thing. Sam retreated, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

Okay, so maybe Dean was overstepping things a tad. He couldn’t help it. He was comfy, why did they all have to screw with it? Cas was comfy right _here_ beside _him_.

Dean felt vindicated and pushed his nose into Castiel’s hair. It was a reward. for something. He’d figure out what later.

 

***—-***

 

Over the course of the evening Cas did manage to settle. Dean was watching the movies, fairly content. Cas was slouching deep, head lazing. Dean’s hand was around him, against his hip. In the darkness of the living room, Dean felt a sizzle run through him. His hand stroked, ever so gently. Cas was warm. He pulled his fingers lightly up, pushing fabric.

Cas rumbled gently, giving Dean warning.

Dean smirked to himself. He turned and breathed Cas in. His fingers continued their lazy glide. Cas shifted. Mm, that made his shirt slip and Dean could feel skin. 

He felt his heart give a leap. Good news.

He carefully, gently pushed his hand up, caressing Castiel’s soft side. If Sam just turned his head, he might notice.

Dean wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that.

He pulled his hand back. No worries, he could control himself, surely.

 

***—-***

 

It started to happen more often than Dean realized. He was taking more note of Cas’ whereabouts. When Dean was in the garden, moving stones with Bobby, Cas was off inspecting the peppers. When Dean had to go get groceries, he made sure Cas came with him.

 

It all became a little too real a few weeks later when they were settled in for another movie night.

“Dude,” Gabriel cried, “We have enough seats, Cas does _not_ have to sit on you. Unless he wants to, of course.”

Dean threw his handful of popcorn at Gabe. It fell all over Bobby.

“Would you morons, stop messin’ about!” Bobby bellowed.

“Hey, Dean’s being all Cas-grabby, not me,” Gabriel whined.

“The fuck you say?” Dean barked.

“Now, now,” Benny said, raising his hands. “Ladies.”

Sam snorted.

“What?” Dean said.

Sam made a smart-ass face and eyed Dean. “Cas, you don’t have to sit with him, y’know.”

Cas was frowning. “I am well aware of that.” he said, voice deep.

“There’s space on that couch, y’know,” Sam said. “You can move.”

Castiel shifted. Dean made a face. 

Gabriel chuckled evilly while Bobby gave them all side-eye.

 

Goddamn.

Dean fumed, feeling his fingers twitch. He wanted Cas closer. He wanted to feel his warmth, feel  his body at his side.

He managed maybe ten minutes tops before reaching over and just hefting Castiel over.

Sam looked over. Bobby rolled his eyes and Gabriel just snorted.

Castiel just shifted until he was comfortable.

“This okay?” Dean asked him quietly, suddenly feeling like maybe as alpha, he shouldn’t be taking such liberties. Shit, he was being a bully.

Cas looked slightly put-upon. “Yes, Dean. I would tell you if I was uncomfortable.”

Would he, though? Dean wasn’t sure.

“I just,” Dean whispered, almost right into Castiel’s ear, “I want you close. Want to ..” _be touching you_ , he didn’t say. Dean couldn’t explain it if he tried. 

Cas gave a shiver, Dean was sure of it.

Fuck, this was something he hadn’t planned on.

He couldn’t have Cas just sit close-by. He needed him in contact. But Cas wasn’t some chick. He wasn’t going to sit in Dean’s lap, and he wasn’t a pet, so Dean wasn’t gonna start, like, feeding him snacks. This was Castiel.

A very male, musky Castiel. 

“I don’t lie, Dean.” Cas was always so straightforward.

 

“If you two don’t stop bunny-cuddlin’ so loud, I’m gonna throw you out the window,” Bobby growled.

 

“I’d like to see you try, old man,” Dean groused.

 

“All righty, then,” Bobby said, standing. “Let’s give it a shot.”

“Whoa!” Sam yelled as Bobby grabbed Dean by the shirt collar. 

“Ah, c’mon Bobby!” Dean retaliated, laughing in spite of himself. “You can’t top this! I am undefeated.”

Dean and Bobby wrestled, just like they always did. Bobby, as strong as ever, still had a hard time. Dean cackled, standing on the couch, keeping Bobby at arm’s length. Cas avoided the swings and Sam stood to help pull Bobby off Dean.

“No fighting! Bobby!”

Bobby was having too much fun. He grabbed Dean and hoisted him over his shoulder. Dean howled and laughed way too hard.

Sam pulled Castiel out of harm’s way as Bobby struggled to keep all six feet of Dean atop his shoulder. Dean tumbled over, rolling to the floor, laughing riotously.

“You are such children,” Gabriel said with a dramatic sigh.

Dean continued to laugh, a hearty, full laugh he hadn’t had in ages.

 

“And so goes the tale of our brave alpha, the man who lost his mind, brain turning to jello on the floor of our esteemed living room,” Balthazar sighed.

Dean was lost in his mirth. Castiel stood above him, barely containing a smile. He held out a hand. “Finished asserting dominance, Dean?” he asked.

Dean took his hand and Castiel lifted him up.

Dean smiled at Bobby. “How’s the back?”

“Fine. How’s the empty coconut?” Bobby adjusted his cap.

Dean tapped his knuckles against his head. “A-ok.”

“Damn,” Bobby groused. “Get outta the way. I’m missing the movie.”

 

The others settled back down, but Dean stayed standing, Cas _right there._ He had mad thoughts. He wanted to…

“Cas, come,” Dean whispered, grabbing Castiel’s elbow.

Dean pulled him away from the pack.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked, ever inquisitive.

“I need you to follow me,” Dean insisted, pulling Cas up the stairs behind him. His heart was pounding, heart rate sky high.

He wasn’t thinking, but then again, he totally was.

 

“Dean,” Cas said, following his alpha into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean slammed the door. He immediately turned and yanked Castiel close.

Dean’s hands immediately wrapped around Cas’ hips, his nose pressing to Castiel’s temple.

“God, Cas, I just want you close. They’re all in my face and it’s all crammed down there, and Cas, Cas, God, I’m so hard. Why am I hard, Cas?” Dean breathed over Castiel’s cheek, all wound and pent up. “I’ve been like this for fucking _weeks_.”

Castiel looked at him, their gazes level. He jutted his chin up, eyes carefully looking Dean over. Then he smiled.

“I know, Dean.”

Dean groaned, pressing his fingers sharply into Cas’ hips. “You _know_?”

Cas glanced at Dean’s lips and tilted his head. “I _am_ a werewolf.”

Dean growled into Cas’ cheek.

“I have smelled your scent change, Dean. It peaks when you’re with me.”

“Shit, really?” Dean breathed. 

“Everyone can smell you, Dean. It’s like when Gabriel goes on the hunt, when he finds a girl he likes.”

“Oh _God,_ ” Dean moaned, tongue lapping at Castiel’s cheek. Gabriel’s stink when he was all mopey about a girl was acrid as hell. They all ragged on him for it all the time.

“Why didn’t anyone say anything?” Dean queried.

Cas smiled, eyes rolling a little as Dean pulled back. His head lolled back as Dean shifted, pressing a leg between Cas’ thighs. “Uh, Dean. I’m not the best person to pick up on signals, but I’m fairly certain the pack made their views clear on the matter.”

Dean gave a roll of his hips, pressing his hardness against Castiel.

Cas’ chest rumbled suddenly and Dean’s eyes opened wider.

“You really are okay with this?” Dean breathed. “Because _Goddamn_ , that sound is hot.”

Cas’ breath came quick as Dean grabbed his ass, pulling him firmly against the alpha’s strong body.

“This is… uh, the best idea you’ve ever had,” Cas said, voice rough with lust. Dean decided that was his favourite sound. Cas’ sex voice was debilitating.

“I’m alpha,” Dean growled. “I always have good ideas.”

“Unh!” Cas whined as Dean shoved him towards the bed. Cas fell back, bouncing on the giant mattress. Dean clambered over him, chest rumbling appreciatively. He pushed Castiel’s shirts up, immediately licking at the exposed skin. Cas’ hips rolled eagerly.

Dean smirked. Seems Castiel was harbouring a little problem as well. Dean moved down immediately, having never done anything like this before, but for some reason, fully on board anyway. He snuffled his way down and pressed his face into Cas’ straining jeans. Cas yelped.

“Dean!”

Dean chuckled, hands pulling at Castiel’s belt. He made quick work of his jeans, yanking them down as far as necessary. 

“Oh, Cas, you have adorable blue undies,” Dean chuckled, eyes flicking upwards. “They match your eyes.”

Cas’ eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip. “Dean, don’t joke.”

Dean nuzzled at the sizeable lump before him. Cas’ hips jerked. And there it was, a smell, a scent. Cas was rolling in it, exuding it. Dean inhaled, eyes rolling with the sensation. Oh, Jesus, Cas smelled amazing. Dean couldn’t wait. He crawled over Cas, aiming back up his body. He ground down, his dick so thick, so needy.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, totally on edge without even getting his pants off.

Cas responded with hot breaths against his cheek. “Uh … uh!”

“Yes, Cas,” Dean winced, his cock throbbing. “So close, I’m gonna rub myself raw on you. Gonna come in my pants. Cas, make me come.”

Castiel whined low and deep, clearly close as well. He ran his hands through Dean’s hair, and holy hell, if that didn’t feel amazing.

Cas’ hips undulated and Dean pressed down hard enough to bruise, their cocks rubbing roughly.

It was all over. Dean gasped out, his cock releasing in his underwear. Cas’ eyes rolled back and his fingers tugged at Dean’s hair.

He came hard and Dean revelled in watching him melt into it.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean breathed, smiling through the rush. “that was awesome.”

His pack brother just puffed out his chest and deflated. “Dean…”

“Yeah?” Dean rolled to the side, breathing resuming a normal pace.

 

“Feel better?” Castiel asked.

Dean blinked. “Huh?”

“Got it out of your system, _alpha?”_

Dean looked at Castiel, lying beside him, eyes cast towards the ceiling.

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning.

Castiel sat up and pulled his jeans up as best he could. “You’ll be fine now.”

“The hell? I _am_ fine,” Dean said. 

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said, standing and turning as he looped his belt back into place. “You always are.” His face was blank, unblinking. What was going on? Cas nodded once, then turned.

 

He left the room and shut the door behind him. Dean stared at the ceiling, beyond confused. Oh God, had he fucked up? Did he do/say something wrong? Hell, he’d never done anything like _this_ before _._ Probably the first for the pack as far as he knew. And he was damn alpha. He had to have his shit together. Balls. 

 

The boys were going to smell Cas all over him. _No_ , he couldn’t handle that. Sammy would smell him. Bobby too. This wasn’t anything he’d thought out. Ugh, he’d just, reacted. It had been driving him _nuts,_ though! He’d just rubbed one out on his pack brother. His male friend, his buddy. What the fuck was happening?!

 

Dean rolled off the bed, wincing at the wetness in his underwear. “Shit.” He had to take a shower, had to wash this mess off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you for anyone who left kudos or commented. Appreciate the feedback! :)


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey, more sexytimes.

Dean was pretty damn certain he’d scrubbed himself to within an inch of his life. He rubbed himself raw, making himself pink. Just in case.

 

Dean aired out his room, letting in the warm night air.

He fluffed his blankets before falling into bed. It hurt his head to think about what he and Cas had just done. What _he_ had just done.

 

“Damnit,” he hissed. One of his pillows smelled like Cas. He’d been on Dean’s bed for, like, twelve seconds and it smelled of him! Dean launched himself to his feet. He yanked all the bedsheets and covers off. He bundled up the whole lot and threw them in the corner. 

 

“Fuck!” he grunted. 

 

He’d just rolled around in bed with a pack _brother._ Never, ever in his life had Dean thought of doing something with anyone in his pack, never mind a _dude!_

 

He took a deep breath, standing in his bedroom in his sweatpants, the darkness creeping over him.

 

But it had felt so _good._ He couldn’t deny that. Maybe it was because Cas was a wolf; they had the same urges, the same strengths. Cas was like Dean. He wasn’t a human female. He wouldn’t be terrified to know what Dean was. It wasn’t like Dean had access to any available female wolves. Finding a mate? Tough as damn shit. Not many alphas managed it, not many wolves could. John had had Dean’s mom, but … that was so long ago.

God, no one in Dean’s pack had a steady woman. 

 

Maybe it’s ‘cos Cas was different? Maybe Cas was lonely too?

 

“Jesus,” that sounded pathetic, even to his own ears. Cas wasn’t _lonely!_ Cas was Cas. Maybe that’s what it was.

 

It’s because Cas was just … Cas.

 

“I have a fucking hard-on for Cas,” Dean breathed out, feeling his heart thump with the stress of such an admission. “Holy shit.”

 

***—-***

 

If the others noticed anything, no one said anything.

 

Dean handled his own laundry secretively. His sheets needed the wash anyway.

 

Castiel didn’t appear for breakfast, nor lunch. 

When he did finally wander into the house at dinnertime, Dean had a few choice words.

 

“You think maybe you coulda showed your face a few hours ago?” Dean said loudly as he diced onions a little too aggressively.

“Hey, I needed those julienned, not mashed into a paste,” Balthazar snapped.

“We had to go help Ellen with a shipment,” Dean said. “Everyone pulled their weight.” He glared at Castiel from across the room.

 

Cas just stared back, face impassive. “I was relocating the Jemimas. Their home was sinking into the lake. I had to fix it.”

 

“The fuck are _Je-my-mahs?”_ Dean snapped, throwing the chopped onions into a metal bowl.

“The duck family in the lake,” Sam muttered as he stocked the dishwasher.

“Whole passel of babies, that Jemima had,” Gabriel added. He was sitting on a stool at the kitchen countertop, munching on a carrot. “Cute lil’ things.”

 

Dean wanted to be pissed, but _clearly_ he was going to look like a jackwad.

 

“We have ducks?” he asked quietly, blinking at Gabriel. 

The other man nodded, grinning. “Cassie-baby loves looking after the lil’ wild things, don’tcha, Cas?”

Castiel just tilted his head, blue eyes watching Dean carefully. Now Dean actually paid attention, he could see Cas was wearing his swim trunks and his t-shirt was soaked and filthy. 

 

“You know you’re a werewolf, right?” Dean said, cocking a brow sarcastically. “We hunt the little furry animals sometimes.”

 

Cas’ eyes squinted at him. “I don’t.” he said. “However, if you do, I will be very unhappy, Dean.”

 

“Don’t touch the bunnies either,” Gabriel added. 

 

“We have _bunnies?”_ Dean was incredulous. “What are we? A zoo? Man, it’s like I have no idea what goes on around here.”

 

Castiel just continued on, heading upstairs. “You get your ass in here in time for dinner!” Dean yelled.

 

“Dean!” Sam hissed. “Seriously?”

 

“What, Sammy? You got a problem with us sittin’ down, breakin’ bread like a damn family?”

 

“Why you gotta harp on Cas all the time?”

 

“Oh, please!” Dean made a sassy face. “Don’t go defending him. He’s a grown man; can defend himself.”

 

Some kind of look seemed to pass between Gabe and Sam. Balthazar leaned in and took the onion bowl from Dean.

 

“Lay the table,” Dean snapped.

 

The two pack brothers complied, while Dean helped Balthazar serve up the food.

 

“Mexican!” Gabriel crowed. “My favourite.”

 

“Mmm, big surprise,” Balthazar hummed.

 

“Tell me you made dessert!” Gabriel added. “I got a hankering for some sweet stuff.”

 

“Just sit down,” Dean grumbled, taking his own seat. “fucking starving.”

“You sound in need of a run, boy,” Bobby said, entering through the front door

Dean made a face at him from beneath his brows.

“Run’s not til tomorrow,” Dean said.

“Ours is, yeah,” Bobby sat down heavily. “But you, I’m thinking you need to get out there. Tonight.”

 

Dean scowled and looked around at his pack. They all were tucking in, studiously avoiding eye contact.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he muttered, taking a bite out of his taco.

 

Cas came down and sat with them. He had obviously had a quick shower, his damp hair sticking to his ears.

 

Dean tried not to stare. Cas was wearing that one oversized grey sweatshirt, the one he got from hell knows where. Probably a Goodwill thing.

 

“Juice?” Sam offered, passing the bottle of OJ to Cas. 

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured, giving Sam a smile. Dean had difficulty swallowing his mouthful.

“Damn good food, B,” Gabriel said through a mouthful or cheese and meat. “Ace.”

“Compliments to the chef,” Benny added.

“Just a quick bit of flash frying, boys,” Balthazar said, but he still looked smug about it.

“Yeah, ’s all right,” Dean munched, mouth open.

“Gross,” Sam said. “Shut your mouth, Dean. I do not need to be seeing that.”

Dean stuck his food-laden tongue out. 

“Urgh!” Sam groaned.

“Don’t be disgusting,” Bobby griped.

Dean smirked.

He caught Cas looking. Cas still had his trademark deep stare going on.

Dean looked at him, noting, once again, how fucking blue those damn eyes were. Then he was reminded of Cas’ underwear.

 

Dean shifted in his seat. Yeah, maybe a run _was_ in order.

 

***—-***

His paws thudded through the mud, the rain coming down light and refreshing. Dean huffed and shook his head as he ran, throwing water droplets about. He’d been running for over two hours already. The grounds were vast, but not infinite. He’d circled around at least three times, leaping and springing at really good open areas. His muscles yearned for release, stretching, flexing with every move.

 

He had his mouth open, water flecks dusting his tongue. The summer showers were always great. He leapt over a rise in the mud, feet sliding, messing up his brown and black fur. This was good, so good. On his own, he didn’t have to wait for the others. He did patrol like this sometimes, liking the ability to scent better. He left his mark at key intervals, the wolf demanding so. It was something otherworldly for Dean, to know it was his scent that marked this as pack land. For years it had been the alphas before him, male and female.

 

Now, it was all _Dean Winchester lives here. Move on._

 

His chest heaved and he slowed down, paws splatting through a puddle. The lake was a few feet away. Dean snorted, sniffing the air.

 

He whiffed and wandered over, curious. He snuffled about for a while, the rain hampering his ability to smell much.

 

A blare of noise startled him suddenly as a white mass of feathers flew out of the long grass.

Dean recoiled, hopping back.

 

Dean yipped and retreated.

 

So it was true. A mama duck and her ducklings were cavorting about in the lake these days.

 

Dean headed back to the house, breath heavy, but slowing. The lope up the grass took forever. He should go back to his spot to change. But his clothes would be ruined by now. The rain had only begun about forty minutes ago.

 

Dean approached the patio, where the french doors stood wide open, spilling warm light onto the stonework. Dean snuffled about. He knew the rules. No going inside.

 

Dean gave a yip.

 

Nothing. Goddamn, where was everyone?

 

He gave another, louder, yip. A whiny growl happened too. Go figure. Talking was not his wolf’s strong suit.

 

Ah hell. Dean lifted his head up and howled.

 

That made something happen. He paced impatiently. Gabriel appeared at the door, clearly surprised.

 

“Dean-o? What the-“

“What is it? What’s going on?” Sam came running down the stairs like a steam engine, skidding to a stop beside Gabriel. “ _Dean?”_

The two men just gave him surprised, possibly annoyed looks.

“You are not coming in here looking like that, buddy-boy,” Gabe smirked. 

Dean shook himself wildly, splashing water and mud everywhere.

“Yeah, still no,” Sam intoned.

Dean whined, head nudging upwards.

“Go change, Dean, stop wasting time,” Sam said, waving a hand.

Dean rumbled, ears upright, trying to say something.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Uh, no offence, oh mighty alpha, but we do not get it. What? You want us to come out?”

Dean whined and shook his whole body. 

“No,” Sam said. “So…”

Suddenly Cas appeared, curiosity obviously getting the better of him. “I heard a howl.”

“Dean’s being a dork,” Sam said, throwing up his hands. “Dunno.”

Cas stepped forward and Dean couldn’t help the way his ears flared up and his tail started wagging. He yipped. Cas would understand.

Castiel eyed him. “Why haven’t you changed, Dean?”

“Uh, he can’t answer, dumb-ass,” Gabriel said flippantly.

Cas frowned and tilted his head.

“You’re pretty wet, Dean.”

Dean yipped loudly, tail wagging faster. He paced some more, turning in on himself and back again.

“You normally change down by the lake. So why come here?”

Dean panted, tongue lolling.

“I give up,” Gabe groused before turning and leaving.

Castiel moved forward so he could crouch down at the edge of the entryway. Dean came closer and licked his face. Cas was still looking at him quizzically.

“Do you need me to get you dry clothing?” Cas’ deep voice asked.

Dean immediately yipped and sat down, tail swishing against the stone. He was at attention. 

Cas nodded. “Okay, just this once.” and he turned to go (probably) rummage in Dean’s bedroom closet.

“Why don’t you just get your old clothes back on?” Sam asked, exasperated. “It’s not that bad, dude.”

Sam didn’t understand. Dean hated cold, wet clothing. Urgh, just the thought made him want to freak out. Dean yipped and hopped around before wiggling. He was going to go change, just round the corner. Hopefully Sam understood that.

 

Dean dashed away, eager to get dry.

 

He found that with the absence of his pack brothers, changing in this weird spot would do.

He whined as the change took him over, fur retracting, claws as well. His face hurt, his bones cracked. Ugh. Going backwards was like stuffing gravel into a pillowcase. Uncomfortable, but necessary. The rain and mud didn’t help much, making his paws slip and slide until it was fingers gripping the dirt.

Dean breathed out, finally feeling like he was whole again. His sweat was being washed away and his knees hurt from the mud. standing awkwardly, he looked down at the mess over himself. “Damn, I look like a mud pie.”

 

He wiped what he could off his knees before heading back to the patio.

 

In the exposed light he could see Cas waiting. Okay, he hadn’t thought this through. Again.

 

Dean approached warily, the rain still beating down. He wiped at his hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

Cas was just standing there, pile of folded clothing in his hands, like a butler or some shit.

 

“You coulda just left it on the floor,” Dean grumbled. He didn’t go in. He just stopped a few feet away, unsure.

 

Cas just looked at him, “You’re welcome,” he murmured calmly.

“Ah,” Dean scratched his cheek, “Yeah. Thanks.”

He felt like a tool.

 

Cas smirked then. His smirks were never volatile, just … like he had thought of something amusing.

 

“You have to come inside, Dean.”

 

Dean pouted. “You can just hand them over.”

 

“They’ll get wet,” Cas responded. “which would defeat the point of me even retrieving your clothes for you.”

 

Dean struck a pose, hands immediately going to his hips. “You defying your alpha?”

Cas smiled fully then. “If an alpha makes no sense, then yes.” His eyes roamed over Dean, slowly, carefully taking the man in.

Dean wasn’t shy by any means, but the way Cas looked over him … 

He coughed. _Don’t spaz out,_ he told himself. Instead, he just folded his arms, fully aware that water was running over every bump and divot on his body. Cas was certainly staring.

His tongue came out to lick his upper lip.

 

When Cas’ eyes finally looked into Dean’s own, Dean smirked.

 

“What? You wanna towel me off?” he said.

Cas swallowed. God.

 

“I did not bring a towel, Dean,” Cas said, voice alarmingly rough.

“Of course not,” Dean sighed, arms unfolding. He stepped up to Cas, hand out.

Cas just stared at him. His eyes fixated on Dean’s shoulders. 

“Cas,” Dean said, hand waiting.

“You are very handsome, Dean,” Cas murmured.

Dean blinked.

“You have, I suppose, what they call a fairly sculpted physique. Strong shoulders, defined hips. Sizeable quadriceps.”

Dean snatched his clothes away.

“Stop talking,” Dean rumbled.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Cas said, taking a step back. “I merely was stating the obvious. Apologies.”

Dean shoved his clothing under one arm and leaned in, breath ghosting over Castiel’s ear.

“My body make you hot and bothered, Cas?” he said.

Cas breathed heavily. 

Were they doing this again? This weird hormonal dance? Shitty nutballs.

“Are you hot and bothered by me, Dean?”

Dean pulled back, smile tugging at his lips. “Actually, I’m wet all over and need a rub-down.”

Yeah. Amazing. Probably the _cheesiest_ line ever, but hey!

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I can do that, Dean.”

Ho _shit_.

This was how Dean got into trouble like this. He always crossed too many boundaries, too often. Then a guy like Cas, who took everything literally, could step in a fuck his shit up.

“Uh, Cas, dude,” Dean stuttered.

 

“I can see your junk!” Gabriel cried, reappearing.

Dean looked up, not unlike a startled fox. He scowled immediately. “You always see my junk. I’ve seen _your_ junk. I hate seeing your junk.”

Gabe smiled wide. “Just saying, if wiener’s on the menu, you gotta let us know.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Goddamnit, Gabe! Fuck the fuck off!” He retaliated by throwing his clothing at Gabriel, who just batted the pieces away, laughing.

 

“Okay, all right. Stop acting like a wilting princess,” Gabriel snorted. “I’ll let you and Cassie-baby have your little half-nude chit-chat.” He continued on, probably heading for the bathroom.

 

Dean’s hands were fists at his sides.

He turned to Castiel. “Why’s he such a dickface all the time? _God._ ”

 

Cas just shrugged. “He enjoys flustering others.”

“He really never gets to you, does he?” Dean said, scowling as Cas went over to pick up the dropped clothing. “Why are you always cool with him? He’s a _shit_ most of the time.”

“No, he’s just playful,” Cas murmured, folding the clothing in his own arms.

“Yeah, _whatever,”_ Dean sighed.

“It’s okay, Dean.”

Dean just stared at Castiel.

“You talking to me now?”

Cas blinked. “I’ve spoken to you many times today.”

Dean growled. “No, I mean, are we gonna talk about … y’know?”

Cas tilted his head. “I assume you are referring to -“

“Don’t!” Dean hissed. “not here!”

He snatched up Castiel’s hand and dragged him to the stairs.

“Dean,” Cas pulled back, eyes looking up at Dean as he started on the first step. 

Dean paused and saw something flickering in those blue eyes. Worry? Anticipation? Confusion? Reading Cas was fairly easy most days, then sometimes it was like reading braille. He didn’t understand how.

“Just come with me. I’ll get dressed, and you’ll … I dunno, wait.”

Cas waited before nodding carefully. Simple enough orders. Dean hurried them into his room. Castiel carefully laid Dean’s clothing on the bed. The freshly-made and clean bed.

Dean watched him, still unworried about his nudity. This was so not the issue.

“We need to talk about it,” Dean said hurriedly. “I mean, _I_ need to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Cas said calmly, looking at him. Then his eyes moved down Dean. “You are covered in mud.” Cas moved forward. Dean watched him approach. The other man raised a hand and gently wiped at a mud splat on Dean’s chest. He pushed the dirt up and across Dean’s shoulder, leaving a messy trail behind.

Dean was silent, not looking away from this.

“You’re making it worse,” he finally got out. He cleared his throat.

“Mmmm,” Cas rumbled deeply.

His hand moved back down, pressing to Dean’s pectoral, over his nipple and down over his stomach. The muscles there jumped. Dean breathed.

Oh, he was hoping Cas was heading where he wanted that naughty hand to go.

Fingers scratched through the hair that led down his stomach. It tickled.

Cas curled his fingers in the patch of hair below that. Dean’s breath caught. Cas’ fingers were coiled tight in the hair, gently tugging. Weird, but oh so hot.

Dean looked at Cas, lids heavy, mouth hanging open slightly.

“How about that rub-down?” Dean asked warily.

Cas seemed to consider it, head tilting, eyes moving to where his fingers were caught. Dean’s dick was thickening already. 

“Instead, perhaps a shower?” Cas said, eyebrows rising.

“Oh yes, please,” Dean breathed, shoving Castiel towards the bathroom.

 

***—-***

 

Dean was panting so heavily he thought his lungs might burst. Cas was wet and pliant, pressing against him under the spray of water. The tiles were so fucking cold against Dean’s back, his skin rippled with goosebumps.

Cas’ soapy hand was just going _to town_ on Dean, squelching and wringing every whine, every sound from Dean.

“Cas!” Dean hissed, toes curling. “Jesus!” Cas shoved at his chest and Dean slammed back again. He groaned.

The teeth were back, nipping at Dean’s neck and jaw. 

“I wasn’t suggesting,” Castiel panted, licking Dean’s neck. “that I had to necessarily be in the shower _with you_ , Dean.”

“Ugh,” Dean breathed, “Details, man. Details.”

He could _feel_ the smirk against his skin. Cas’ hand did some kind of _twist_ and Dean shivered, his knees shaking. “Oh, _God, Cas.”_

Dean pushed at Cas’ shoulders, watching as they parted. He pressed the other man against the opposite wall, the water now flowing past their heads. 

“Look … at … you,” Dean whispered reverentially. Cas’ skin was tanner than his, his muscles subtle under the shifting warmth. Cas’ cock was right there, at the ready. Dean had never seen him like _this._ No, he’d never been privy to Cas’ rigid dick, all wet and rosy and _adorable_. Was every part of him this luscious?

This was new, and yet so unabashedly tempting in ways no woman had ever been. Had Dean been craving dick his whole life and not known it? Or was it, again, just a Cas thing?

Dean ran a finger up Cas’ length and watched the dark-haired man shudder.

“Dean,” Cas’ rusty throat gave up. “Touch me more.”

Oh, see now that was something the women never did. They never just demanded anything. It was always coy intimations, suggestions for him. He learnt early on that splayed legs meant _go down on me,_ or lifting their arms above their heads meant _play with my breasts._ Cas was blunt, always clear. He knew what he wanted. 

“You want this?” Dean slipped a hand around Cas, gently squeezing. Cas was thick and his heartbeat was, like, there. “This here?”

“Yes, Dean, I have made myself clear. Touch me more.”

Dean chuckled. He tugged and Cas just _melted._ Dean bit his tongue, trying to not moan. The hips in front of him began to undulate, matching his strokes. Beautiful.

“More,” Cas breathed, eyes closing, dark lashes pressing to those wet cheeks.

Dean licked at Cas’ jaw, just wanting a taste.

Cas opened his eyes, gaze hard. “I said _more,_ Dean.”

“Oh, so forceful. Demanding aren’t you?” Dean smiled wickedly. Yes, he was going to enjoy this. definitely.

 

***—-***

 

Dean woke up at what appeared to be a very, very early morning hour.

He felt very … alert. Looking down, he saw that his dick was too. Huh.

Twisting, he found a warm body beside him.

Castiel was asleep, still buck naked, lying on his belly.

Dean stared at him. They hadn’t even pulled back the covers.

He took a moment to just soak this in. the two of them had just crashed after the shower, each falling heavily into sleep.

Dean pulled at the memory of seeing Cas break apart in the shower. Cas’ orgasm face was definitely being stored in the old spank bank. Cas’ come had been so hot, spreading through Dean’s fingers. Dean had followed not far behind when he’d tugged at his own dick, the visual before him enough to blow his load in minutes.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, not wanting to wait anymore. He caressed Castiel’s cheek and moved closer, hip seeking contact.

“Cas, come on.” Dean shifted, leg lifting over Cas, giving his dick something to rub against.

Cas’ eyes flickered. The closest one opened. Dean smiled.

“Hey,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Cas’ cheek. He hadn’t done that yet, kiss Cas. Hadn’t thought to.

Cas rumbled and turned to face Dean. “It’s early,” he murmured sleepily. He lay there for a moment while Dean watched. Then Cas opened both eyes and looked down between them where Dean was rhythmically rubbing himself against Castiel’s hip. He looked at Dean, brow crooked.

“Oh, don’t look surprised,” Dean laughed softly. “You started this.”

Cas rolled over some more so he could lay on his back. Dean’s leg just adjusted its position, curling over Castiel’s thigh.

“How, exactly, am I responsible for starting this?”

“It’s you and your … sex appeal. Making me hot.” His eyes roved aver Castiel’s chest. “Smelling, oh, smelling like the _best_ thing on earth. Cas, come _on.”_

“You cannot blame me for your body, Dean. I’d prefer if you didn’t pretend that your lack of control is my issue.”

“Lack of control?” Dean spluttered. “Hey, I know what I’m doing.”

“Then why can’t you say it aloud, Dean?”

Dean stared at Cas and swallowed.

“I don’t know. Give me a second. This is … weird.”

“It’s new to me too,” Cas said softly.

Dean blinked. “Is it?”

Cas frowned, “Yes. Why? did you think I climbed into bed with other wolves all the time?”

Dean’s eyes flickered. 

Cas just stared. “Dean, I may not be the ladies’ man you claim to be, but I have only ever … had sex with women.”

“But, not recently, right?” Dean asked warily. It had been a hot-button topic with the pack. Cas never brought girls home, and if he was honest, Dean could only vaguely recall a female scent on Cas, like, way back in the early months of his joining the pack. 

“No, not recently, I suppose,” Cas murmured. He shrugged. 

“So you do fuck girls?” Dean asked.

Castiel blinked slowly. He shifted back onto his side, a hand sliding over Dean’s hip, pulling him closer. “Yes, Dean. I fuck girls. Women, more specifically.”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed. That was hot too. Cas and chicks. Hmm.

He cleared his throat. “Of course, yeah. I bet.”

Castiel’s hand was gently rubbing Dean’s hip, then it skittered up his side. Dean’s leg was trapped between Cas’ thighs. The dark-haired man shifted, pressing what was now an impressive erection against Dean’s leg.

“You like to think of me with women, Dean?”

Dean felt his skin flush. Cas’ voice was like liquid fucking _sin._

“Uh, pretty much, yeah. Not that it was a part of my thoughts before, but it is now.”

Cas rumbled, the vibration pressing into Dean’s chest. “I enjoy sex, Dean.”

Who doesn’t? Dean wanted to say, but it was all caught up in his throat.

“I enjoy the slick wetness of women, their warmth. Their soft curves, their ample breasts. Do you like breasts, Dean?”

“Uh, hell yeah,” Dean squeaked as a hand started kneading his left butt cheek.

“ _You_ have an ample rear,” Cas smiled.

Fuck, Dean was so hard. _So_ very hard.

“Do I?” he stuttered.

Since when was Cas such a force in bed? He was always so … passive. Maybe Dean had misread him all these years. Maybe Cas was a kinky bastard.

“Very much so,” Cas purred, eyeing Dean’s lips. His hand pulled Dean closer, their cocks finally aligning. “A very lush, plentiful rear. Obviously perfected after years of exercise. Or perhaps genetic.”

Dean shivered. Cas liked his butt. Cas was a butt guy. Cool. “Wait, hold on a sec,” he said quickly, twisting away. He leaned over to his messy bedside table. Lube, lube, he had lube… somewhere! Ah!

“Bingo!” Dean crowed, rolling back with a small bottle between his fingers. “This is what we need,” he murmured, squirting a dollop of the lube onto Cas’ dick.

Cas gasped at the coldness. But Dean soothed him quickly, hand making quick work of smearing the mess over both their dicks.

“Gonna make you come again, Cas,” Dean growled, leaning in so their breaths mingled.

“Uh,” Cas whimpered and _hell_ , that went straight to Dean’s groin. “We’ll make a mess of your bed, Dean-”

Dean’s hand took both of them and squeezed, moving slowly up and down. Cas’ words stopped abruptly as his leg lifted automatically. 

“Shhh,” Dean hissed. “Sam could hear us.”

Cas sucked in a breath. Dean frowned, “What? That turns you on? Sam overhearing us going at it?”

“ _Dean!_ ” Cas whimpered. 

“ _Sam_? Seriously, Cas?”

 

“Dean, just - just - uh!” Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pushed. Dean was forced onto his back as Cas hungrily climbed atop him. Cas bit at Dean’s nipple, his collarbone, his neck. He growled when Dean tried to shift. Those blue eyes came up to stare down at Dean, pupils so large, they made him look drugged.

“Cas?” Dean breathed, totally, unrelentingly turned on.

Castiel just plastered himself to Dean, skin rubbing on skin, their cocks sliding around messily.

Dean slipped a hand between them and Cas whined. Dean gripped Cas tight and proceeded to wank him, hard.

Cas’ back went rigid, arms pushing him upward.

His hips shifted, Dean’s grasp not leaving.

“ _Dean!_ Holy fuck, Dean!” Cas huffed, twitching mightily. Castiel swearing. Now _there_ was something Dean didn’t know he liked.

Dean couldn’t look away. Cas was straddling his hips, rolling into Dean’s fist, grunting and breathing like a wild animal.

Dean’s other hand grabbed at Castiel’s ass and Cas rumbled. His fingers scraped at Dean’s shoulders, pressing all his weight into the alpha.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ ass, revelling in it’s softness, feeling the muscle beneath shift and clench.

Cas was going to come all over him. This was totally going to happen and Dean couldn’t be more excited. He wanted it so badly.

“Come, Cas,” Dean hissed. “Blow your fucking load all over me. Bring it!”

Castiel was gasping futilely, hips snapping forward into Dean’s fist. Dean clenched tighter and Cas might have howled then, had his breath not been taken away. There it was. Here it was. 

Cas’ hips shuddered and his elbows wobbled and _holy fuck_ his eyes rolled back just as Dean gripped his ass tight, while he yanked extra hard on his dick.

“Unnnh!” Cas shook, stomach rippling, powerful legs flexing above Dean as his jizz splattered across Dean’s stomach. Dean was wordless, eyes heavy. He lifted his own hips, his dick trapped beneath Cas’ balls and just shunted, pushing all of Castiel’s weight down onto him.

Cas was still panting, head drooping as Dean pulled his hand off his spent dick. He took hold of Cas’ ass with both hands, one dry, the other wet and sticky. With his feet flat on the bed, he was able to grind up, up at Cas, rubbing himself raw against the spot just to the side of Cas’ balls.

Castiel shivered, his body being used like this clearly not an issue.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean groaned, jaw clenching. “I’m gonna - I’m - uh!”

Dean pulled Cas down bodily as he thrust his hips up once more, cock spilling helplessly between them.

It felt like he was being turned inside-out. Glorious, glorious pleasure throbbed through him.

 

Sex was never like this. This … was insane.

Castiel relaxed against Dean, clearly spent and probably cramping.

Dean just shifted through the aftershocks. Cas twitched.

“Don’t,” Dean breathed, when Cas attempted to move off him. “No.”

Cas scooched up to look down at Dean. He had a bleary yet quizzical look on his face. “Don’t move,” Dean rumbled sleepily. “Stay.”

“I’m not a dog,” Cas whispered, settling down again. “We’re going to be sticky.”

Dean purred, hands running up and down Castiel’s body. “Exactly. I want your jizz all over me. I want you fucking _all_ over me.” He loved rubbing Cas’ skin. 

Cas grunted into his neck, relaxing.

“You want to smell like me.”

Dean inhaled Cas’ scent.

“Yeah. I do.” he exhaled. “I really, really do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, I have a tumblr: nejineee.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos. You made me smile. :)

Dean woke up to a very cold and empty bed; not uncommon, but definitely not what he expected.

 

He groaned as he rolled over. He felt better than the previous day, less cranky, but he knew he was going to have to come face-to-face with a few uncertain questions in the next hour.

 

He showered quickly and efficiently, a little morose in the actions. He didn’t scrub himself this time. If anything, he wanted to not have to shower at all. Cas’ scent was imbued into his room. When he returned, towel rubbing through his hair, he could still smell his pack brother. Cas had stayed the night; at least, that’s what Dean assumed. The thought of Cas waking up and sneaking out before dawn just didn’t sit right with Dean.

 

He felt his stomach gurgle noisily. Hunger pangs shot through him. Runs always had his system ravenous. A little fooling around probably added to the previous evening’s exertions.

He tugged on a fresh pair of jeans and a navy t-shirt emblazoned with Pink Floyd. He sat heavily on the edge of his bed, gearing himself up for breakfast. His pack brothers would be waiting. They would know instantly what had gone down, if they hadn’t heard. Dean scowled. This shouldn’t feel embarrassing. He was a grown-ass man for fuck’s sake!

But it was their eyes, he imagined, eyes filled with doubt, or possibly horror. Would they think he was out of line, taking Cas to his bed? Or was his position as alpha inappropriate when having … canoodling sessions with a pack brother? Oh God, a guy. He’d had a guy in his bed, in his hands. Lady-killer Dean Winchester had cracked. Couldn’t be bothered to find a chick, so he just, what? rolled over into whatever arms would take him? Is that what they would think?

 

He sighed, wishing to whatever deity was around to give him the strength to not wuss out on this.

 

He stood and finally left his room, the smell of bacon making his tummy rumble.

 

He padded downstairs, hearing voices.

 

“–got the night off at last,” Gabriel was saying. “So we can still celebrate tonight, yeah? It’s not every day Benny turns thirty-nine, huh? Knockin’ on forty, big guy!”

Dean rounded the corner to see Gabriel slapping Benny on the back. They were already at the table chowing down.

“Hold your tongue, brother,” Benny said nonchalantly. “One day you’ll be feelin’ the sting of old man Time.”

“Psh!” Gabriel snorted.

Sam was across from them, shovelling food into his mouth.

Dean waited for them to acknowledge him, his scent. He would definitely smell different.

Balthazar just leaned forward, scooping a massive spoonful of steaming scrambled eggs onto his plate. Bobby, beside him, was reading the morning paper, as always.

And then there …

 

Cas. Dean’s stomach did a bit of a wobbly flip. Dammit, was he fifteen again?

Cas looked unruffled, also eagerly eating his way through a plateful of breakfast goodness.

Bobby looked up as Dean approached.

“Bit late, aren’t we, boy?” He asked, raising a brow.

Dean faltered, waiting for a glare or a look of disdain.

“Well?” Bobby griped. “You gonna siddown, or am I gonna have to let these animals at your portion?”

Sam looked up, pointing urgently at a covered plate next to him. “Cutting it close, Dean. Gabe’s had his eye on your bacon.”

Dean approached warily, going around the table, passing Cas. He couldn’t help trying to scent him, smell himself on Cas, the wolf inside demanding it. There wasn’t much to smell, if he was honest. Cas had also washed up. He’d even shaved. Dean slid into the seat beside Sam. His seat.

No one mentioned the weird smell. Surely Dean hadn’t washed it all off? 

“You look half stoned,” Benny said, making Dean look up. “You all right, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean nodded, slightly perturbed. “Happy Birthday, by the way.”

Benny smiled broadly, “Thanks. Now you’re here, I’m thinkin’ these idiots will lay off now.”

“Oh, come on!” Gabriel cried out, “We get literally one day to treat you like a princess. Give us that.”

Benny just shook his head.

Dean uncovered his plate and his stomach roared its appreciation. Bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. Feast fit for a king. Ah, the little pleasures.

“You want coffee?” Balthazar asked. “Fresh pot just brewed.”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Dean said, standing. Coffee would be freakin’ phenomenal.

He went into the kitchen to retrieve his favourite mug (the black one with his name on it. present from his Mom). The coffee was indeed still hot and steaming and the cream sat beside it. Naw, he liked it black, black as tar if possible.

He poured out the beautifully rich liquid, revelling in it’s freshness. A movement beside him made him jump.

Cas was _right_ beside him.

“Holy hell!” Dean yipped. “Would you make some noise, dude? Freakin’ ninja over here.”

Cas looked at him and gave a small smile. 

“Sorry,” he rumbled, sending memory aftershocks of the voice from last night through Dean.

Dean coughed. His ears felt warm. “Whatever.” he mumbled, watching Cas refill his own mug with coffee before dumping an ass-ton of sugar and cream into the black depths.

The two men said nothing before returning to the table. Dean felt all hot under the collar, uncomfortable in his own skin.

 

“So, plan is,” Gabriel said, pointing his fork at Dean. “Roadhouse for Benny’s shindig. Around nine. You in? We gotta get the homeboy wasted.”

Dean tucked into his breakfast. He nodded, trying to not just scarf the food down. God, he was ravenous!

“You can try, little man,” Benny said, shaking his head, “but we all know you’re the lightweight, not me.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Gabriel said, “Just let loose a little, won’t you?”

Bobby grunted loudly and folded up the newspaper. “You boys better get that run in before we leave then. I don’t want no drunk-ass wolves rustling through town.”

They all nodded in unison. That was a given. A wolf in need of a Change wasn’t meant to get inebriated. Any loose-minded wolf could just mutate at will in any unstable state. Dean was glad he ran the night before. He felt exhausted and would be able to take a nap before their night out.

“what kind of cake do you want?” Balthazar asked. “Chef’s special?”

“Cake? Aw, no man,” Benny laughed. “I don’t need no cake.”

Damn, the bacon was good. Extra crispy and freakin’ delicious. Dean shovelled more onto his plate from the batch left in the centre of the table.

“Hey, cake’s not just for you!” Gabriel said.

“Whoa, Dean,” Sam said, hand suddenly coming to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re gonna choke yourself.”

Dean looked at his baby brother, wondering again how the little tyke from his youth had grown into this responsible and huge adult. Dean swallowed. “‘m hungry,” he mumbled.

“Yes, we can see that,” Bobby intoned gravely. “You look like shit, boy. Maybe you should sit out work today.”

Dean was about to argue, but honestly, the thought of just slamming back into bed seemed too alluring.

“Yeah … maybe,” he grumbled.

“Cas? Can you pass the eggs?” Benny asked.

Cas nodded, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. 

“Thanks,” Benny uttered, taking the proffered serving plate. “Damn fine food.”

“Balthazar, talented as always,” Cas said.

“Amen!” Gabriel said, clapping his hands together in mock-prayer.

Dean just tried to not feel a hint of … something, at those words. 

 

***—-***

 

Dean helped clean up after breakfast. His arms and legs felt leaden, lethargic. Man, maybe he really was out of it. While Sam washed up the big plates, Dean dried. 

 

“So,” Sam said, eyes on his hands as they scrubbed the bacon pan.

Dean looked at him. “So?”

 

Sam just eyed him, brow raised.

 

“What?” Dean groused.

 

Sam just blinked, perhaps a little surprised at the response to what was clearly some kind of probing, _talk-to-me-Dean_ phrase. So what? Dean didn’t want to talk. He was tired and felt like a bag of smashed asses. God, he wanted to just go back to bed.

 

“Nothing, I guess,” Sam responded, taking the blunt-force hint.

 

Dean took special care in drying Cas’ blue mug. It could have just gone into the dishwasher, but somehow ended up in the sink. It was navy blue. Simple. Like Cas.

 

 _Oh God, now I’m comparing him to a ceramic mug,_ Dean thought, beyond himself.

 

By the time the brothers had finished, the kitchen was empty.

 

Dean felt a bit empty.

 

“I’m … gonna go lie down. Call me when we have to leave?” he murmured, leaving the drying cloth to hang on the oven handle.

Sam’s brow had a furrow running through it. “Uh, sure. No problem. I mean, it’s way early, but okay.”

 

Dean couldn’t be bothered to question that. He just stumbled back up to his room, head leaden, eyes tired. Jesus, he needed to be horizontal.

 

He fell face-first onto his bed, feeling a tad bit empty and forlorn.

Why feel sorry for himself? He couldn’t quite place why that was hurting.

 

Sleep didn’t come. He rolled about, trying to get comfy. He had to eventually stand up again and remake the rumpled bed. He also shucked his jeans and slipped on grey sweats. Much better. Fuck decorum, he wasn’t going to work, so he could shirk everything else too. He filled up his water bottle and placed it beside the bed, where it always sat. then he just laid down again, staring up at the ceiling.

Balthazar and Bobby would be heading to work about now. Gabriel probably wouldn’t be sticking around too long, and Sam had patrol with Benny until Benny had his afternoon shift to work in town.

 

Dean breathed out.

 

This sucked. Resting was nice and all, but it still sucked.

 

He lay like that for another hour, sleep not following suit.

 

Dean could smell Cas in his pillow. It was comforting at least. He’d know Cas’ scent anywhere. Every pack brother would know another pack member’s smell. They all smelled of _werewolf_ but underneath all that, they smelled like … like an identity. A scent was like a face, used to identify, even in the dark.

 

Dean’s pillow smelled good.

Unbelievably good.

 

A tap at the door made Dean jump.

 

“Dean?” A muffled voice said.

 

“Yeah? Come in,” Dean responded dejectedly.

 

He didn’t even look up, just heard the door open and someone entering his quiet room. The door quietly clicked shut.

Footsteps across the floor indicated the other person was approaching. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean murmured, still staring at the ceiling. “What’s up?”

The _smell_ of him, oh _God_.

The bed sunk as Cas seemingly decided to climb up onto it. His face appeared above Dean, blue eyes sharp in the filtered morning light.

“I didn’t want to stay outside. Weeding has no allure today,” Castiel said.

Dean couldn’t help smiling, despite himself. “Yeah. Weeding’s never been fun, Cas. You freakin’ nerd.”

Cas shrugged. “I felt … uncomfortable outside.”

Dean frowned.

Cas crawled up the bed beside him and promptly settled in on his side. He looked at Dean with those round, soulful eyes of his and Dean swallowed.

He felt slightly better. 

“Do you mind if I nap with you?” Cas asked quietly. “I am very tired.”

“What’s wrong with your bed?” Dean asked, knowing he shouldn’t.

Cas shrugged again. “I want to nap here.”

“With me.”

“With you.”

Dean smiled then, his unease settling at last. “Okay,” he murmured, unclasping his fingers from where they’d sat atop his chest. He lifted an arm up and above his head and Cas wiggled closer, great big man that he was.

Castiel sighed, pressing his face to Dean’s neck. Dean shivered. Yeah, this felt much better.

 

***—-***

 

When Dean eventually woke up, it was to the sound of someone practically slamming his door down.

 

“Are you two shits still asleep?” Gabriel cried out. “We’re leaving in thirty! Benny’s birthday, you fuckers!” He slammed the door behind him after he’d vacated the room.

 

Dean had been completely startled and once Gabriel was gone, he looked down to make sure Cas wasn’t too.

 

Nope, Cas was still nestled against him, eyes wavering blearily.

 

He looked dishevelled and unbelievably adorable, hair poking this way and that. 

“Did we really sleep all day?” Dean murmured, voice rough and sleepy. He settled back down, nuzzling into Cas’ neck this time. A hand came to rest on his jaw, warm and big.

 

“It appears so,” Cas yawned, chest expanding with the effort.

 

Dean’s hand was under Cas’ shirt, pressed to his ribs. Huh.

 

“I guess this is real,” Dean mumbled, lips pressing to Castiel’s throat.

“Mmm,” Cas rumbled, rolling onto his back. Dean’s hand slipped to that firm stomach. This felt perfect.

 

Clearly both men had needed their rest, conking out mere minutes after Castiel had settled onto Dean’s bed.

 

“Gabe didn’t say anything about … uh, this,” Dean said, inhaling Cas’ scent. He scooted in closer, lipping at Castiel’s jaw.

“It is not uncommon for pack members to keep each other warm,” Cas said.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, in blistering Summer heat, sure.”

Cas shifted, almost purring when Dean’s fingers gently caressed his belly.

“I don’t think Gabriel cares, Dean.”

Dean held his breath a moment. 

“Like, that we napped together?”

“No,” Cas yawned again. “I don’t think he would care if you and I were having sex. He’s not very old-fashioned.”

“Well, Bobby is. And Benny totally is.”

Cas turned his head, forcing Dean to move back a bit so they could see eye-to-eye. Cas had his questioning/confused frown on.

“You worry that they will not approve.” It was not a question.

“I don’t know. This … this thing, it’s, it’s new to me too, Cas. I mean, I don’t regret it, don’t get me wrong. Clearly something happened with you and me. It’s just, like, you know … I’m alpha. And you’re one of my charges. I feel like, being that you’re a dude, it's going to stir shit up a bit more than if you were a chick.”

“Perhaps if you were the female it would also not stir things up?” Oh, Dean could hear the scorn a mile away.

“I’m not saying you’re a chick in this, Cas. Just that–“

“Neither of us is female, Dean. We are both male. This is an equal partnership, as it stands, between two consenting adults. If it’s the homosexual aspect you’re worrying about, you fears may be warranted, but don’t try and hide it under sexual stereotypes about gender roles and their place in a wolf pack, of all things.”

Dean blinked.

“I know this is scary,” Cas continued. “Werewolves are not known for welcoming sexual outliers any better than the average street gang. I know it is uncommon among our kind. But, Dean–“

Cas made a frustrated noise. “–I don’t care. I did not think I had such urges myself. But I can accept them for what they are. Maybe that is just my way. But I also will not feel shame for enjoying this. There is so little of our lives left to live, I don’t want to pretend to be anything other than myself. It makes me happy to lie here with you.”

Dean’s mouth went dry. 

He hadn’t expected such honesty. Maybe it was because Dean was a freakin’ pro at lying to himself, that hearing Cas’ blunt words rattled him. Dean had lived by the law of the pack his whole life. He understood the rules, the expectations and he knew what was considered as untowardly wolf behaviour. Yeah, so it was the twenty-first century, but packs were not known for being particularly forward-thinking. Jeez, it had taken years before Sam could convince Bobby to get internet at the house. But Cas had mentioned this being _scary_. Wolves did not say shit like that.

Dean did not say shit like that. 

“God, Cas,” Dean breathed. “I’m just confused.”

“Does this really confuse you?” Cas breathed softly.

Dean watched those blue eyes skate over his face. 

It’s because Cas had been a mutt. This is what it all came down to. The dark-haired, scruffy werewolf was never brought up with Dean’s rules. He hadn’t had John Winchester for a father, nor a massive pack at his back. Cas had been alone and homeless for most of his life, moving between towns and cities, just hoping to have no more run-ins with pack wolves. If the Lawrence pack hadn’t taken Cas in … God, Dean trembled to think of it. Cas was different, less trusting, and yet more honest, more soulful and more loyal than any mutt had a right to be, considering he hadn’t grown up with any of these pack brothers.

And they all loved him. Dean knew this implicitly. Once Sam accepted him, and Gabriel too, the rest was set in stone. There was a reason they kept Cas. He was worth keeping. This made Dean clench his jaw.

“You’re always right, Cas,” he murmured, hand rubbing at Castiel’s stomach again. “I’m just being a little shit.”

Cas gave a squinty frown.

Dean wanted to kiss him, but … not yet. 

“I shouldn’t be scared,” Dean growled, hand sliding over to grip Castiel’s hip firmly. “I don’t really give a shit what people think anyway.”

“But you care about what the pack thinks.”

Dean just leaned in to nip at Cas’ jaw. “Yeah, well they can fucking pack their shit and leave if they want to,” he growled, tugging Cas closer.

 

***—-***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schmoop! 
> 
> The next chapter will be a fun one. The boys will be heading out for a night of rabble-rousing and mischief! Stay tuned!


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the millions of spelling errors, in this and any earlier chapters. They're usually the worst kind too. The kind where instead of 'kicking ass' it says 'licking ass'. Sigh. 'Tis my lot in life to have precocious spelling errors plague my every waking moment. ;P

The Impala rumbled heavily beneath them as Dean turned into the Roadhouse parking lot. It was already pretty jammed, which meant it would be a bitch to get to the bar at this hour.

 

Dean put the car in park and glanced over at his only passenger.

Sam grinned widely. “You ready to celebrate your best friend’s birthday?” he said.

Dean snorted, “Like a champ.”

 

They exited the car and waited for Bobby and Gabriel to find parking spots. The whole pack was out tonight, which meant a whole lot of trouble. Dean couldn’t help his own grin. His pack, out together again. Just like the good ol’ days, before Sam jettisoned off to California. This sat well with Dean.

 

When Gabriel finally approached with Cas and Balthazar in tow, he crowed. 

“C’mon boys! First round’s on me.”

Benny and Bobby wove their way towards them from the throng of cars. 

Dean couldn’t help but cast his gaze over Castiel instead. The other man was wearing his lightweight, black leather jacket, a grey tee and those jeans that just … _ugh,_ gripped him in _all_ the right places.

“Dean?” Sam asked. The older Winchester blinked. “You want us to go get the drinks while you grab us a table?”

“Uh, yeah!” Dean said too brightly. He cleared his throat. “Patio?”

Sam craned his head to look over at what could be seen of the back patio from the parking lot. “Uh, looks pretty full. If not, aim for a booth?”

 

Dean nodded, “Gotcha.”

 

So while Gabriel and Sam went to swim their way to the overcrowded bar, Dean led the rest of his pack through the at-capacity bar.

“Jo!” Dean hollered over the loud music.

The familiar blonde head whipped round. She smiled widely. “Dean! Boys! Hi!”

She balanced her tray effortlessly, even though it must have had around twelve beers smushed onto it.

Dean grinned wolfishly at her. “Got any tables left for us?”

Jo twisted her lip, “Hrm, patio’s all booked up, unfortunately. But we have the corner booth available. The big one? All you boys in tonight?”

“All heads accounted for,” Dean nodded. “thanks.”

He snapped his finger and waved, indicating Benny, Balthazar, Bobby and Cas should follow.

The end booth was one of the red leather deals with the round table and three-quarter circle booth seat. Just big enough for them all.

The wolves crowded in, shifting up the bench. Bobby groused and chose to sit at the one end, not being a fan of squishing himself between Balthazar and Benny.

Dean pulled up a couple extra chairs. That would ease the mess of having seven massively overgrown men crowding a table.

Dean slid in beside Cas, almost preening at his luck. He hadn’t wanted to make a point of choosing his seat, but as luck would have it, everything worked out _just fine_.

“Do they gotta blast it so loud?” Bobby said gruffly. “Can barely hear myself think.”

“Wolf hearing going, old man?” Balthazar chuckled. 

They could hear each other just fine. Sure, the music was way too amped, but with their hearing, the pack could manage conversation.

“You watch your mouth,” Bobby said.

“Well, well, if it ain’t my favourite rough-housing idiots.”

Dean turned to look at a familiar smiling face.

“Ellen,” he winked. The owner of the Roadhouse smirked back at him, her hand coming to rest on Bobby’s shoulder. 

“Dean Winchester, where’s that beast of a brother ‘o yours?”

Dean made the universal hand signal for booze-drinking. “Stocking up.”

She grinned. “Good. Glad to see y’all out tonight. What’s the occasion?”

“Aw, come now,” Benny groaned as almost every one of them pointed at him like fools. 

“Got ourselves a birthday boy,” Bobby said.

Ellen’s brows rose and Dean could swear he saw an evil twinkle in her eye. “Do we now? _Well,_ Benny LaFitte, you may want to be on the lookout for a birthday treat or two.”

“Please, no,” Benny sighed. “I don’t need a big hubbub made of this.”

“Too late,” Dean smiled.

Ellen laughed, “I’ll see what I can do.” She leaned in once the others started joking around and whispered near Dean’s shoulder.

“Just a heads-up. We’ve got a wolf in here somewhere. Unfamiliar. Seems like it might be a mutt, but just incase, if you boys spot him, let me know.”

Dean nodded, face hardening. “Right. I’ll keep my nose up.”

That was something they definitely did not need. Dean decided to keep that to himself, not wanting to mess with the high spirits for the evening.

Gabriel and Sam reappeared with a tray of beers and another tray of what appeared to be tequila shots.

“Ah, tequila,” Balthazar hummed, helping to pass the small glasses along. “Man’s greatest downfall.”

“Tequila?” Gabriel added, sliding the now empty tray onto a stray chair nearby. “I think you meant to say ‘women’. Women are the greatest, most terrible weakness to any red-blooded man.”

“Maybe for you, shortstack,” Dean barked, laughing. “the rest of us are doin’ quite fine.”

“Gotta add to that, myself,” Benny intoned. “I ain’t never seen anyone try his work on so many women and fail every time.”

“Oh, yeah, okay, nice one, guys,” Gabriel retorted, pulling up his chair. “Let’s take a stab at my skills. My mad, awesome, chick-magnet skills.”

The boys all laughed.

“Regardless,” Balthazar laughed. “It’s Benny’s birthday.”

Dean nodded, raising his own shot glass. “Yeah. To Benny, the best second and best friend a guy could ever have.”

“You sexy motherfucker,” Gabriel added.

“Agreed,” Castiel said warmly.

“And a damn fine judge of cajun chicken,” Bobby said.

“To Benny!” Sam crowed.

They all swigged back their tequila in one go. Ugh. Terrible shit.

“ _Damn_ ,” Dean coughed. “The hell kind of tequila is that?”

“Tastes like battery acid,” Bobby said, wincing.

Gabriel shrugged. “I was paying.”

“So he ordered the cheapest,” Sam added, making his sour-ass face.

“Appreciate it, really,” Benny chuckled, slamming his glass down. 

Dean washed away the disgusting shot with a swig of beer. He shifted in his seat, getting comfortable for a long night. Sure, they’d all start out here, as a group, but by night’s end, they’d probably be a fucking mess. Wouldn’t be the first time someone got carried home or had to get home fresh from a walk of shame.

Cas’ thigh was pressed against his own, and Dean warmed at the sensation. He looked at Cas and grinned.

Castiel was drinking his own beer, but did blink at Dean’s scrutiny. He swallowed and Dean bit his own lip, watching that throat.

“Problem?” Cas said, bringing his bottle back down.

Dean’s gaze flicked between Cas’ eyes and lips. 

“Not one,” Dean murmured.

 

After the food arrived and more drinks had been drunk, Dean felt himself settle. The Roadhouse was a damn sight to behold. On a warm night like this, it brought out all the drinkers, dancers and party animals.

Sam burped loudly, then covered his mouth.

“Oops,” he mumbled, eyes wide.

Gabriel laughed. “Lovely.”

“Real gentleman over here,” Bobby added.

Dean was full, his burger satisfying his need for sustenance. He hadn’t had lunch and neither had Cas, apparently. The dark-haired man had seriously put away that three-pound plate of hot wings. He was currently licking his fingers, wiping intermittently with a wet wipe.

“Hey, you got some…” Dean leaned over and grabbed the wipe before swiping it across Cas’ chin.

“Thanks,” Cas murmured. “That was delicious.”

“Didn’t know you liked hot wings,” Dean said, balling up the wipe and throwing it at Sam’s head.

“Mmm,” Cas rumbled, raising his finger as he swigged his beer. He raised his brow at whatever waitress was passing. More beer. “I like hot food. Not spicy, but hot. Burns in a good way.”

“Oh, I know,” Dean all but purred.

Cas looked at him. Dean was being super quiet, but still. Cas’ lips were pinker than usual, the hot sauce clearly tingling. 

Cas even smiled, his lips curving deliciously. God, what was he _like_? 

“Hey! Puppy-eyes, pay attention,” Gabriel snapped.

Dean looked at Gabe like he wanted to gouge his eyes out.

“We’re thinking of more shots. Benny’s not nearly trashed enough,” Gabriel seemed unfazed by Dean’s annoyance.

Benny had had quite a few drinks already, but true to form, he wasn’t very drunk at all.

“You and Dean, I swear,” Sam shook his head. “You could drink this bar dry and not fall over.”

“What can I say?” Benny shrugged. “You people want to pay, I’ll drink what you give.”

“How about those minty-chocolatey shots, what’re they called?” Gabriel pushed on.

“Polar Bears,” Balthazar said. “Creme de Cacao and Peppermint Schnapps.”

“Yeah, that. Those.”

“What now?” Dean made a disbelieving face. 

“Oh, they’re good,” Gabriel said. “And they don’t make your breath taste like ass.”

“‘Cos you definitely know what ass tastes like,” Dean said.

“Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it,” Gabriel said with a devilish grin. Dean didn’t really want to know what the man meant.

“All right, fine,” Dean sighed dramatically. “This round’s on me.”

“Oh, mighty alpha,” Balthazar laughed.

“We accept this gift, this blessing,” Bobby added.

“Shut your pie-holes!” Dean groused, shifting so he could get out. “Seven polar what sits comin’ up.”

“Polar bears,” Sam said.

“Baby seals. Got it.”

Cas chuckled and that made Dean smirk. _I am hilarious._

Getting to the bar was another adventure entirely. He had to actually, physically move a chick out of his way. She gave a squeak, her friends looking surprised. Once they got a good look at him, though, they just got all, like, coy or some shit. 

Too young, Dean decided. A lot of college kids were at the bar tonight. Offset the usual tone.

Dean ground to a halt when a smell passed his nose. 

Wolf.

He sniffed, trying to figure out its location.

Ellen was leaning across the bar, drinks towel thrown over her shoulder. God, if Dean was faced with that look she was giving? Man, he’d be heading for the hills, tail between his legs. That must be the guy.

Dean squeezed past two drunk frat boys, ears picking up Ellen’s last words.

“-You best be gettin’ your ass outta town, pronto, if you know what’s good for you,” she said sharply. That woman was not one to mess with. The guy sitting across from her was pretty small. Slight was probably a better word. He wore a simple shirt over a t-shirt, dirty jeans and sneakers and couldn’t be much younger than Dean.

“You know this is pack territory, right?” Ellen continued.

“Yeah, I guess,” the guy said. “But you’re not … you’re not pack?”

Ellen cocked a brow at the idiot. “I ain’t none of your business.”

“But _you_ definitely are mine,” Dean said, coming to stand beside the guy, eyes dark.

The werewolf looked up, clearly surprised at Dean’s surprise approach. He nostrils flared and his eyes widened. If he’d been in his wolf skin, his hair would’ve probably been standing on end. _That’s right,_ Dean thought. _That’s alpha you smell, little boy._  

“Uh,” the guy uttered, getting to his feet hastily. His hands went up like a shot, palms out. “No harm! No foul! I was just visiting.”

“Boy here says he came in for a drink,” Ellen said to Dean.

“You lost?” Dean said, voice deep and grating. “Cos that’s about the only excuse you got comin’ in here.”

The guy’s brow shone with perspiration. “I, was, I was just passing through. Swear!”

Dean’s nose scrunched at the acrid fear flowing off the guy. Must be a mutt. He smelled weird, like, like he was wearing a cover. Cologne, maybe. Smelled fucking awful.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked, stepping up.

“Sh-Shaun,” the guy said.

“Well, Shaun, how’s about you pay for your drink, add a little tip here for wastin’ Ellen’s time? Maybe then you should walk calmly out that bar door, freedom only steps away?”

Shaun blinked fearfully. “I-I can go?”

Dean scowled. “Yeah. go. Jesus, kid. Didn’t anyone ever tell you if it ain’t your pack, it ain’t your territory? Hustle!”

The man jumped and grabbed for his wallet, throwing a twenty on the counter.

“When I say out this bar, you know I mean outta town, right?” Dean drawled, leaning his elbow against the bar, all six foot somethin’ of him radiating alpha status.

Shaun nodded vigorously. “Yes! Got it! I’m gone!”

And with that, the guy pretty much scuttled out of the Roadhouse, figurative tail between his legs.

Ellen gave a cluck of her tongue and slid the twenty in her till. “Nice job there, boy. That alpha title looks good on you.”

Dean turned to her and winked. “Damn right.”

Ellen eyed him then said, “You know, I worry about you. This business, this pack? You gotta be careful, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m serious, boy. You, well, you ain’t your dad. Which is good, I think. but he had your mom way back when, don’t forget that.”

Dean felt his brow furrow. “Ellen, don’t–“

“Just sayin’!” Ellen raised both hands. “Not many alphas woulda let me and Jo run this place without being pack, you know? We appreciate that.”

Dean looked at her carefully. “You do a better place runnin’ this joint than Zachariah ever did, fatass piece of shit he was.”

Ellen laughed loudly. “Oh, my boy, you are a darlin’.”

Dean stood tall again, patting down his jacket. “Yeah, well, I’m not just a pretty face.” He pulled out his wallet.

“Uh-huh?” Ellen raised both brows. “Those ladies over there have been eyein’ your ass this entire time, by the way.”

Dean twisted about, only to see a trio of women standing around one of the small cocktail tables. They all made to look elsewhere suddenly, smothering their embarrassment. 

Dean turned back to Ellen, leaning forward fully this time. He spread his legs and wiggled his ass.

He grinned and slapped down some cash. “Might as well give them a show, huh?”

Ellen smacked his shoulder with her drinks towel. “Don’t be a jackass. You gotta get a girl sometime, Dean.”

“Mmmm, nah,” he rumbled with a grin. “I’m good.”

That stopped Ellen. She eyed him warily, obviously trying to interpret why the hell Dean Winchester, breaker of hearts and figurative panty-collector, was shunning the attention of three very pretty women. 

“Don’t ask,” Dean said. “I came here for shots. Fourteen baby bear minty-arctic-whatevers. If you don’t mind.”

 

***—-***

 

Sam was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the table to ensure he didn’t fall off his chair.

God, tonight was shaping up to be a helluva night.

Most of them were pretty far gone, the alcohol easing the way. Gabriel was regaling them all with his wacky-ass tales of what really went on at the club he worked at. Everyone was laughing like fools and Benny was definitely enjoying himself.

After Jo had brought round his bottle of whiskey with a lit candle jammed into the lid, it had all gone pretty tipsy from there onwards.

Dean laughed loudly as Gabriel made hand motions to help describe the crazy couple he’d caught trying to screw in the club bathroom. God, everything was hilarious. Everything was great, especially Cas. Cas was laughing and drinking and talking too.

Dean had listened to another of Gabe’s stories about how he had called Cas to come get him from some nutjob chick’s house that one time. And how Cas had to, like, scale balconies and shit to get Gabe out of her apartment before she threw him out herself.

“Best baby brother in the world!” Gabe cried out. “Cas, the ass-saver.”

Dean grinned at Castiel, who looked sheepish at the age-old story. It must please him to hear Gabriel call him his _baby brother_ even if the two were not related by blood.

Dean felt a warmth blossom in his chest at Cas’ pleasure. Being accepted always felt good. And Cas was beside Dean, all jeans and flesh and heat. It was amazing.

Dean even had the balls to slide a hand down Cas’ thigh, letting it rest there. Cas jumped a little, muscles flexing under Dean’s fingers. Mmmm.

Dean’s eyes met those piercing blue ones and he couldn’t help smiling.

“Enjoying yourself, I see,” Cas said.

“Always,” Dean rumbled, sliding his hand along that firm leg, appreciating the strength beneath. 

Cas’ pupils totally dilated and his smell was just _intoxicating._

 _“Dean,”_ Castiel warned.

“What?” Dean asked in mock innocence. He shifted, knowing full well that in the dimly-lit bar, no one could see his roving hand. As he took a swig of beer, he slid said hand higher.

Castiel barely held in the gasp that belied his surprise. Dean grinned into his drink, feeling the bulge that now sat comfortably under his palm. He gave a squeeze.

Cas’ breathing hitched.

He wriggled a bit, perhaps to get away, but it only added to the sensation.

Dean kneaded Cas’ groin, feeling him twitch to life. Cas scent clouded Dean’s sense, and he didn’t catch what Gabe said next.

“Hey!” Gabe snapped a finger in Dean’s face.

Dean blinked, then scowled, annoyed at being interrupted. “What? Asshole.”

“Ooh, snappy,” Gabriel snarked. “Guy’s here to see Cas.” He jutted a thumb over his shoulder.

God, Dean had been so focused on just _touching_ Cas that he hadn’t noticed some guy standing behind Sam.

Dean peered at the stranger. Was he familiar?

“Yes?” Dean asked pointedly. “Can I help you?”

“Uh,” the guy blinked, clearly nervous. His brown eyes flicked towards Castiel. “I just, thought I’d say hi to Castiel. We, uh, we met before?”

Cas leaned forward, getting a better look at the stranger. He squinted. Then his eyes widened. “Oh, you. You’re Rocky.”

 _Rocky?_ Who the fuck was Ro–

Dean’s jaw clenched and his hand shifted on Cas, sliding down his leg, fingers slipping in-between those thighs. He tightened his grip, wanting to pull Cas closer, even if it was pretty much impossible.

“Yes, you remembered! Awesome,” the guy, Rocky said, smiling. Dean wanted to break all his perfectly white teeth. “You, uh, you have time to talk? Get a drink?” He glanced at the table of men. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“But you did anyway,” Dean bit out.

“Dean, don’t be rude,” Sam muttered.

Shit. Dean eyed the guy. Heavy, well-built, seems nice. Ugh. And that look he was giving Cas? That right there was a hook-line-and-sinker kinda look. This dude was totally head-first in … whatever with Cas. Not cool.

“Maybe next time, Chuckles,” Dean said. “We’re kind of celebrating here.”

“Hmm,” Rocky hummed, thinking. “Okay. Sure. Let me just-“ he reached into his jeans and pulled out a wallet, rifling through it before brandishing what looked to be a business card. “My cell’s on there. If you wanna hang out.” He placed it on the table, clearly indicating it was for Castiel. Cas leaned around Dean and took it, the bastard.

“I’ll consider it,” Cas said with a smile.

Rocky gave an awkward nod/bow thing and finally just backed away. Even if he wasn’t a werewolf, he clearly still didn’t want to turn his back on Dean’s petulant glare.

 

Silence reigned before Sam gave Dean _a look_.

“Well, that was awkward as all get-out,” Gabriel uttered.

“He was totally mackin’ on you, Cas!” Dean turned to glare at the man in question. Cas was reading the card.

“He’s a sales manager at a paper recycling plant. Huh. Interesting.”

“Interesting?” Dean all but growled.

“Dean, calm down,” Sam said softly. 

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean snapped. “Why’s no one else bothered by the way that guy was hounding Cas?”

The others looked at one another.

“Uh, I wouldn’t be callin’ that ‘hounding’, brother,” Benny offered.

“The guy was just saying hi,” Sam added.

“He was _clearly_ hitting on Cas!” Dean hissed, snatching the card from Castiel.

“Hey-“ Cas said.

“Dude,” Gabriel said, “Let it go.”

Dean just flicked the card over his shoulder. “Never mind. All gone.”

Bobby shook his head. “Are you out of your gourd, boy? Don’t get all hot and bothered-”

“I have to agree with Benny,” Balthazar interrupted. “The young man seemed nothing short of polite. Besides, isn’t he the one from the patio a few weeks ago?”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah!”

“Oh, him!” Gabriel crowed, “Oh yeah, he totally wants in Cas’ pants.”

“My pants are for me only,” Cas muttered, clearly annoyed with the conversation. He pushed at Dean’s hand, getting it off his leg. “I need to use the facilities. Move, Dean.”

“Hey. What?” Dean blinked. Cas pushed at his shoulder. “You are not going after him.”

“I’m going to pee, Dean. _Move_.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Castiel glared at Dean. His dark brows lowered over an annoyed expression. Dean swallowed.

“Ah, hell. _Fine,”_ Dean shifted and scooted out of the booth.

Cas just slipped out and left.

“The hell’s the matter with you?” Sam asked, eyeing his brother. “You treat Cas like property and it’ll get you in trouble, you know.”

Dean glared at his brother. “I wasn’t–“

“Oooooh, yes you were, Dean-o,” Gabriel added on. “I wouldn’t be doing that with Cas, no way.”

“He’s not _property_ ,” Dean hissed, feeling his face flush. God. He faltered. “I wasn’t–oh shit, was I? Guys? C’mon.”

“Hey, just because a dude’s flirting with Cas doesn’t mean you got the right to tell them to fuck off,” Sam said. “Cas doesn’t need you to defend him.”

“I know _that!_ ” Dean cried. He felt a cold rock of regret sink into his stomach. They had a point. Shit, they really did.

“Guys…” Dean looked on morosely.

“You done fucked up,” Bobby sighed.

The rest kind of nodded. Crap.

“Should I go after him?”

“You want a broken nose?” Benny asked with a smirk. “that Castiel’s got a mean right hook.”

Grrr. Okay, fine. Dean stood up. 

“Fine, fine. Maybe I should get some fresh air. Sammy, order another round. And you,” here he pointed at Benny, “I’m gonna get your stupid-ass birthday present from the car. Was gonna wait til after, but what the hell, might as well embarrass you now.”

 

The others just kind of nodded. Dean left the table with stiff shoulders, fully aware that they were all watching him go, in the opposite direction of the men’s room of course.

 

***—-***

 

The night air wasn’t much better than the warm as all hell bar, but at least there was a  breeze.

Dean rolled his shoulders, trying to ease his tensions. Maybe he had overreacted. 

 

Cas was just too nice, though, taking that douche’s card. Not like he was gonna call him, right? 

Dean dug in his jacket for his keys.

He walked down the slope of the parking lot, wishing he’d parked closer, not that it had been possible.

He was about to slip between two SUVs when a sharp whistle made him stop.

Turning sharply, he saw some guys standing just a bit further down the drive. He frowned. “The hell?’

Then the wind changed direction and he got a lungful.

“Shit,” he hissed under his breath.

The four men approached and Dean moved away from the cars, not wanting to be boxed in. He looked to the side, checking if any other people were about. This was bad.

“Lookie here,” one of the men drawled, his accent thick, his arms thicker. “You just wander out all by your lonesome, huh?”

“And here we were, hoping to just follow your ass back to whatever hellhole you live in instead.”

Dean stared at the men. Wolves. Very clearly a collection of wolves.

“You got a problem?” Dean snapped gruffly.

The tall one at the back snorted. “Not much for an alpha, are you?”

Ah, so they knew who he was.

“What’re you even doing out here all alone, little man?” the cowboy-sounding one added. “Ain’t your pack waitin’ for you?’

Dean smirked, eyeing the four of them, his gaze finally settling on the shortest one. The guy from the bar. 

“You little shit,” Dean smirked at him. “Scoping out the joint, huh? Clever little runt.”

the kid, Shaun, wilted a little.

“Fuck you,” Cowboy said. “You’re talking to me, now.”

“The hell I am,” Dean said, all nonchalance. “You idiots don’t get what it means to be in pack territory, huh? Dropped on your heads one too many times, or what?”

The three older one scowled. 

“We know exactly where we are,” Tall guy said. “But where’s your pack, huh? We didn’t think we’d get our chance so soon.”

“Chance? What chance? Only thing you’ve got coming is a swift kick to the nuts, buddy.”

The hell with these guys. Dean could feel his hackles rising, his teeth on edge. Four uninvited wolves, on his territory. No way, nuh-uh, not cool. They had to go.

“We’ve heard about you, Dean Winchester,” the last one, the redhead murmured. He had shifty eyes and sneer to rival Satan’s. “Got quite the reputation. Thought we’d pop in for a visit.”

“Oh did you now?” Dean smiled broadly, teeth visible. “bunch of mutts like you? What? Got ideas of grandeur? Or looking for some extra puppy chow?”

The four of them scowled this time, even the runt, Shaun. No werewolf liked being compared to a dog. Dogs were pets, lowly canines not worth anything against the power and wrath of a wolf. 

“I’m gonna break his fucking neck,” Cowboy growled.

Dean tensed, full wolf side breaking through the wall. “I’d like to see you try, dipshit.”

The guy leapt forward with a snarl, taking a swing at Dean. 

Dean ducked and used the idiot’s momentum against him, yanking his arm forward, slamming him into the nearest Corolla. Dean barely had a moment to turn before one of the others slammed his foot into Dean’s back, knocking the Winchester to the ground. Dean rolled, survival mode kicking in. Once on his feet, he grinned. 

“Four against one, huh? Nice odds.”

“We’re not here to just beat the shit out of you. We’re here to fuck shit up.”

Tall guy sounded like _such_ a tool. “For real?” Dean cocked his head to the side with an amused look. “You might wanna go back to school. Seems you missed somethin’ important, going by that lame-ass war cry. I doubt–“

Dean grunted as Cowboy reappeared, leaping on Dean’s back and throwing his full weight into the alpha. Dean fell heavily, getting the wind knocked out of him. His hands scrabbled at the gravel as the meaty asshole yanked at his hair.

Dean snarled and kicked out, dislodging the heavy bastard. His elbow flew up and Dean heard a _crunch._ Bingo. That felt like a jawbone.

The man howled and rolled off, clutching at his face.

“You little piece of shit!” he hissed, immediately aiming a kick at Dean’s head.

Dean tried to roll away but instead felt hands grasp his ankle and _yank._ Two of the wolves pulled him upright. One pulled his shoulders back, pinning him and the other punched at his torso. Dean wheezed painfully, then slammed his head back.

Another howl rent the night air as the tall fucker stumbled back. The smell of coppery blood filled the air. The redhead aimed a punch and Dean just managed to block, then another left hook came at him, catching his cheek in a solid hit. Dean followed immediately, bending low and slamming his elbow into the guy’s gut, ignoring the flood of pure pain rushing across his cheekbone. Then another fist to the groin. Low blow, but what’s a guy to do? Redhead fell forward, face a mixture of agony and rage.

“You can’t do this, boys,” Dean laughed roughly, breath heaving. 

“You don’t fucking deserve a pack,” Cowboy snarled, spitting. “The things we’ve heard? You ain’t got the chops to keep this place alive. You inherited this fucking pack, right? That’s all we know, all that’s important. Cut the pack down to nothin’!”

“Easy pickings,” tall guy snapped, lunging at Dean. His mouth and chin were covered in blood from when Dean smashed his nose in. Dean managed to block his hits, pushing the tall guy back, but at least one blow met its mark. Dean’s head spun and his jaw _throbbed_.

He stumbled, eyes seeing double. More than enough hits to the head and face, and Dean’d be incapacitated. Sam always berated him for that, reckless fighting. Less head-butting, more blocking, he always complained.

“Ugh,” Dean grunted as someone snapped his arm back, twisting it behind his back. Another hand yanked at his hair and shoved. Dean fell painfully to his knees, wincing.

He couldn’t move, he could barely see.

The stench of these wolves was revolting. They were not pack, not family. Dean couldn’t let them get away with this. This was _his_ territory. No one was going to fuck that up, not even a bunch of mutts.

“Hey Assbutt,” a rough voice growled, startling them. Redhead, who was standing before Dean suddenly stumbled and fell back, a sickening crunch breaking around him.

“The _fuck?_ ” Tall guy howled. “Did you just throw a fucking beer bottle at him?!”

Oh _God_ , Dean could smell him. Cas was … was throwing beer bottles? The hell?

“The hell’s wrong with you, man?” Tall guy yelled angrily.

“So many things,” Castiel growled, striding up to the guy. “Get away from him.”

Oh, Dean would have shivered in delight at that voice, if only he wasn’t wincing from having half his hair torn out.

“Take him out!” Cowboy yelled, behind Dean. “Before he calls the others.”

“Oh, scary, huh?” Dean cooed. Cowboy yanked his arm again and Dean hissed.

He looked up, catching Cas’ face. Dean had never, _ever_ seen that look before. That, right there was pure, unadulterated murderous intent. Cas’ brow was deep, his jaw clenched.

Hot as all hell.

Tall guy swung a fist at Cas and Dean almost gasped, fearing. Cas dodged fast and grabbed the man’s arm and twisted. The wolf fell to one knee, howling. “Wait! Wait! Shit!” He howled some more when Cas twisted his arm again. The other man’s fist flailed, missing Cas every time. Cas grabbed his face in his palm, fingers digging into cheek. “Get. Away. From him.”

He shoved and the man fell back, knocking his head on the ground. He didn’t move.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. “Behind-“

Redhead roared, his face covered in more blood, scratches torn into his skin. He meant to grab at Castiel, probably throw him down, but Cas just twisted, right fist swinging wide, outwards. Redhead ducked and Dean felt his stomach drop.

But Cas knew what he was doing, his left fist kept with the swing, expecting Redhead to drop down and in one slam, his fist met the idiot’s face, knocking him aside like a piece of meat.

“Jesus,” Cowboy squeaked behind Dean. Cas looked up, flexing his fist, long fingers clicking.

Then he looked up, saw Dean still held back, and approached. 

Cowboy tugged Dean’s hair and Dean gritted his teeth at the pain. _Shit_. That _hurt!_  

“You let him go,” Cas said, voice calm and dark. “And I won’t dislodge all your teeth.”

“Back off,” Cowboy hissed. “You crazy motherfucker.”

Cas’ head tilted, eyes squinting dangerously. Oh Holy hell. Dean really shouldn’t be enjoying this, but _damn._  

“You fucking stay back!” Cowboy yelled. “I got your alpha, huh? I could snap his damn neck! Then where would you be? Fucking up shit creek without a damn–“

BAM!

Cowboy flew back as Castiel’s fist connected. Dean was released, wobbling on his knees. He regained his balance and just … sat down. Cas walked past him, making sure the fat bastard was out cold. Dean looked about him, gaze bleary. One, two prone bodies. One guy with a head injury for memory’s sake, another with _beer bottle_ fragments in his damn face. Holy shitballs.

Cas reappeared. He crouched down in front of Dean, eyes scanning the alpha’s face.

“They jumped me,” Dean grinned.

Cas frowned, fingers coming up to touch Dean’s cheeks. “You’re hurt,” he growled. Dean could hear the rumble, the possessive rage boiling under Castiel’s words. He felt a shiver rush up his spine, a thrill in every way.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, you’re awesome.”

Cas looked into his eyes. “Dean–“

He was cut off by a loud cry.

“DEAN!”

“What the–?”

Loud footsteps, running. 

“‘Bout time you idjits showed up,” Dean smirked, trying to stand. Cas hauled him up, eyes not leaving his face. “You missed one helluva show!”

“Dean!” 

Sam appeared, almost pushing Cas aside to get at his brother. Worry was etched into his every feature. “What the hell happened? Oh my God, your face.”

“Beautiful, ain’t it?” Dean smiled wolfishly.

“This isn’t funny,” Sam snapped. “Who are these guys?”

“Ugh, they reek,” Benny said, foot nudging one of the bodies. 

Gabriel whistled. “Dude…”

Bobby had grabbed the little one, Shaun, by his collar and hauled him over to them. He scrambled weakly, eyes wide, not unlike a puppy being held by the scruff of its neck.

“You, little man, have some explaining to do,” Bobby snarled.

Shaun _may_ or may not have wet himself.

 

***—-***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah. Now onto the next chapter. ;)


	8. chapter 8

Dean hissed at the touch of antiseptic against his cheek.

“Damnit, Cas,” He huffed. “I’m fine.”

Castiel just kept that frowny/anxious look going, eyebrows furrowed and dark.

They had made it back to the house an hour ago, and Dean had been hustled onto the patio so his ‘nurse’ could attend to his ‘baby bumps’, as Bobby called them.

The rest of the pack was clearly grilling the Shaun kid, if the noise from within the house was anything to go by. With their super hearing, Dean and Castiel could hear the exchange clearly. 

“So they thought they could just jump me, somehow overpower the rest of you guys and what? Take over the pack territory?” Dean said for lack of anything else to say. Cas was barely talking. “Dude,” Dean groused, pushing Cas’ hand away. He stared up hard at that face now so familiar to him. “I’m. Fine.”

Cas stood, dropping the cotton ball onto the patio table. He stared down at Dean. “You were ambushed by mad, dangerous mutts,” his said. Dean wouldn’t lie if asked if that voice did _something_ to him. It’s like Cas was all overprotective and shit. Like Sammy, when the youngest wolf had thrown the Shaun kid into Bobby’s truck like a piece of meat. _Always the quiet ones,_ Dean thought to himself.

“Yeah, but they didn’t get much outta me, did they? A couple bruises? Seriously?”

“You could have been badly hurt, Dean.”

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Coulda, woulda, shoulda.”

“They were going to kill you,” Cas said. “They were planning to take out our alpha.”

“Your alpha?” Dean queried, holding back a smirk.

Cas pursed his lips. “My alpha.”

Dean did smile then, all smugness and glee. “You were quite the little kick-ass ninja out there, Cas. Who knew?”

Castiel just grumbled as he packed up the first-aid kit.

“Hey,” Dean said, tugging at Cas’ elbow. The other wolf looked at him. “Your alpha is fine. I’m good, I’m whole and I’m still kind of drunk, actually.”

A loud crash made them both look toward the closed glass patio door. Someone was throwing furniture around.

“Sammy.”

“Sam,” Cas said at the same time, almost resignedly.

“Boy can certainly throw his weight around when he wants,” Dean chuckled.

Cas just nodded and pulled a patio chair over so he could sit near Dean.

“You not gonna let me go in there and scare the kid?” Dean asked. “Or you think you did a good enough job?”

Cas blinked slowly before answering. “I don’t … think that would be wise. I’m not sure I trust myself to handle the situation effectively.”

“You pretty mad, huh?” Dean cocked a brow. 

Cas just nodded.

“Cool,” Dean said.

 

The patio door slid open suddenly revealing Balthazar. “Well, that went swimmingly,” he said jovially. “Boy knows hardly anything. Got roped in by the other big mutts. Not really dangerous himself.”

Castiel stood suddenly and Dean grabbed his forearm. “He is part of their … mess.” Cas growled. “Just because he is young–“

“I know, I know,” Balthazar threw both hands up. “Bobby’s sorting that out. Not sure if … well, you know.”

And Dean did know. The kid was not getting out of this alive. Any attack on Dean is considered grounds for immediate disposal. A part of Dean wondered about the kid, the life he was living, the choices he had to make …

“Maybe we can try talking-“ he began before Cas turned to him, eyes ablaze.

“No, Dean,” Cas said roughly. For the first time in a very long time, Dean could see the wolf in Cas pacing behind that blue gaze. The black wolf that harboured every dangerous, territorial urge was making itself heard. “He is a dangerous mutt. We cannot let him leave.”

“But Cas, you were–“

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas said, defying the alpha uncharacteristically. “I was indeed a mutt, but I never plotted to kill another person, let alone ambush an alpha like some animal.”

“But you’re willing to have this kid die?”

Cas said nothing.

“Well, he’s not exactly a ‘kid’,” Balthazar intoned. “Just looks all cute and cuddly. Probably why they recruited him to scout out the Roadhouse in the first place.”

“What?” Dean frowned.

“Seems little Shaun inside was told to make sure the Lawrence pack was present, then determine which of us was actually the alpha. Lucky chance he met you on the first go. With Ellen, yes?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “At the bar. Seemed harmless.”

“Hey, he’s not a rocket scientist,” Balthazar said, “But he knew what he was getting into. Seems the barbarians were aiming to start their own pack, though heaven knows how that works. Can you imagine? A bunch of ill-bred mutts trying to make-believe they have pack blood?”

He turned to Cas. “No offence,” he added.

Benny appeared. 

“Up to speed?” he asked. “How’s the head?”

Dean shrugged. 

Benny crouched and looked Dean over. He was Dean’s Second, so his very first concern would always be the alpha. He gave a low whistle. “Not much compared to the damage you handed them.”

Dean laughed then. “Oh no, that was _all_ Cas.”

Benny looked at Cas and stood tall. “Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean said, pride seeping into every syllable. “Big Bad Cas.”

Benny smiled. He slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Good on ya, brother,” he said.

“Were you the cause of that one guy with a face full of glass?” Balthazar asked conversationally. “Not something Dean’s known for.”

“I’m known for breaking noses and breakin’ hearts!” Dean crowed.

Even Benny rolled his eyes.

Cas shrugged. 

“You done good,” Benny murmured. “Real good.” He turned to Dean. “Sorry I wasn’t there,” he said.

“Ah, forget it,” Dean waved him off. “Bastards got their asses handed to them.”

“So what are we doing with the tied up morons in the truck?” Balthazar asked Benny.

Benny knitted his fingers together before stretching out his arms, the knuckles cracking loudly. “Ah, well. You know.”

Dean was silent.

Yeah. They knew.

 

***—-***

 

The wolves dealt with the interlopers while Dean relaxed with Cas outside. 

It was so late and Dean could feel his buzz fading. He opened his jaw wide, feeling the tug of his tight skin across the swelling bruises. 

He looked over at Cas.

“Hey,” he snapped his fingers to get the other man’s attention. “You okay, man?”

Cas stared at Dean, his eyes seemed unfocused.

“Cas?”

 

“I used to be a mutt,” Cas said, voice dry and heavy.

Dean cocked a brow. “Yeah? So?”

“I could have easily been roped into something like this. I can understand why you don’t want the young one dead, but Dean…”

Cas’ eyes softened, even as they darkened. He had the sort of gaze that reminded Dean of the ‘window to the soul’ business people ragged on about in poetry and movies. There was pain and fear, maybe memories, in there.

“Dean, I cannot let some person live after they’ve basically sworn to get you killed. This is my pack and you are our alpha. We have to make other mutts understand. No one should _ever_ think we are vulnerable, that our alpha is a target.”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean said, “I get that. We gotta do what we gotta do. But you ain’t anything like those jackwads. Believe me, none of them woulda ever made it pack-side.”

“They are typical of mutts, though,” Cas said.

Dean glanced at the garden, feeling the silence wrap around them. “Cas, I know we rag on mutts, like, a _lot_ , but you know you’re pack now, right? You’re family. You’re not mutt.”

“I understand,” Cas said. “And I am very grateful.” He looked down at his hands. “Every moment, I am grateful.”

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming along?” Dean sighed.

They used to argue about this, years ago. Back when Cas was up for integration into the pack. The others were all on board, and Dean was on his own, still uneasy with letting a mutt into their lives. Dean had felt back then that Cas wasn’t too bothered either way, like the pack could take him or leave him. He hadn’t even _asked_ to be accepted, just had Sam and Gabriel campaigning for him. Dean had felt like the mutt-Cas wasn’t super loyal, or particularly useful. This had been a major argument piece. 

“Look,” Dean added. “I know it took you forever to accept pack life. Maybe it wasn’t really what you wanted, but it’s worked out, right?” 

Cas looked up at him. 

Dean barrelled on, “Like, you have everything you need. Yeah, okay, you have to answer to, well, me, but you got brothers, family, right?”

Cas had been independent his entire life, something Dean never really _got_. Dean could only imagine that joining pack felt like Cas would be giving that up. Like, Cas was still prone to wandering off and not leaving notes. As if he still felt that nobody cared about where he was or what would happen to him. Dean used to lose his shit about that all the time. He would yell at Cas, berate him for his carelessness, his inability to check in. He felt now that what really terrified Dean was losing a pack member. Cas was _his_ damn responsibility. Maybe he’d never actually said that out loud, but then again, he _was_ Dean Winchester.

“I know I’m hard on you, sometimes,” Dean murmured. “But it’s–“

“Dean,” Cas said, standing and coming over to crouch in front of the alpha. He stared up at Dean like a flower turning to the sun. 

“No, Cas,” Dean interrupted, “I know I’m not the perfect alpha. It’s hard answering to some dude who knows jack shit. Believe me, I know. And I know it took you forever to want to agree to pack life, but we need you, y’know? I know I fuck up a lot and yell and drink and freakin’ stir things up–“

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas pushed on, “ _You_ are my alpha. I accepted you as alpha a long time ago. Perhaps I am not as forward as I should be, but I still have moments where I don’t believe you’ve accepted me into your pack. It’s hard on a mutt, like me, to be accepted anywhere. I am unused to the rules and the obstacles of pack life, but I always consider you as my pack alpha. Even if there was no pack, I would follow you. I would protect you.”

“Pretty sure I’m supposed to protect _you_ ,” Dean said gruffly, trying to cover his embarrassment at such statements. He could feel his ears warming.

Cas smiled then. “You are good. You are strong and your passion and ability to protect those in your family is what makes you a great leader. I was never one for packs in general. My experience with them prior to you was always dangerous and highly unpleasant.” Dean’s jaw tensed. “I’m still surprised Sam saw anything in me at all all those years ago. But I’ve seen you fight and defend and rally your friends in ways that no one else has ever done so. And your pack loves you.”

“Aw jeez, stop, stop,” Dean said, feeling a flush colour his cheeks. “You’re gettin’ all sappy.”

Cas leaned forward, long fingers gripping Dean’s knees. He pressed up, bringing his face close to Dean. 

“I stayed for you, Dean,” Cas whispered, breath ghosting over Dean’s lips. “Because you gave me the choice.”

Dean couldn’t hear much more, or else he’d explode from embarrassment. So he leaned forward, closing that space between them. He crushed his lips to Cas’, immediately tasting the other man. Cas breathed heavily, pressing into the touch. His hands grabbed at Dean’s shoulders while Dean grabbed at Cas’ legs, then ass.

Cas grunted when he was yanked onto Dean’s lap, legs straddling.

They kissed deeply, wantonly, Dean getting the chance to feel Cas’ lips and tongue against his own. He pulled at Cas’ ass, seating the other man properly. _Finally,_ Dean thought madly. 

Their breaths were gruff and short, their panting wet and muffled. Cas’ hands slid up Dean’s neck and into his hair, sending shivers across the alpha’s skin.

“God,” Dean huffed, voice gravelly, “ _Cas._ ” He plunged his tongue into Cas’ warm mouth, loving the feel of Cas’ own tongue playing with it. It was like being a teenager again, minus the teeth clacking and nose bumping.

 

“Hoo-wee,” someone drawled, causing Cas to jump back awkwardly.

Dean’s hands flexed, missing Cas already. He blinked, confused. Why did Cas move? 

“Gabe,” Cas hissed, already on his feet, straightening his t-shirt.

Gabriel laughed, leaning against the french doorframe. “My new favourite thing, interrupting you. I finally get to be the big bad brother with baby Cas, huh?”

“Whu-?” Dean asked, eyes still round, tongue tasting Cas on his lips.

Then he realized the rest of the pack had returned, Bobby and the rest coming up behind Gabriel. _Shit._

 

“You–“ Dean said sharply, also jumping to his feet. Bobby exited and held up a hand. 

“Don’t even,” he said gruffly.

“Hey–“ Dean said, feeling his blood pressure rise sharply. Was Bobby commenting on this … now? Dean wasn’t ready. Was he?

Bobby glanced at him and rolled his eyes. 

“You idjit,” he griped, shaking his head. “Are we really having this conversation? We just got done burying bits and pieces of mutt scum. Your timing is awful.”

“Talk about what?” Dean squeaked, eyeing the rest of his pack brothers as they lined up .

“Oh for the love of-“ Gabriel sighed dramatically. “Dean-o’s having a sexuality crisis. Sambo, do something.”

Sam just shrugged.

“Dean,” Benny laughed, “Nobody cares.”

Dean blinked, eyes flicking to Cas.

“Nobody cares about what?” Dean was belligerent even to his own ears.

“Boy, ain’t nobody got time to deal with your crap.”

“Hey, hey,” Sam said, ever the diplomat. “Maybe, uh, Dean thinks he was being … subtle?”

“You are joking,” Balthazar laughed.

“Subtle?” Gabriel cried, “This idiot?”

“Gabe,” Sam said.

“C’mon!” Gabriel said, waving his arm in the vague direction of Cas. “These two morons have been pawing at each other for ages. I mean, awesome that you two got it together and all, so I don’t have to endure the freakin’ eyesex every day, but seriously? You think we wouldn’t _notice?_ ”

Dean just looked between them all. He shrugged. “Uh?”

“Oh give us a little credit, brother,” Benny said. “I know we’re animals most days.”

“But blind, we are not,” Balthazar said, brows rising as he eyed the messed up state of Dean’s hair.

“But-“ Dean glanced between them all. Bobby eyed him. “This … this isn’t-“

“Normal? Typical?” Bobby said gruffly. Dean nodded. “Boy, when have any of us ever been normal? Even for damn wolves, we stick out like sore thumbs. Yeah, okay, I ain’t ever heard of a gay mate-pair-“

Dean gave a strangled sound at the use of the G word.

“Deal with it,” Bobby added. “I mean, what’s an alpha without a female alpha? Who fucking cares?”

“At least you got decent taste,” Gabriel smirked. “Though don’t make me pull out the whole ‘I’ll kick your ass if you hurt him’ line.”

“Shut up, Gabe,” Sam sighed. “You’re not helping.” He turned to his brother, eyes all concerned and Sam-like. “You really thought we wouldn’t be okay with this, Dean?”

Dean scowled, feeling like he was under a spotlight. “Jesus, Sammy. I don’t really want to talk about this.”

“But you know, we accept you. Like, you and Cas-“

Dean held up a hand. “Sammy, I got it. Thanks. Everything’s cool, _got it_. Don’t make me share my feelings, dude.”

Sam looked at Cas. “You sure about this?”

Dean growled loudly. 

Sam eyed his brother comically. “ _Really_? Really, Dean?”

“Man, this is hysterical,” Gabriel crowed. He gave Cas a slap on the back as he moved past. “You guys are hilarious. Why don’t you just accept that we’re cool with your weird-ass gropefest, okay?”

“It’s not a-“ Cas rumbled awkwardly.

“Yeah, we know, Cas,” Sam sighed, partly amused. He looked at Dean. “It’s _special_.” he smiled wickedly at his brother. 

“You shut your face!” Dean snapped, lunging at his brother. Sam cackled wildly, ducking out of reach. Dean pretty much tackled his brother like they were twelve again.

 

The others just watched, some amused (Balthazar), others exasperated (Bobby).

 

“One day, he’ll be okay with his choices,” Benny laughed, coming to stand beside Cas too. 

“Good thing he’s got you.”

“Yeah, way to pick the emotional talkative one,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “These two are idiots.”

 

***—-***

 

Dean still struggled to get his pack’s _okayness_ wrapped around his head. 

 

“So, like,” he murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed while Cas puttered about. “they don’t mind?”

 

Cas rumbled. Maybe he’d answered this question a few times already. “I believe I told you that,” he said.

Dean watched as Cas pulled his socks off, prepping for a shower.

“You want company?” he said abruptly, distracted. “In the shower, I mean? I can totally be up for that. You, me and some suds? Yeah.”

Cas stood up with a crooked smile. “You seem to have convinced yourself already.”

“Well, we don’t want to waste water. Conserve, Cas!” Dean grinned, eyes following the other man’s hands as they tugged his t-shirt up over his head. 

“Mmm,” Dean rumbled. Cas’ chest flexed and stretched as the soft cotton was pulled up and away. Okay, so maybe the G word was all up in here. Dean was acting all G. “Those jeans are fucking awesome, by the way.”

Cas threw his t-shirt aside, comically amused by Dean’s gaze. He undid said jeans and tugged them down, stepping out of the stiff material. Dean almost mourned the loss of the clinging fabric across those firm, strong thighs.

“Damn, boy,” Dean murmured, rising to approach Cas. “You got some fine-ass legs.”

“Dean, I’m not a woman,” Cas sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t say anything about a chick!” Dean retorted. “No,” He grabbed Cas’ hip and smiled. “You got some _fine-ass_ , sexy motherfuckin’ legs.”

And Cas did indeed. Very muscular, and thick beneath Dean’s courageous fingers.

Dean tugged at the waistband of Cas’ underwear. It snapped back.

“You showerin’ in those?” he asked. “Not that that’d be a bad thing, _per se_.”

Cas pushed at Dean. “Come on, I need a shower. You can either get undressed and help, or you can just lie down. You’re injured.”

Dean watched Cas head towards the bathroom, ass all perfect and rounded and just so–

“God _damn_ ,” Dean breathed, following the other man. “I’m not injured! I’m fine.”

 

They actually managed to not destroy the bathroom, what with Cas insisting Dean needed care, not groping. Yeah, okay maybe Dean spent a little too much time lathering Cas’s body up, but they really didn’t have the energy to do much more.

 

“It’s not like I’m not willing to hump you dry,” Dean sighed, falling onto his bed face-first. “I could totally rock your world right now,” he murmured, already feeling the exhaustion seep into his bones.

“Is this how you woo women?” Cas said.

“You wanna be wooed?” Dean questioned, frowning into his pillow.

He felt Cas climb onto the bed, hands trailing over Dean. “No,” Cas breathed into Dean’s hair.

I could totally woo you,” Dean mumbled sleepily. “Woo you into the middle of next week.”

“I’m sure,” Cas rumbled, pulling the light blanket up from the bottom of the bed. He seemed to settle behind Dean, perfectly at ease with being in the alpha’s bedroom.

Dean felt heavy with sleep, but he still rolled over. Cas covered his shoulders with the blanket.

Dean rumbled. “You naked?” he murred, scooching close.

Cas chuckled. “Go to sleep, Dean.”

Dean’s hand found warm skin. He pulled, pressing Cas’ stomach to his own belly, their legs tangling. 

“Mmmm,” Dean rumbled, sinking deeper into slumber. “I like you naked still. Stay naked forever, Cas.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas murmured. 

 

 

***—-***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Thank you for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean wasn’t one for grand gestures. He enjoyed the little things, thanked his luck for giving him a good sunset, a consistent job and food on the table.

Waking groggily, feeling the warmth of the morning sun across his skin? Beautiful.

He could hear soft breathing. Mmm.

Dean rumbled and curled closer to the body nearby.

He blinked, feeling his mind slowly come to.

Cas was still asleep.

Dean breathed in carefully, conscious of not disturbing the other man. 

God, Cas was amazing.

The man was on his back, arms splayed, face burrowed into a pillow. Dean’s gaze drifted over his tan skin, gently rising chest and those sharp hipbones just peeking out of the bedsheet.

Cas was naked and that made Dean smile, remembering them falling messily to sleep the night before.

Dean’s face rested just above Cas’ right shoulder, nose nuzzling at Cas’ ear. He loved the smell of him. Cas was his. He wanted him to be his.

Dean huffed, teasing Cas’ ear. The other man shifted but didn’t wake.

Dean smirked and moved, gazing down the long line of the other man’s body. He gently pressed a thumb to Cas’ ribs, enjoying the softness of the skin there. His eyes followed his hand as it pushed at the sheet covering Cas’ most private parts.

Dean bit his lip, feeling like a sneaky kid stealing a swipe of icing from the bowl.

He lifted the light sheet. 

 

His breath rumbled through his chest, inciting more than a little interest.

 

“ _Damn,”_ Dean breathed. He paused when Cas shifted, face curling towards Dean.

Dean’s breath shivered as he leaned down and cupped Cas gently, his soft cock warm and safe in Dean’s tempted fingers.

Cas breathed deeply, and Dean couldn’t hold back. He leaned in, wrapping himself closer, pressing lips to Cas’ jaw. 

“C’mon, baby,” Dean purred. He squeezed. Mmm.

Cas’ brow furrowed adorably. He murmured something. Dean kissed his jaw again. He wanted to so badly, couldn’t stop himself. Curling up, he moved his hand away from Cas’ cock and pressed it to the bed the other side of Cas. His own cock was paying particular interest now.

Dean breathed over Cas’ lips. He gently pressed his lips to Cas’ pink ones. A kiss, their first.

Dean growled, feeling a strange sense of ownership sink into him.

“Cas,” He rumbled, nipping a lush bottom lip. “Cas, baby.”

Dark lashes fluttered as Cas woke up slowly. Dean smiled when blue eyes blinked up at him blearily.

“Mmmm,” Cas murred, smiling. “G’morning, Dean.”

“Hi,” Dean breathed, not able to hold back a devilish grin. He nudged his hips into Cas’ own.

“You’re eager,” Cas grumbled, hands coming to rest in Dean’s hair.

“We kissed,” Dean said, eyes flicking to Cas’ lips. “But you were sleeping. Loser.”

Cas blinked, fingers scraping gently across Dean’s scalp. “Well, I was hardly able to enjoy that. Not fair, Dean.”

Dean shifted again, hoisting a leg over Cas, knees holding him up as he cast his shadow over the other man.

“I’m a criminal, stealing kisses.”

“Terrible,” Cas said, smiling. “Thief in the night.”

“Don’t be jealous, babe,” Dean chuckled. “This thing with me and your lips, it’s just a passing fancy.”

“You cad,” Cas laughed. “Back alley smoocher.”

Dean laughed too. “I should smooch you.”

Cas smiled, eyes flicking to Dean’s lips, where Dean’s pink tongue swiped across his own bottom lip.

“You should.”

And Dean did. He pressed himself hungrily into Cas, not just with a press of lips. He flattened himself on top of Castiel, hips shifting, rubbing eagerly again.

Cas breathed heavily into him, crushing Dean even closer. God _damn_ , it was hot. 

“Jeez, _Cas,”_ Dean whined, tongue lapping at Cas’ flavour. “Cas, please.”

Cas’ cock was pressing heavily against Dean and that just sent a thrill through him.

“Whatever you want, alpha,” Cas responded.

Oh, and if that didn’t just shoot right through Dean, nothing else would.

Dean just reacted, lifting up and kicking at the bed sheets still tangled around their legs.

He gave Cas a quick glance before shuffling down the bed.

“Dean?” Cas questioned.

“Hold up,” Dean muttered, kissing his way down Cas’ torso, hips, thighs. 

He eyed Castiel’s cock, all fresh and hard and rosy, waiting for him. Jesus Christ, he would never have guessed his life would lead him down this road.

“Don’t-“ Dean began, then breathed. He looked up at Cas, those blue eyes curious. “Don’t hate me if I’m bad at this. I’ve, uh, never sucked cock.”

Cas smiled. “I hadn’t assumed you ever-“

He was cut off by a gasp. Dean loved that sound, even as he sucked Cas down, trying to remember what he liked when chicks went down on him.

“Oh… _Dean…”_ Cas breathed, head falling back, legs splaying wide as Dean pretty much went to town.

 

—**—

 

“Now don’t you say we never get anything good for your birthday,” Dean heard Gabriel say as he entered the kitchen. It was just gone noon and the house had been silent. Cas and Dean were enjoying their cereal in peace for the most part.

Gabe and Benny paused in the entryway at the sight of the two wolves in their jammies at the breakfast table.

 

It was one of those moments, when the pack had to consider their actions. Yes, Dean and Cas were a _thing_ or some shit, but then again, the boys had dispatched a bunch of mutts as well. Didn’t that rate higher on the guilt scale?

 

“Lookin’ fresh, ladies,” Gabriel smirked.

 

Maybe not.

 

Dean just rolled his eyes. Benny passed by to get to the coffee maker. “Fresh pot? My, it must be my birthday.”

“Oh-ho-no,” Gabriel cried, slamming into a kitchen seat. “You had your chance, no milking it the day after.”

 

Sam appeared then, rubbing at his eye with his palm, like some overgrown kid in his tee and sweats, hair lookin’ like a cat had warbly sex in it.

 

Dean was waiting for it. 

 

Sam looked up at them gaze flicking to Cas. Then he smiled. First it was one of those goofy, happy smiles, then it turned into something more like a smirk.

Dean squinted. 

“So?” Gabe butted in. Benny slid into the seat next to him. “How was the sex? You two get all trashy?”

Dean glared so hard, he though his eyeballs might explode. 

Benny laughed, almost choking on his coffee. 

Sam came to sit beside Dean, trying to hold back his grin.

Dean swallowed his mouthful and pointed his spoon at Gabe. “Watch it,” he growled. “I am in no mood for your crap.”

“Nice shiner, boy,” Benny murmured, peering over Dean’s face.

“His bruises are very symmetrical,” Cas said, looking up with those wide innocent blue eyes and that scruffy hair. “In keeping with the rest of his face.”

Dean screwed up his lips. 

“Typical,” Sam laughed. “Even your enemies know not to mess you up in some unbalanced, unattractive way.”

“Enemies?” Dean cocked a cynical brow at that. “My _enemies_ know to stay away, their busted legs remind them every day.”

“Oh, not that again,” Sam rolled his eyes before reaching over to nab the cereal box.

“Anyway…” Benny interceded, “It was a long night. Glad you ain’t got more than a couple bruises, you know?”

Dean snorted, aware that his purple cheekbones were the best he got out of a possibly deadly altercation.

 

***—-***

Dean was surprised to realize that life just kind of went on as normal. Somehow, he and Cas remained unchanged by it all.

Over the following weeks, he heard tell from other passing packs that stopped in at the Roadhouse that his little bang-up got around.

“Nothin’ wrong with others hearin’ about how a bunch of mutts got their tails ripped off,” Bobby had said to him. “Keeps ‘em on their toes.”

“Makes Cas seem pretty deranged though,” Sam had added.

And somehow, that had pleased Dean to no end. It was going to be known that Cas was some kind of mad wolf with dangerous tendencies that tore wolves apart for messing with his pack. _Marvellous_.

“My little badass,” he murmured to Cas every now and then.

The nickname just made Cas roll his eyes.

But it did help keep trouble away. Daily patrols reinforced Dean’s need to know that no one was trespassing these days.

And his pack? Well, they were awesome. Dean really had to thank his luck that none of them thought less of him for wanting to bone a fellow pack brother. And oh, how he tried.

“Dean,” Cas grumbled, pushing at Dean’s face while he tried to make popcorn. The alpha was standing, curled up behind Cas, hands roving across Cas’ belly, lips pressing to his neck.

“Just a bit of sugar,” Dean murmured.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whispered. God, Dean loved the slight whine in his voice.

“Would you two hold up for two Goddamn hours?” Bobby griped from the living room.

Dean sighed and pushed away from the alluring scent of Cas.

“Fine,” he groused, hands out, waiting for the popcorn bag Cas pulled out of the microwave. Cas smiled at him as he turned. The dark-haired man pushed by, hand trailing over Dean’s crotch ever so gently.

“ _Caaaass,”_ Dean whined, following the other wolf back into the living room. “No fair.”

 

***—-***

 

The following Summer, Dean was once again leaning against the Impala in the late Kansas sun. The parking lot was, at least, not too busy, so he felt justified parking so close to the door of the airport.

 

“Finally,” he grumbled, recognizing the long legs and giant frame of his younger brother exiting through the automatic doors. “Sammy!”

Sam, eyes shaded by his hand, looked over. He grinned, waved and slung his canvas bag higher over his shoulder.

“Dean!” he yelled, puppy-like. He jogged over, clearly excited to be home from Stanford again. Another year gone.

Long arms slammed around Dean, almost squeezing the air from his lungs.

“Good to see you, little bro,” Sam laughed, rubbing at Dean’s hair.

“Get off me, you fat ape,” Dean growled. “God. Another summer with this loser.”

Dean tossed Sam’s bag through the open backseat window. 

Sam’s grin was so wide, it was dangerously close to splitting his face in half.

He turned way from Dean, somehow smiling even wider.

“Hey Cas,” he said, hugging his packbrother.

“Hello Sam,” Cas said fondly, seemingly okay with having all his bones crushed.

Sam pulled back and patted Cas’ shoulder, looking at Dean, then back at Cas again, like they were adorable kittens or some shit.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get in the damn car!” Dean bellowed.

Sam smirked wide as the three men piled into the Impala.

 

“It is so good to be home,” Sam said happily.

 

Freakin’ puppy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!


End file.
